The Discipline of Unwanted Work
by Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327
Summary: Ootori is worried about Hiyoshi overworking himself and confronts Atobe. Oshitari suggests that they distract Hiyoshi to keep him from hurting himself. So Atobe does the only logical thing to do in such a situation: hire a team manager. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

New story. I came up with the idea after I had a Rikkai overload. I'm just going to see how it turns out. It's based in the same year as my other story, Rikkaidai high, with all regulars in the 2nd and 1st year and they are still regulars. After all, they were a winning team.

Just to be clear, Atobe, Oshitari, Gakuto, Jirou, and Shishido would be 2nd year high schoolers, and Hiyoshi, Ootori, and Kabaji would be 1st years. They just took over because the 3rd years were weak. Isn't that what they do?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Woman Hater<strong>

It was in the middle of afternoon practice when Chotarou Ootori searched for his vice-captain.

"Oshitari-san, I need to speak to you," Ootori called him over. Oshitari turned from the first year match he had been observing.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Oshitari asked him.

"I'm worried about Hiyoshi," Chotarou pointed the young player out. He was playing one of the second string players in a match and had just smashed on his opponent.

"What's wrong with him?" Oshitari chuckled, "he seems smiting his opponent."

"He's over-doing it," Ootori tried to explain, "that's his fifth match."

"Today?"

"This afternoon," Chotarou said, concern all over his face. Oshitari's smile disappeared.

"Atobe," Oshitari called the captain over, "I think we need to talk." Atobe got out of his chair and met up with them.

"What do you need Oshitari?" Atobe put his hands on his hips, "Ore-sama has to oversee practice, you know."

"It seems Ootori-kun has a concern about Hiyoshi," Oshitari said.

"Concern?" Atobe was amused, "Hiyoshi-kun has been improving by leaps and bounds."

"That's the concern," Oshitari continued, "he's been improving too much." Atobe frowned. He motioned them to the clubhouse, and the group crossed the compound.

"Watch the practice Kabaji," Atobe called as he opened the door and let the other two in front of him.

"Usu," he called back. Atobe shut the door behind himself. The clubhouse was lined with soft benches on the walls, as well as a mahogany desk for the captian, and an empty desk for whomever it pleased.

"Now, what's this all about?" Atobe rested on the side of his desk.

"Hiyoshi is overworking himself, Atobe-san," Chotarou explained, "he's going to hurt himself." Atobe looked out the window. Hiyoshi was still holding his own with the second string player.

"He doesn't seem to be overworked," Atobe pulled at one of the blinds to get a better look.

"Atobe, he's on his fifth match," Oshitari spoke up, "just in this afternoon."

"He won his other four, correct?" Atobe let up on the blind.

"Yes, but that's not the point," Chotarou tried to express his feelings to Atobe, "he's falling behind in class because he's falling asleep. And he also seems to have shoulder pains. When he's not asleep, Hiyoshi is trying to work out the kinks in his shoulder, but it's not doing anything at all."

Atobe folded his arms and looked at Ootori with a frown.

"He's going to hurt himself, Atobe-san, and as the captain you should do something to stop him," Ootori put his foot down. Atobe walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"So what do you want ore-sama to do?" Atobe asked, his hands folded together, "ore-sama cannot limit Hiyoshi in his workout, or limit his time on the courts."

"I don't think that's the answer," Oshitari sat down, "he needs to back off on his own, otherwise he'll find another form of workout."

"Are you saying he needs a distraction?" Ootori said uncertainly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Oshitari nodded, "like a girl."

"A girl?" Atobe chuckled, "that's a pretty big distraction for those who can't handle."

"Are you saying Hiyoshi couldn't handle a girl?" Oshitari crossed his arms.

"No, but he hates fangirls to begin with," Atobe sat back in his chair, "and ore-sama doesn't think JUST ANY girl will be a big enough distraction."

"Um, I don't think Hiyoshi needs a-" Chotarou tried to say.

"So we screen him a girl," Oshitari offered, "get her in the inner sanctum and have her do things for the team."

"A team manager?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Oshitari shrugged, "I know you could use the help with the paperwork."

"Senpai, I don't think a girl-" Ootori tried again.

"It would help," Atobe considered, "but Ore-sama's time is precious, do you actually think searching the entire school for a team manager could be done quickly?"

"I can narrow it down to get the qualities wanted," Oshitari pointed out, "especially with Hiyoshi in mind."

Ootori wanted to yell. His senpai-tachi were going the wrong way about solving the problem. If distracting Hiyoshi was enough, then he could do it himself. Chotarou got out of his chair and walked to the door. Oshitari and Atobe watched as Ootori confronted Hiyoshi. Chotarou sat down on the bench next to him, seeming to ask him for a favor. Hiyoshi nodded and followed Ootori to another court.

"So we are in agreement?" Atobe asked.

Oshitari nodded with a sly smile, "we search for a team manager, but we keep an open mind about what she actually does."

[]

The next morning, Hiyoshi walked into class with his books in hand. Even though he had taken a shower, he was already sweating again from morning practice. He rubbed his shoulder.

_I think I need to cut back on my practice matches_, he thought, _five is as good as seven_. Someone bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry," a dark haired girl scrabbled to the floor to pick up her books. Hiyoshi watched as she assessed the situation, tightened her ponytail, and pushed her sliding glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Butterfingers," she pushed all her materials together and hoisted the heap into her arms.

"Just be careful," Hiyoshi muttered. The girl leaned down to the desk to place all her stuff on the surface. She looked at her things once more and retightened her ponytail. Hiyoshi turned away in irritation.

If there was one thing he disliked more than fangirls was clumsy girls.

"Hey Hiyoshi-kun," Ootori waved brightly as he entered the room.

"Ootori," Hiyoshi acknowledged him.

"Thanks for taking a look at my serve this morning," Ootori smiled.

"I don't know why you asked me," Hiyoshi murmured as he pulled a notebook from his stack of things, "Shishido-senpai is usually the one who helps you with that serve."

"I just wanted an outside opinion," Ootori explained, "and you are a good judge as any."

"Oh! Where did I put that pencil?" the girl in the nearby desk interrupted him. The two tennis boys looked over at her, "I just had it."

"Here," Hiyoshi held out a pencil, slightly disgusted. The girl narrowed her eyes at the young tennis player but took the pencil anyway.

"Thank you," she nodded, pushing her sliding glasses up her nose, "I'll return it when I find my own."

"Don't bother," Hiyoshi turned away. The girl glared at him. For being someone to offer a pencil he was being awfully rude.

"Hiyoshi-kun," Ootori whispered, "you didn't have to be so harsh."

"If she can't keep up with her own things, then she doesn't deserve my kindness," Hiyoshi said stiffly.

"Then why did you give her the pencil?" Ootori sighed, exasperated, but Hiyoshi had not heard him. The teacher had started the lesson, and school had begun.

[]

"Here," Oshitari put a manila folder in front of Atobe. Atobe had been sitting in the clubhouse looking over some recent documents for the upcoming tournament.

"Names, ahn?" Atobe put down his current work and picked up the folder.

"I went through all the first year girls and got rid of fangirls of any sort, ones who are in a relationship, and ones who don't have good grades," he tapped the desk.

"You should probably cut out ones who are in more than one club," Atobe flipped through the list, "it won't do any good if they are busier than their schedule will allow."

"I've been thinking about the screening," Oshitari sat on a bench near Atobe's desk, "don't you think it would be a good idea if the whole team had input?"

"It's ultimately ore sama's decision," Atobe shut the list, "but input does sound like a good idea. After all, ore-sama always does what's best for his followers." Oshitari sighed and looked away. Atobe's ego was, at times, unbelievable.

"I'll go through the club listings and have the list back to you by the end of today," Oshitari took the list back. He got up from his seat and began to walk to the door.

"Oh, and don't put anyone who's in the music club on the list," Atobe said firmly, "it's hard enough to keep Shishido at practice, much less a team manager who plays piano."

[]

A girl with dark brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and was wearing square glasses a little too big for her sat down at a lunch table with a bento tucked in one arm and an assignment that was due next period in her other. She unwrapped her lunch and began looking through her paper for any errors that she had made.

"What's for lunch, Miyori?" a short, caramel haired girl looked over her shoulder.

"Nothing for you, Yuuki," Miyori pulled the lunch closer to herself.

"Anything?" Yuuki pouted.

"There's the lunch line," Miyori pointed to a line waiting to go past a large buffet table, "have a whack at it."

"You know that takes too long," Yuuki sat down, nudging her friend. Miyori rolled her eyes.

"Here," she gave her a rice ball, turning back to her paper, "snack on this while you are in line."

"Aww, thanks Yo-Yo," Yuuki brightened up instantly, "I'll be back in a flash." Miyori muttered something uninteligible and scribbled something down on her paper.

The table filled up rather quickly with some of Yuuki's friends and acquaintances, most of them Miyori did not know their names. Miyori didn't really care, considering the only best friend she had was Yuuki, and truthfully, that was all she needed.

"Hey Shizuka," a strawberry blonde called her from the other side of the table, "why do you have Hiyoshi Wakashi's pencil?" Everyone looked at Miyori.

"I don't know a Hiyoshi Wakashi," she shrugged, "it's just a pencil and it was given to me by some guy. It's not like it has his name on it." The girl pointed at the pencil. Miyori pushed her glasses up her nose.

_Property of Hiyoshi Wakashi._

"Okay, so the guy's name IS on it, big deal," Miyori waved her arms. Some of the girls looked offended.

"I'd be careful," the blonde shrugged, "some girls can get pretty crazy when it comes to the tennis regulars."

"So that's what he is," Miyori looked at the pencil again.

"What's this?" Yuuki looked at the pencil after she came back. She nearly dropped her plate.

"You have a tennis regular's PENCIL!" she nearly dropped her plate.

"Shhhh!" Miyori ducked down, "not so loud."

"I'm sorry," Yuuki slipped in her chair and scrunched up close to her friend, "but it's just... you have a pencil... and it's a GUY'S... and he's on THE TENNIS TEAM."

"This is stupid," Miyori got up, "which table does the tennis team sit at?" A few of the girls pointed to a table in the front of cafeteria and Miyori began walking over there. She surveyed the table. There were three empty chairs at one end, and the rest of the table was full. Miyori saw a dark haired young man in glasses talking to a red headed guy, a guy who looked like his hair was chopped off talking to a gray haired boy who, surprisingly, she recognized from class. Ootori sounded about right. And then there was the guy who loaned her the pencil.

"Excuse me," Miyori used her fake sweet voice, "I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow your pencil by allowing me to return it to you." The guy looked like he could care less. He took the pencil back.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep this for something?" he looked at the pencil.

"I'm sorry," she kept up her sweet voice, "you've mistaken me for a fangirl. Try to remember that some people have better things to do than dote over others." The words would of had a more lasting effect if she hadn't turned and ran straight into another person.

"Watch it!" the guy shot at her.

"Sorry," she muttered gritting her teeth. She heard muffled snickers coming from the tennis table and tried to act as if she hadn't heard a thing. She trekked back to her seat all the while her friend looking at her, worried.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Shishido jabbed at Hiyoshi, "and a klutzy one at that." Hiyoshi ignored him.

"Shishido-san," Ootori said seriously, "Shizuka-san is a very nice girl, and not usually that clumsy."

"I was only foolin', Chotarou," Shishido elbowed his partner, "relax, everyone has their off day."

"Shizuka Miyori?" Oshitari flipped through his folder, "ah, she's up for candidacy so far."

"Candidacy?" Gakuto looked up from his plate, "for what?"

"Our team manager," Oshitari closed the folder. The table went silent.

"Since when do we need a team manager?" Shishido asked, unconvinced.

"Since Atobe became busy," Oshitari took his glasses off to wipe them, "as you'll notice he isn't eating lunch with us." The regulars looked at the two empty spots at the head of the table.

"Neither is Jirou," Gakuto shrugged.

"He's taking a nap, idiot," Shishido flicked a piece of food at hiim, "a cafeteria is no place to sleep."

"Considering the other places Jirou sleeps, the cafeteria isn't so bad," Gakuto stuck out his tounge at the other boy.

"We just need a team manager for the paperwork," Oshitari put his glasses back on, "nothing too serious."

"Paperwork sounds like a captian's job," Gakuto frowned, "and doesn't Atobe do it already?"

"And it would be good for him to have EXTRA HELP," Oshitari reiterated. Ootori slid the folder to himself and took a look through it.

"Why is it a list of first year girls?" Chotarou looked up at his vice captian.

"Well, to begin, we want someone that will be able to help out, even when we are gone," Oshitari explained. "We chose a girl because a guy would feel inferior, and girls are-"

"Only too willing to help," Hiyoshi cut Oshitari off.

"I was going to say more efficient," Oshitari raised an eyebrow, "but I guess that works."

"But will she be annoying?" Shishido asked, in an I-really-don't-want-this kind of voice.

"It's not a question of if," Hiyoshi muttered, "it's how much." The tennis players looked down the table at him.

"Hiyoshi," Gakuto grinned, "I didn't know you were a woman hater."

"I don't hate women," Hiyoshi stabbed at his lunch, "I hate the fact they distract you from your true goal." Oshitari and Ootori exchanged glances.

"How is picking a team manager going to work?" Ootori asked, changing the subject.

"We'll probably spend an hour or so after a practice interviewing candidates," Oshitari took back his folder.

"Wait a minute," Shishido stopped him, "WE?"

"Of course," Oshitari nodded, "Atobe wanted to make sure you all had input."

"Here's my input: I don't want a team manager," Shishido said stubbornly.

"That goes double for me!" Gakuto agreed.

"Then instead of spending one hour after school interviewing candidates," Oshitari started calmly, "you spend two hours every other day helping Atobe fill out all the paperwork for the 200 members on the team." Shishido and Gakuto went silent. If there was anything worse than being stuck in school, it was being stuck in school with a paper job.

"Then we are all in agreement," Oshitari nodded. Nobody argued with him. Not even Hiyoshi had anything to say.

"Good," Oshitari checked his folder one more time and began to get out of his chair, "then if you don't mind, I really must finish this list." The tennis regulars watched at Oshitari exited the cafeteria. The table was quiet for a moment.

"Why do I feel like we surrendered more than we agreed?" Shishido turned to Chotarou.

* * *

><p>FINE. For now anyways.<p>

Was it good? Good enough to go on? Give me your feedback and I'll give you another chapter!

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are at chapter two. I think I started this one better than Rikkaidai High (Nakikora became important rather too quickly) so I'm trying to be careful.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: More Problems than Solutions<strong>

Atobe sat in his personal chair, shaded from the afternoon sun, watching his team run laps. It was particularly hot that day, making some of the less experienced players tired, But the regulars had already finished their laps.

"Here," Oshitari handed Atobe the file.

"So efficient," Atobe took the folder, "Ore-sama should make you the team manager instead of vice-captain, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu," his friend agreed.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Oshitari gave him a withering look.

"Tell me something, Yuushi," Atobe scanned the list, "why are there thirty names instead of a number that is more reasonable?"

"A number more reasonable than thirty?" Oshitari feigned understanding.

"Ore-sama means that the list is long," Atobe narrowed his eyes, "do you expect to spend a few days interviewing candidates?"

"No, I expect it shouldn't take more than two hours," Oshitari folded his arms, "some people will decline, considering the lowliness of position."

"For your sake, Ore-sama hopes you are right," Atobe closed the file, "it's time to start on some drills."

[]

Miyori pulled her hair back in a particularly tight ponytail and took off her glasses. In the side of her sports bag was a contact case and some eye drops. She put the contacts in and looked in the locker room mirror.

A girl with an cold blue stare looked back and her in the mirror. Her gaze was intent, fixed on the goal. Miyori looked away from the girl with the determined gaze. Her reflection always scared her when she wasn't wearing glasses.

Yuuki had always said it was passion, Miyori had always thought it was madness. A deep madness within her heart that would take over if left unchecked.

"Miyori! Come on!" Yuuki called her from outside the girls' locker room, "if you don't hurry all the good soccer balls will be gone!" Miyori shoved her contacts and their solution back in the side pocket. She pulled up her socks that covered her shin guards and ran out of the locker room with a 'klack! klack! klack!' following close behind.

Miyori lined up with the rest of the girl soccer team and waited for the captain's instructions.

"2 laps around the field!," her bucho called, "after that do the warm-up drills, then we will begin skills training!"

"Yes captain!" the girls called and every last one of them took off around the field. Miyori took off down the stretch. If there was one thing she loved, it was wind in her face, and the smell of grass in her nose, and a horde of girls following behind her.

[]

The next morning, Miyori walked into the hall and down to her locker. She dialed the combination and slipped the lock out of the handle. When Miyori opened her locker a carefully folded piece of paper glided to the floor.

_Strange_, she thought. Miyori picked up the piece of paper and examined it. Her named had been drawn with precision on the front of the folded paper. Miyori flipped it over to find a regal-looking seal embossed to where the paper folded over itself.

Miyori glanced around the hallway to see if anyone was there. Who would leave such a thing in her locker? She caught a glimpse of the clock and realized she would be late to class if she continued dawdling. Miyori slipped the paper in her book and hurried on to class.

The class was in a buzz when Miyori walked in. She set her books down and put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on, Kimiko?" Miyori asked the girl who sat behind her.

"The tennis team is looking for a manager!" the small girl whispered excitedly, "and the one's who qualify find letters in their lockers."

"Oh, is that all," Miyori muttered, sitting down in her chair.

"Are you one of those haters who think the team is nothing but bigots and egotists?" Kimiko frowned at her, "because with an attitude like that, you are more likely to fall in love with the one you hate the most."

Miyori blinked at the girl for saying such a cliche statement so casually, and then snickered, her glasses sliding down again, "no, I just don't hear enough about the tennis team to find them important in my life in particular."

"Then you must live in a hole," Kimiko turned away from her to talk to another girl.

Miyori was somewhat offended. So what if she didn't get around a lot? That didn't make her a hermit compared to the rest of the school. Miyori pictured herself as a hunchback wearing some kind of greenery going around scaring people. All she needed was a beard to complete the look. She smiled at such a silly thought.

Miyori recollected her thoughts and pulled out the books necessary for the lesson to begin.

[]

Miyori walked down the hallway to the lunchroom. She had thinking about a particularly delicious boxed lunch she had made that morning and deciding how she was going to eat it without people (and by people she meant Yuuki) circling her for even scraps of it.

"Yo-Yo!" footsteps pattered down the hall, "you dropped something!" Miyori turned to find Yuuki running towards her with the piece of paper in her hand.

"Thank you Yuuki," Miyori took the folded paper in surprise. She had forgotten she even had it.

"What is it?" Yuuki looked at the carefully scrawled lettering, "it looks awfully important."

"Let's find out," Miyori broke the seal.

_You have been requested for a job opening in the Hyotei Gakuen Boys' Tennis team._

"EEE!" Yuuki squealed, "This must be about that manager position!"

"Calm down, Yuuki-chan, that's probably not it," Miyori pushed her away a little, "why would I be asked to do such a thing?"

_We are looking for a manager and you are one of the few selected for candidacy._

"Told you! Told you!" Yuuki jumped up and down in a singsong voice.

"Hush!" Miyori waved her off and continued reading the letter.

_Please report to the Tennis Boys' clubhouse at 6 p.m. today for an interview if you so desire._

"You HAVE to do it Yo-Yo!" Yuuki was bouncing on her heels, "this is an opportunity for you!"

"To what? Make a fool of myself?" Miyori asked her skeptically, her glasses sliding down her nose only to be pushed up again, "I'm a busy person, I don't have time to play mommy for a tennis team."

"Aw, you aren't that busy," Yuuki waved it off, "you seem to always have time."

Miyori gave her a stern look, "Between school, soccer, and that other thing, I just don't have time."

"Look," Yuuki pointed to the letter, "it says at 6. Soccer practice ends at 5, and you don't have to be at the other thing today. So you have plenty of time to become presentable and win the position!"

"I don't want the position," Miyori gave her the letter, "why don't you do it if you think it's such an opportunity?"

"Because this is EXCLUSIVE!" Yuuki waved the note in the air, "it has your name on it, and they probably made it so other girls wouldn't be able to sneak in. You are chosen!"

"Chosen!" Miyori mimicked her, "you just want me to do it so you can get closer to Shishido Ryou!" Yuuki turned pink.

"Well, if it happens, it happens," Yukki said quickly. Miyori smirked. It was true she not pay much attention to the tennis club, but she did pay attention to who Yuuki's latest crush was. And if it happened to be a tennis boy... well, all the more leverage for Miyori.

"Please," Yuuki pleaded, "do it for me?"

"Yuuki, you should grow some, then ask him out yourself," Miyori turned and began walking towards the cafeteria.

"Not that!" Yuuki wrinkled her nose, "take the Manager position!" Miyori stopped in the hallway and looked back at her friend.

"Please Miyori," Yuuki caught up with her and gave her a pitious expression.

Miyori looked away. She hated it when Yuuki did this to her, using puppy dog eyes to get what she wanted.

"Please?" her voice was just a whisper.

"Grrr, fine," Miyori turned to her, "I'll TRY."

"Yay!" Yuuki jumped with glee. Yuuki's hand nearly whacked Miyori in the face.

"Watch it," Miyori flung her head back to avoid the hit. She felt her glasses fly from her face and heard a 'crack!' behind her.

Miyori turned and found them on the ground near the door. Miyori leaned down and picked them up. She felt a piece of one of the lenses fall in her hand. The other lens was shattered.

"My glasses..." Miyori trailed off. Yuuki put a hand on her shoulder. Miyori looked up at her. Yuuki looked as if she was a guilty puppy dog who was waiting to be scorned.

"Just go get my spare pair in my locker," Miyori threw the broken pair in the trash, "I'll wait here." Yuuki nodded and ran off to the locker.

Miyori sighed and tightened her ponytail. Her favorite pair of glasses, broken. It wasn't a tragic loss considering her spare was exactly the same pair, but it was disheartening to have them broken. Yuuki returned with two things in her hands.

"Your glasses weren't in your locker, so I got your contacts out of your soccer bag," Yuuki handed her the contact case and the solution.

"I hate wearing my contacts," Miyori muttered.

"You wear them for soccer so don't complain," Yuuki folded her arms crossly, "or I'll take them back and you can go blind."

Miyori stuck out her tounge, "I thought you were upset at breaking my glasses."

"Just go put them on," Yuuki waved her away, "or I'll throw you in the boy's bathroom. Lord knows you could use a boyfriend."

Miyori stuck her tounge out at her again and walked into the bathroom, making sure that it did actually say 'girl'.

[]

Atobe sat in the clubhouse, reviewing a few more papers before he started on his lunch.

"Atobe!" Shishido charged in the clubhouse, "the school is full of talk; they know we are looking for a team manager!" Ootori followed close behind him, trying to calm him down.

"So?" Atobe relaxed in his chair, sipping at coffee in a teacup, "people will receive letters, of course there will be talk."

"There have been at least twenty girls come up to me today asking if I could put a good word in to 'Atobe-sama' and get them a letter," Shishido said, angry, "I had to sucker them all off saying they had to talk to you directly."

"Calm down Shishido-san!" Ootori told him.

"They just want Ore-sama's approval," Atobe set his cup on its saucer, "all girls want ore-sama's approval."

"This is ridiculous!" Shishido hit the wall, "if this isn't curbed soon, there might be some kind of fangirl war or something."

"Now that assumption," Atobe swiveled to face Shishido, "is ridiculous." The room went silent.

"Is it?" Chotarou said quietly, "Whoever gets the job is bound to be scorned by the fangirl population in Hyotei. Any thought of a peaceful high school career for that girl is blown." Atobe studied Ootori.

"Ore-sama will rise to the challenge when such a thing happens," Atobe said simply, "and as for the girls, Shishido, they will stop bothering you when we choose the team manager." Shishido grumbled. He wasn't thrilled with the answer, but it would have to do for now. He skulked out of the clubhouse, but Ootori was more reluctant to leave.

"Are you still doing this for the same reason you started with?" Ootori asked.

"What do you think?" Atobe folded his hands. Ootori shook his head and left the clubhouse. Atobe turned back to his papers and paused to think. They were still doing it for Hiyoshi, weren't they?

[]

Hiyoshi slid into his seat. The class was still radiating energy from the prospect of a tennis team manager.

"Can you help me become the manager Hiyoshi-kun?" a girl giggled to him.

"Talk to Atobe," Hiyoshi said in a monotone voice. All of the regulars must have said 'talk to Atobe' at least to half the girl population in the school, and they were all growing weary.

"Hey Hiyoshi," a guy he never ever spoke to called him out, "what's the big reason for getting a team manager? Picking the finest of the fine? Getting a personal tennis toy?"

Hiyoshi was angered by his classmate's vulgar thinking. In Hiyoshi's mind, when a pinhead guy made a remark about the actions of Atobe or any other tennis player, it was a personal insult against the whole tennis team.

"No, Atobe wanted a manager for paperwork," Hiyoshi said glaring at him.

"Uh huh," the guy smirked, "who's getting first dibs on helping her?" Hiyoshi got up to tell him EXACTLY who was getting first dibs, but Ootori put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it," he whispered. Hiyoshi gave the guy one more meaningful glare, and turned to Chotarou.

"Why is Atobe doing this?" Hiyoshi felt like kicking something, "it's creating more problems than solving them."

Ootori shrugged, "whatever it is, Atobe must have a good reason."

"Well, it better be for a better reason than paperwork," Hiyoshi muttered. Ootori shook his head sadly.

_It had most certainly better be._

[]

"Practice is over," Atobe called his team to order, "regulars meet in the clubhouse." Atobe and Oshitari began making their way there while the others were putting away their belongings. A line of girls stood near the door.

"Hello Atobe-sama."

"Did Atobe-san have a good practice?"

"Can I help you with any preparations, Atobe-sama?"

Girls were chittering words to the two passing guys. Atobe kept a polite atmosphere with the 'thank you's and the 'we are fine's and the 'don't worry about it's. Once he reached the door he turned to all the girls. Oshitari continued into the clubhouse.

"Ladies, ladies," Atobe called their attention, "we will take each of you one by one in the clubhouse, so be ready." The girls' chatter became more excited and also higher pitched. Atobe smiled at the group and shut the clubhouse door behind himself.

"Ore-sama thought you said there would be a reasonable amount of girls come to this?" Atobe gave Oshitari a disbelieving look.

"A miscalculation," Oshitari shrugged it off, "the team is more well-known than I anticipated." The door opened to Mukai and Hiyoshi squeezing through the door.

"I thought we were interviewing manager material, not fangirls," Mukahi complained. They looked at Oshitari.

"So a few slipped through the cracks," he shrugged.

"A few?" Gakuto said in disbelief, "I believe that would be ALL OF THEM." Shishido, Ootori, and Kabaji, who had something on his shoulder, entered through the doorway soon after that.

"Where's Jirou?" Atobe looked around. Kabaji took the lump that was on his shoulder and laid a sleeping boy on one of the benches.

"Ah," Atobe nodded, "everyone take a seat and we will begin soon."

Shishido, Ootori, and Hiyoshi took a bench near the door, across from Atobe's desk while Oshitari, Gakuto, and Kabaji took the bench beside Atobe. Jirou got the last bench under the window to himself. Atobe took the rolling chair from behind the extra desk and put it in front of the desk where everyone could see it.

"Alright," Atobe sat down at his own desk, "let us begin. Oshitari, if you would be so kind as to bring the first girl in..."

[]

"Miyori!" Yuuki whined, "why aren't you getting ready? It's 5:44!"

"Because all the showers are full," Miyori said calmly, "do you want me to go to the interview as a smelly mess?"

"No," Yuuki shook her head, "I just wish you'd hurry."

[]

"This is girl number 1," Oshitari handed Atobe the girl's letter.

"Hello Atobe-sama," she smiled and sat down in the swivel chair, "it's nice to be in your presence today." Shishido and Mukahi exchanged glances. Atobe gave a small smile and nodded.

"So why do you think you can be team manager?" Oshitari asked.

"Oh, I think this team needs a feminine touch as well as more publicity," the girl clapped her hands togther, excited.

"Ore-sama can get all the publicity he need with a phone call," Atobe raised his eyebrows, "why would you be any different?"

"Of course Atobe-sama can get publicity," the girl nodded eagerly, "but I was talking about throughout the school. Distribute photos, do autographing times, and so on."

"Does she want to be our team manager or our publicity manager?" Shishido murmured to Ootori.

"Thank you for the offer, but we really need a team manager," Oshitari said politely.

"Oh, I could do that," she nodded eagerly, "I can cheer the team on in every match and at all the practices!"

"Perhaps you misunderstand," Atobe tried to clear up the situation, "we really just need a team manager who can do the desk work and keep everything in order, by records I mean."

"I can organize, color coat, and lable with those cute little stickers!" the girl bounced in her chair.

Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"I can also do profiling," she nodded eagerly, "I already know most of the regulars. Here." She sat up in her chain and began to look at the ceiling, as if trying to remember somthing with great determination.

"Shishido Ryou xx cm tall, short brown hair, usually wears a hat, and plays doubles with his lover Chotarou."

"Wait, what?" Shishido sat up, "Chou and I aren't lovers!" Even Ootori looked alarmed at that statement.

"Of COURSE you are!" the girl exclaimed, "why else would you treat him to ice cream last Tuesday?"

"He my Kouhai(1)!" Shishido protested, "and he tackled a very hard move we've been working on!"

"Mm-hmm," she grinned, "a VERY hard move."

"Ah, thank you for coming miss," Oshitari quickly escorted her out the door. Everyone looked at the Silver pair.

"You know, you two do spend a large amount of time togther," Hiyoshi commented.

"Oh, shut up!" Shishido told him.

Everyone stared at Shishido.

"What?" he looked at them all.

"At least we learned one thing," Oshitari got up to go get the next girl.

"WHAT?" Shishido was still looking at them all.

"You are VERY homophobic," Gakuto smirked as the next girl walked in.

[]

"Miyori!" Yuuki called outside the showers, "why aren't you ready? It's 6:29!"

"Yuuki-chan, I'm fixing my hair," Miyori called as she braided her hair in the shower, "do you want me to go to the meeting looking like a slob?"

"No," Yuuki whimpered, "but I don't want you to miss out!"

[]

"This is number 13," Oshitari gave Atobe the girl's letter.

"Thank you for seeing me today," the small girl said meekly as she sat down.

"So why do you think you can be team manager?" Atobe asked.

"I don't know about manager," the pale girl said softly, "but I am good at deskwork."

"So why did you come here today?" Oshitari asked.

"I-I like tennis," she said quietly, "I thought there would be some responsibilities that needed to be taken care of, a-and I figured I could try to take care of some of those responsibilities." Atobe nodded.

"Have you had any experience in working such an office?" Atobe leaned back in his chair.

"I was in the middle school student council last year," she said quietly, "and I helped organize the big end of year party."

"I remember that," Mukai chimed in, "it was so big, all the Hyotei schools were invited."

"And it was well done," Atobe nodded, "thank you for coming today." She nodded and left the room.

"I like her," Oshitari said as he shut the door, "she's the hardworking type we need."

"But she's so timid," Ootori voiced his thought.

"You're one to talk," Shishido nudged his friend.

"Ore-sama thought you didn't want this," Atobe let his chair lean up, "what changed your mind?"

"You've already decided to go through with it," Ootori looked Atobe in the eyes, "I just want to get it right."

"Get it right?" Gakuto frowned.

"What exactly to you mean by 'timid'?" Oshitari asked, overriding the question.

"She will be easily ignored," Chotarou said.

"But isn't that what is wanted? Just a desk lackey?" Mukahi asked. Atobe studied Chotarou for a moment.

"You are right," Atobe said finally, "she is too quiet. Good call." Shishido and Gakuto looked between Atobe, and finally Ootori. Were they speaking in some kind of code?

"Did you just get what your boyfriend said?" Gakuto asked, still confused.

"Shut up, Mukahi. Just shut up."

"What? Are you sad you don't understand your boyfriend."

"GAKUTO!"

[]

"MIYORI!" Yuuki was bouncing on the spot, "its 7:02! They will be done soon!"

"Yuuki," Miyori said soothingly, "I'm blow-drying my hair so it will be styled and dry. Do you want me to go to in front of the tennis boys will a wet spot down my uniform?"

"No," Yuuki began pacing the locker room, stroking her hair, "but I'm starting to think you won't ever get out of here."

[]

Miyori was absolutely glowing. It might have had something to do with the fact that she had just pampered herself for almost an hour, made her hair in a wavy fashion that she had wanted to try for only forever, and actually looked decent, but she was leaning more towards how late it was. Miyori could almost guarantee that the interviews were over.

"There might be hope," Yuuki was practically carrying her to the tennis clubhouse, "it's only 7:15 and there were alot of girls when I checked earlier."

"No," Miyori said halfheartedly, "I've missed it. There's nothing we can do."

"Well the least you can do is check," Yuuki began pushing her, "I didn't just go through menopause and back for nothing!"

[]

"Who is left?" Chotarou asked wearily, leaning on the wall.

"That was the last one," Oshitari took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"So who did we pick?" Gakuto stretched his arms.

"I liked girl 21," Shishido snickered, "she was well informed."

"Well Ore-sama didn't," Atobe glared at Shishido, "anyone who knows THAT much about ore-sama has to be paying large amounts of cash to my maids."

"Your maids?" Shishido said innocently, "I thought your maids adored Atobe-sama."

"Let me rephrase that," Atobe's eye flashed, "she's paying SOMEONE."

"What about 8?" Oshitari offered, steering away from a dangerous subject, "she seemed efficient."

"She couldn't even say 'efficient' with that heavy lisp she has," Hiyoshi muttered. Gakuto and Shishido snickered.

"Jirou!" Atobe called him awake. Jirou blinked a couple times and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What number girl do you think should become team manager?" Atobe asked him

"Number 15, sticks out in my memory," Jirou recalled. The regulars exchanged glances. Girl number 15 had come in and sat down on the bench next to Jirou instead of in the swivel chair, and had begun stroking his hair.

While Jirou had only twisted a little bit in his sleep, the rest of the regulars had been deeply disturbed by her open molestation of the sleeping boy.

"Uh, that one was too loud," Ootori grimaced.

"Why don't we narrow it down to ACTUAL candidates?" Oshitari said, "like ones that would do something productive?"

"If we ignore all the fangirls the ones we have left are 8, 13, and 26," Atobe looked through the list.

"The lisp?" Shishido raised an eyebrow, "8 would be the laughingstock of the team."

"Her voice drove me up the wall," Mukahi shuddered.

"26 then," Oshitari offered.

"Um..." Ootori quivered in his chair, "she scared me a little bit."

"What was it?" Hiyoshi looked at him, "her pale blonde hair? her gaunt looking face?"

"The pentagram around her neck," Chotarou fingered the cross around his own neck nervously. The regulars exchanged glances.

"You didn't notice it?" Chotarou asked, still shaken.

"I noticed it, but I didn't know what it was," Gakuto shrugged.

"That leaves 13," Atobe said with finality.

"I thought she was 'too timid'," Shishido did air quotes.

"That's all that is left," Oshitari sighed, "if not her, then we will have no team manager. It's not like another option is going to come through the door."

"Hellloooo?" A girl with wavy brown hair poked her head through the door in a singsong voice, as if Oshitari had cast a summoning spell. All the regulars turned their heads.

"Oh! SorryIthoughtitwasempty!" and slammed the door behind herself.

"Was that another one?" Mukahi groaned.

"Let's say it wasn't and not have a team manager," Shishido covered his eyes.

"No," Oshitari got up, "if she's a candidate then we will oblige her an interview. I'll get her Atobe." Oshitari walked out the room and saw the girl turning the corner.

"Oy!" he called out. She froze.

"Aren't you going to go to the interview?" Oshitari pointed to the door.

"What interview?" Miyori moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, "thought that room was the ladies bathroom."

"Funny," Oshitari took the letter from her hand and examined it, "considering the amount of testosterone in that room."

"So it's the prime bathroom for steroid usage," she shrugged, "who am I to judge others?"

Oshitari turned her to the room, "humor us."

When Oshitari walked in a few of the regulars gave him looks of irritation. Oshitari ignored them and gave Atobe the letter.

Miyori sat down in the swivel chair, disheartened. She had almost gotten away. Almost.

"So, why are you late?" Atobe raised an eyebrow. Miyori turned to Atobe hoping her icy gaze would be enough to scare him.

"I apologize. I had assumed the interviews were over and that I would be safe. Obviously I was wrong."

"You were," Atobe smirked, "so, to get to the point, why do you think you could be team manager?"

"I can do deskwork at a decent pace and I have had a 'technical' medical training," Miyori said simply, "so can you now tell me I'm not good enough and send me out?"

"A 'technical' medical training?" Oshitari asked.

"I know things about muscles and when they are injured blah blah," Miyori said, pushing some more of her now wavy hair behind her ear.

"Ore-sama doesn't believe you," Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lack of faith Atobe-senpai," Miyori sighed, "does that mean I can leave?"

"Can you prove it?" Mukai asked, unconvinced. Miyori sighed again.

"Someone hold out their wrist," she put her hand out. Chotarou walked up to her and let her examine his right wrist.

"It's well toned," she observed. She let go of his wrist. A couple of the regulars rolled their eyes and Jirou was slowly falling asleep. Anyone who had kept up with the fact THAT THEY TRAINED could have told them that.

"Now that you are fully disappointed, may I leave?" Miyori was sitting on the edge of her seat, waiting for the green light.

"Ore-sama is not quite 'fully disappointed'," Atobe picked up a pen off his desk, "but Ore-sama is curious. Why did you come if you so blatantly despise this position?"

"It was for... a personal favor," she decided.

"One of your fangirl friends," Shishido snorted.

"Actually, yes," she laughed, relishing the irony, "but now that I've said my part, is it okay if I go?"

"Well, that settles it for me," Oshitari got up, about to lead her out, "have a nice day." Miyori beamed.

"You might want to soak your left ankle in hot water," she smiled at the door, standing up.

"My left ankle?" Oshitari glanced down.

"The sprain wasn't bad, but you can never be too careful," she left the room, humming happily.

She was free. SHE WAS FREE! No tennis manager position for her. She waited until she got past the corner of the building and jumped in the air, writhing with happiness. She didn't care that she had just given one of the guys helpful advice, because she WAS FREE!

"You did hurt your ankle, didn't you?" Atobe murmured.

"Extended my leg a litte too far on a return," Oshitari confirmed the statement.

"Well, looks like there's no manager for us," Shishido stood up cheerily, "glad we had such a fun get together."

"Not so fast," Atobe raised a hand, "I think we found our manager, don't you?" Everyone groaned.

"Aw, just because she could see an injury?" Gakuto complained.

"How many people do you know that could spot something like that?" Atobe asked him. Mukahi remained silent.

"Bring her back Oshitari," Atobe told him. Oshitari nodded and quickly exited the clubhouse.

"Why are we talking to her again?" Shishido groaned.

"Because she's the one," Atobe said deftly. Oshitari brought her back in the room. She frowned as she slid back in the room.

"Make sure you are here early in the morning," Atobe told her, "practice starts at 7 AM, but it is necessary for you do to things beforehand."

"Hold it," she stopped Atobe, "I didn't accept this job. In fact, I REFUSE."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "but you are here now. You wouldn't be here if you didn't want the job."

"I'm here because I was asked to be," she stared at him, unblinking, "why don't you get someone else to work for you?"

"Because you are the most qualified," Oshitari said simply.

"What about that number 8?" Shishido said loudly, "she was good one."

"Yeah," Miyori nodded vigorously, "that number 8 is a much better candidate."

"No, she isn't," Oshitari took her by the shoulders and led her back to the swivel chair. She sat down and gazed up at Oshitari with the most intense stare she could muster. _Has no effect on wild Oshitari._

"Look, I've already told you," Miyori said tiredly, "I'm not the right girl for you."

"Ah, but you are," Atobe said, "you can be the personal trainer as well as the desk worker. And you would be associated with the tennis club."

"Such a good deal! Does it come with a free tee shirt, too?" Miyori muttered.

"Ore-sama insists you stay," Atobe told her, "you are needed."

Miyori huffed. When were they going to get it through their heads she wasn't going to do it?

"Just leave then," Hiyoshi said bluntly. Everyone went silent. _Mind reader...?_ Miyori sat back in the chair, waiting for more.

"If you don't want to do it, don't complain, do something about it," Hiyoshi said simply, tired of the whole thing.

"You're right," she stood up, "that's the best idea I've heard all day." She walked up to Hiyoshi, looked him straight in the eye and shook his hand.

Hiyoshi blinked. Miyori's eyes were crystalline blue, but there was something in them. Some kind of emotion. Something familiar?

"Do keep your common sense," she smiled approvingly, "there isn't enough to go around in here." Hiyoshi was about to identify the emotion, but before he knew it, she had left.

"Thank you Hiyoshi!" Shishido shook his his hand as well, "no tennis manager for us!" Shishido and Ootori left, followed by Mukahi and Jirou. Hiyoshi was still in a slight daze when he left the room.

"What do you think?" Oshitar leaned on Atobe's desk. Atobe picked up Miyori's letter and looked at her name. Then he opened a filing cabinet and pulled out a file with a picture of her in her glasses and ponytail paper-clipped to the front.

"I think we've found her."

* * *

><p>(1) Kouhai is like a younger student mentored by an older one.<p>

DUM! DUM! DUM! Miyori said no, but Atobe thinks yes? Chaos ensues. Or rather chess? Anywho, comment on how it was and what you think is going to happen next!

Thanks for taking your time to read :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bum Bum Bum! New Chapter!

I do not own Prince of Tennis or Yahtzee

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Miyori woke to the sound of her cell phone buzzing. She pushed her hair out of her face and picked up the phone. 'One New Message' flashed on the screen. She pressed a button.

_Your carriage awaits -Atobe_

She blinked at the glare of the screen. Miyori put on her glasses to make sure she read the message correctly. Down to the last word. Miyori checked her watch. 5:45AM. She looked out her window to the gate of her house. There was a limousine sitting at the end of her driveway, and a driver was standing next to the car, waiting.

"Darn you Atobe," she searched for her book bag, more exasperated than angry, "darn you into socks."

[]

Atobe stood by the gates of the school with Oshitari, who was clutching a styrofoam cup of coffee to curb the morning chill.

"Do you really think she's going to show?" Oshitari stood next to him, drinking his cup of coffee.

"Not really," Atobe reclined on the gate, "but Ore-sama wants to see what her first move is."

"First move? What are you playing at, Atobe?"

"My dear Oshitari-kun, I am not playing at anything," Atobe turned his head slightly towards Oshitari, "Ore-sama has made the his move, and now it is her turn."

"You're playing some sort of mind board game with her," Oshitari sniffed at the sideways answer.

"Not a board game, but chess," Atobe said lazily, "Ore-sama does not enjoy playing with plastic pieces on flimsy cardboard."

"It's a mind game Atobe," Oshitari gave him a withering look.

"Well if it's my mind game, Ore-sama prefers it to be sophisticated," Atobe stared out past the Hyotei parking lot, his eyes following a black vehicle in the distance.

Oshitari snorted, "You could play a refined version of mind Yahtzee. Then your mind dice could be diamond encrusted."

Atobe straightened as he confirmed the correct car driving towards him. The car stopped in front of the high school boys and the driver parked the car. He got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door closest to Atobe. Atobe stepped to the car and picked up a piece of paper off the seat.

_Not really a morning person, but thanks for the offer. And to set the record straight if you didn't understand the first ten times, I DO NOT WANT TO BE THE TEAM MANAGER. Try anything at school and I will be speaking to Girl 21 very soon. -Shizuka Miyori_

Atobe's eyes hardened at the last sentence. The memory of the girl who knew one too many things about him... Oshitari was very careful about hiding his amusement, but after reading the paper he knew that it was an empty threat.

"If she had actually written the girl's name I might have appreciated it more," Oshitari examined the note. Atobe let him have the note and began walking to the clubhouse. Oshitari followed him. Atobe turned the knob and the door clicked open. Atobe sat down with a fist covering his mouth.

"You know she probably has nothing," Oshitari took another sip of his coffee, "why do you worry?"

"Ore-sama is not worrying, Ore-sama is thinking," Atobe let his elbows rest on the desk. Oshitari sat down on a bench and studied Atobe. What was he going to do next?

"Oshitari, call the regulars," Atobe finally put his hand down, "we are about to have a meeting." Oshitari didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned by Atobe's serious demeanor, but began dialing Jirou's number first.

"Is this about the girl?" Oshitari asked as he put the ringing phone to his ear.

"Obviously," Atobe snorted, "she is most definitely the one we want."

"How can you tell?" Oshitari drank the last of his coffee before he heard a sleepy 'hello' on the other line.

"One, from this note she is obviously strong willed," Atobe held up a finger. Oshitari felt like snorting at Atobe's thickness. "And two, the way she stunned Hiyoshi to his chair was what had Ore-sama set on her in the first place." Oshitari smiled for a moment before telling Jirou that a meeting was about to happen.

[]

"Ng," Shishido rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "it's so early." Getting a surprise call from Oshitari at 6 in the morning wasn't his favorite way to wake up, but since Oshitari had said it was important, he got up anyway. Had it been Atobe, he would have hung up.

Shishido managed to pull on a jersey and pants and had begun walking out the door, but he was so tired that at this point, he was just barely scuffling in the streets.

"Who turned you into the living dead?" Gakuto walked up to him from nowhere.

"I need a drink," Shishido stopped at the nearest vending machine and dug through his pocket. He managed to scrounge up enough change to buy an energy drink. Shishido put the change in the machine and pushed a button.

"Did Yuushi call you about some meeting that was going on this morning too?" Mukahi watched as Shishido popped the drink open with a hiss.

"Yep," Shishido threw his head back as he drank deeply from the brightly colored aluminum can, "know what it's about?"

"No," Mukahi frowned, "he only told me it was important." Shishido rolled his shoulders in their sockets a couple times before taking another sip.

Shishido began walking again, "he can explain himself when we get there."

[]

The two walked past the Hyotei gates and towards the tennis courts. Shishido could see Oshitari standing next to the door of the clubhouse.

"What is this about Yuushi!" Gakuto called before they got close to him. They made it all the way to the door before Oshitari said a word.

"Come on," Oshitari opened the door, letting them in, "Atobe will explain."

Gakuto and Shishido walked in. Jirou was sitting next to the window and Ootori and Hiyoshi were sitting next to each other, whispering to one another. Kabaji was sitting by Jirou and looked up when the two boys walked in. Shishido sat down next to Ootori and Oshitari and Mukahi sat down as well.

"What's this about, Atobe?" Mukahi asked, folding his arms.

"I called this meeting because I have an important announcement," Atobe let himself swivel slowly.

"Announcement?" Jirou was at a loss. Atobe pulled a file out of his desk and showed them a picture. Everyone leaned in. A dark haired girl with glasses stared up at them with a smile from the glossy print.

"This is Shizuka Miyori," Atobe tapped the photo, "she is going to be our new manager." Nobody said a word.

"'is going to be'? I thought we weren't going to not have one," Mukahi frowned, "you mean she's said yes?"

"That's what this meeting is for," Atobe set the picture down, "we are going to persuade her."

A larger, more pregnant silence followed this statement.

"You are joking, right?" Shishido stared at Atobe like he had announced his maids had ran off to become hawk trainers, "most of us don't want one of those and you decide out of the blue that we are going to tell this girl we are dying for her to become the manager?"

"Ore-sama doesn't joke about such things," Atobe said mildly, "we are going to convince her she should be team manager."

"I don't think this is quite right," Jirou frowned, "have we even interviewed her?"

"Yeah," Mukahi looked at the picture, "I don't remember her." Realization dawned on Gakuto's face. He had seen her before...

"Actually, we have," Oshitari had a small smirk, "she was one of the better candidates."

"No we didn't," Hiyoshi argued, "I would have remembered her." Ootori flinched slightly.

_What are you doing Hiyoshi?_

"Ahn?" Atobe sat up, "Hiyoshi would remember a girl?"

"She's in our class," Ootori explained, getting ancy. If they weren't being careful, the rest of the regulars might get the wrong idea of what Hiyoshi actually thought of her.

"Then perhaps you two could give an angle," Atobe said.

"A-angle?" Chotarou's expression gave way to thought, "I don't know of any 'angle's you could work..."

"You could let her borrow a pencil," Mukahi snickered. Ootori blinked in embarassment and Shishido covered his laughter with the inside of his arm. Hiyoshi's eyes widened a fraction, then closed in an angry glare. She was going to annoy him to death, the stupid girl.

"That was the pencil girl?" Oshitari took another look at the picture, "I suppose so. Though I have to say, she looks better without glasses."

"Without glasses?" Jirou was so confused it hurt to watch him, "was she not wearing glasses in the meeting?"

"No, she wasn't," Oshitari held the photo up to his face again. Atobe frowned.

"Ore-sama is missing something," he turned to Oshitari, "what exactly happened?"

"The ditzy girl lost her pencil and was making a noise about it," Hiyoshi sighed irritably. He scrunched his face, as if in pain, "I gave her mine because she was being too loud."

"I've never seen you so worked up over a girl, Wakashi," Shishido's laughter had subsided to a mild chuckle.

"She's an annoying distraction," Hiyoshi's voice rose in volume, his eyes still tightly shut.

Both Oshitari and Atobe shared a meaningful glance at the word 'distraction.' The wheels in Atobe's mind began turning. If Hiyoshi knew which interview she had been, how messed up would he become...

"We are still going to try to get her to be the team manager," Atobe dipped his head, "after all, she had a good eye for injuries." Hiyoshi's eyes snapped open.

_She... she..._

"You mean she was the last interview!" Gakuto stood up gaping at Atobe, "she looks totally different in that picture than what she looked like yesterday!"

"Yesterday was an exception as far as I can tell," Oshitari had finally slid the picture back on Atobe's desk, "either that or she got a makeover."

"Hah! How 'bout that Hiyoshi! Your girlfriend is really pre-" Mukahi stopped. Hiyoshi was sitting Indian style on the ground with a forced calm expression. His eyelids flitted every now and then. He was meditating.

"Hi-yo-shi?"

Atobe frowned. He had meant to test Hiyoshi, but to have him at break point so quickly...

Hiyoshi's eyes open and he stood up. All the regulars were watching him carefully.

"Do what you want," Hiyoshi had said quietly, returning to normal, "I will not have a part in this." He walked to the door and left the regulars to gaze at where the first year had been.

Atobe got up out of his chair and walked to the window. Hiyoshi dug a tennis racket out of his bag and was walking to a court with a ball basket on it. He took the balls one by one serving over and over and over again.

Everyone was silent, listening to the repeated 'pok!' of tennis balls.

"Kabaji," Atobe called his faithful friend, "I believe Hiyoshi needs a warm up partner."

"Usu," Kabaji proceeded to get up and leave the clubhouse.

"Now," Atobe turned once more to the group around him, "I still want Shizuka Miyori as our manager, but if any of you have objections..."

"No way!" Jirou hopped out of his chair, grinning, "this is becoming exciting."

Shishido chuckled, getting up, "Wakashi should be stirred up like that every now and then."

"Besides," Gakuto grinned, "things are only beginning." The three left the clubhouse to begin their own tennis practice. Ootori was still sitting in his seat, concern lines etched in his face.

"Ootori," Oshitari called him back from the realm of thought. Chotarou looked up. He rose slowly and looked at Atobe directly.

"I don't mind Shizuka-san becoming our team manager," Ootori said openly, "but I do mind if you use her to hurt other people." He too left the room. It was only Oshitari and Atobe left in the clubhouse.

"You did kind of take it too far," Oshitari told him.

"Ore-sama knows that," Atobe said in low tones, "I wanted to test Hiyoshi's mental strength with her as his opponent."

"Always testing, always playing mind games," Oshitari shook his head as he got to his feet.

"Don't give me that," Atobe sniffed, "I know you play as many mind games as I do." Oshitari grinned.

"Whatever happens, just be careful, alright?" Oshitari walked over to his captain, "it's going to be interesting either way though,"

"Don't we know it," Atobe smirked. Oshitari walked out of the clubhouse and Atobe approached the window once more.

Kabaji and Hiyoshi were having a stunning rally while Gakuto and Shishido were going at it. Jirou was still hyped up on excitement and Chotarou was crouching down to get a racket out of his bag. Atobe's smirk lessened into a satisfied smile.

The pieces were set, the board was ready, and Atobe saw his opponent in his mind's eye clearer than before. Atobe walked back to his desk and sat in his chair.

All that was left was for someone to make the first move.

* * *

><p>I thought about saying "Let the games begin" but that was too Hunger Games for me.<p>

So how was it? Kind of short I know, but it's meant to be.

Thank you for reading and please leave your reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Finally writ! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Miyori walked into the classroom about the normal time she usually did. The pre-lesson chatter filled the air as she glanced around the room. Chotarou was frowning at a problem on his page and Hiyoshi was searching for something in his bag.

"Good morning Ootori-kun," Miyori nodded. Ootori looked up and blinked at her in surprise. He shook his head then tried for a smile.

"Good morning Shizuka-san," Ootori said cordially. Hiyoshi glanced up at Miyori as she spread all her books on her desk. He turned his focus to the book he had found in his bag.

She sat down in her desk and pulled out a notebook to begin class when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Ore-sama needs to talk to you._

Miyori rolled her eyes. After the limo stunt he had pulled, she was in no mood to text Atobe, no matter how pompous that made her sound. She didn't know what would be worse for the fangirl population, finding out Atobe Keigo was texting her, or finding out she was ignoring Atobe Keigo. She shut her phone and began filing through her books.

"Ootori-kun, what's today's first lesson?" she looked up from her things.

"Uh..." Chotarou turned to Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi propped up the physics book that he was reading so they could see the cover.

"Ah, thank you... Hiyoshi-kun," Miyori pushed up her glasses.

He grunted and put his textbook back down on the desk. Miyori raised an eyebrow. What had she done to make him angry this time? She rolled her eyes. The guy would have an eternal stick up his butt if this continued.

Miyori felt her phone buzz again. She pulled out her physics book before checking her phone.

_Would you be so kind as to respond Ore-sama's messages? Then Ore-sama will not have to come get you from your class in 10 minutes -Atobe_

Miyori sighed. She had just gotten everything ready. Miyori looked at the clock. 7:45.

She pushed all her books in her bag, scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and walked up to the teacher. Miyori murmured something about the nurse and the teacher nodded. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the note on the desk. Ootori frowned as he watched Miyori leave.

"Is she sick?" he wondered with concern. Hiyoshi snorted, turning a page.

"Probably forgot something," he continued reading.

"What is your problem with her?" Chotarou turned on him, irritated, "it's not like she has done anything to you, and you can't say one nice thing about her." Hiyoshi looked up from his book with a pause.

"She has neat handwriting. I've seen one of her essays."

"That's not what I meant," Ootori sighed, "why are you so rude when it comes to her?"

"Because she is annoying," Hiyoshi turned back to his book, "and eveyone seems to use her to mess with me. If I am rude enough, then maybe she will leave me alone and the problem will go away."

"You were kind enough to her in the meeting," Ootori pointed out.

"I didn't know who she was at that point," Hiyoshi shrugged.

"But that shouldn't matter," Chotarou argued, "besides, I'm pretty sure she had you stunned in her hands when she shook yours." Hiyoshi looked up at him with a warning glare that this was a no-no topic. Ootori sighed impatiently, "well she did."

"_She_ did not stun me," Hiyoshi corrected him, "her eye-you know what, it doesn't even matter." He thought better about what he was saying and went back to his book.

"What happens when Atobe convinces her to become the team manager?" Ootori tapped his pencil on Hiyoshi's desk. A small smirk formed on Hiyoshi's face, but he said nothing. Ootori was silent for a moment.

"You don't think Atobe can do it," Chotarou's eyes narrowed.

"Atobe is worth Gekokujou, but I fail to see how he will be able to pull off this one," Hiyoshi turned the page, "when a person has made up their mind, they stick to it."

As if on cue, Atobe came strolling in the classroom, attracting the attention of the entire class, even Hiyoshi and Ootori. Atobe glanced up at the classroom clock. 7:50. He hid a small smirk.

"Ah, Atobe," the teacher put down his pen, "what can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow someone for a moment," Atobe requested.

"You can take both Ootori and Hiyoshi if need be," the teacher offered.

"No, it's not them," Atobe waved a hand, "I need to talk to Shizuka Miyori." The class murmured.

"I'm afraid you just missed her," the teacher pointed to her desk, "she felt sick and had to go to the nurse."

"Ah," Atobe walked over to her desk and picked up the piece of paper on it. He unfolded it carefully.

_Give me one good reason -Shizuka Miyori_

Atobe made no movement, but just looked at the note. He stared at it longer than was probably necessary, but that was because the gears in his mind were turning.

Atobe pocketed the note.

"What's he doing?" Ootori whispered.

"An attempt at persuading, I guess," Hiyoshi didn't look up from his book. He could care less.

"Atobe-sama!" Kimiko stood up out of her desk. He turned to her, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I-if you are still looking for a manager," she gave a small bow, "I could be of service." He studied at her for a moment. The silence hung thick in the air. Then a smile flickered on his face for less than a moment. He had found an opening.

"I'm afraid you are too late," he finally told her, "the position has already been filled." There was a collective gasp in the room. The corner of Atobe's lips turned up. Atobe turned to the teacher and gave a polite nod.

"Pardon me for disturbing your class," he left the room. The teacher went back to writing lesson plans down. Atobe shut the door behind himself and the only sounds in the room were the scratching

"Position has already been filled?" some guy said aloud, "what does that mean?"

"What does it mean?" a girl said, outraged, "it means Shizuka Miyori is the tennis team manager!" Hiyoshi looked up from his book.

"No it doesn't," another guy shrugged it off, "just because he was looking for her doesn't mean she's the manager."

"Then why else would he be looking for her?" the girl defended her statement with a glare. This sparked a whole different argument.

"Atobe is being overconfident," Hiyoshi hummed quietly, "saying the position has been filled."

"But he's off to a good start," Ootori whispered, "he basically incinuated that she is our manager, and if everyone thinks she is the manager, she might as well be. It would be hard to deny it when Atobe has practically confirmed it himself." Hiyoshi paused. He hadn't thought of that.

"Yo Hiyoshi, Ootori," one of the guys called to them, "is she the new manager or not?" The entire class bombarded them with questions.

"Class!" the teacher clapped for their attention, "it's time to begin today's lesson." The students grumbled as they got out their textbooks. A few girls flipped their phones open to spread the juicy news to their friends. Hiyoshi heard the faint beeps of cell phone keys being pressed as he flipped a couple pages back to where the lesson began. Was Atobe really going to pull it off?

[]

Miyori had skipped class for the rest of the morning and had spent it in the library. She visited the library so often that the librarian never questioned when she was there, even during class. 98% of the time she was there for a book. She walked through the shelves looking for a good one to read.

"Did you hear?" a voice was whispering on the other side of the shelf, "the tennis team manager position has been filled!"

"What are you talking about?" another voice whispered, "no name has been mentioned."

"That's just it," the other voice said excitedly, "a girl in a first year class bucked up the courage to ask Atobe and he said the position was already filled."

Miyori blinked. The position was already full?

"But there was no name," the second voice said, annoyed, "he could be making it up."

"No, he came into the first year class looking for her," the first voice flipped a phone open and pushed a couple of buttons, "ah, this one, 'Shizuka Miyori.'"

Miyori's eyes widened, then her expression hardened.

_He has the nerve..._ her fist started shaking. She couldn't come up with a single viable thought to end that statement. But her head did fill up with an unhealthy amount of new names for Atobe, most of which should not appear in polite conversation. She bit her lip in an attempt to control her temper.

_I will not scream, I will not scream, I will not-_

"Look," the first voice whispered, "it's Atobe." Miyori peeked out from behind her shelf. Atobe was speaking to the librarian. She strained her ears to pick up even a tidbit of conversation. The librarian glanced over at where Miyori was and Miyori ducked down behind the shelf. She waited a full minute before looking again.

The librarian was shaking her head and Atobe looked unsatisfied. The librarian shook her head again and Atobe sighed. He handed her a piece of paper. She looked down at it and gave a stern nod. Atobe left the library, letting the door slowly swing close. The door echoed throughout the rows of books.

Miyori waited another minute before walking up to the librarian.

"Here," the librarian said tersely, holding out the piece of paper, "you should have told me Atobe Keigo was looking for you."

"I didn't think he'd find me here," she admitted, taking the piece of paper.

"Since the only thing you seem to need is a hiding spot, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the librarian pointed at the door. Miyori sighed and nodded. Miyori gave a small bow and walked out the door.

Once in the hallway, Miyori stopped and made sure no one was there. She opened the paper.

_Very well, but you have to talk to Ore-sama in person -Atobe_

Miyori bit back a laugh. Talk to him in person? It reeked of ambush. And blackmail. She sniffed the paper. It even reeked of expensive cologne.

After the stunts he pulled, the only reason Miyori wanted to see Atobe was... well, she didn't want to see him at all.

Miyori threw away the paper and walked to her locker. Since it seemed like Atobe was making rounds about the school, it was time for her to go back to class. The safest place to be was the last one he looked in.

She turned the dial in different directions until it clicked open. She turned the handle and pieces of paper came gliding out of her locker.

"Huh?" she pushed the pieces of paper into a pile. She picked up a few and began opening them.

_Stay away from Atobe-sama!_

_You don't deserve that position!_

_Why would anyone want YOU on the tennis team?_

Miyori read through almost half. There was a particularly nasty one that had pictures drawn on it.

"People can do that?" Miyori turned the paper sideways. She looked at a couple more notes. Not all of them were bad, there were a couple encouragers in the pile.

_Lucky! Can you get me insider photos?_

_Good job... I think you will do well._

"How about that?" Miyori laughed. "I didn't know they made fangirls in a nice version."

"You'd be surprised," a voice said behind her. She spun in place to find a dark blue haired boy with glasses. He gave her a small smile.

"You've encountered one in the wild?" Miyori deadpanned.

"Not particularly in the wild," he walked around her, "most are born and bred in captivity." He must have circled around her twice before stopping in front of her and staring at her face.

"Do I have something on me?" Miyori touched the side of her cheek, becoming increasingly self-aware.

"You looked much prettier without glasses," the boy commented. Miyori gave him a weird look.

"I've always worn glasses," she put her hands up to the sides of them like they were going to fly off her face.

"Why not try something with lesser rims," he touched his own pair, "it's like you are trying to hide behind those things."

"Do I know you?" Miyori became very wary, "the topic of glasses is not on the top of my conversation list with strangers."

"Is there something you know about glasses that I don't?" the boy raised his eyebrows.

"N-no, I don't... and you still haven't told me how I'm supposed to know you," she steered the conversation back.

"You should, considering where you were yesterday," he said nonchalantly. Comprehension dawned on Miyori's face.

"Tennis team," she shook her head, dismayed.

"You make it sound like I'm a leper," the boy raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just say you guys are infectious," she turned to her locker.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he picked up a stray piece of paper off the floor.

"Don't," she slowly pulled her bag out of her locker until gravity took over, "just go with the diseased leper shtick." The boy let out a warm chuckle.

"So who exactly are you?" Miyori checked the contents of her bag. The boy did not answer her question, but continued to study her.

"It's rude not to answer a girl when she asks you a question," Miyori glanced up.

"Forgive me then," the boy settled with a smaller smile, "I'm just trying to comprehend something."

"Sorry, I don't show my tattoos to just anybody," Miyori shut her locker and turned around.

"I assume you've always been this funny," he said dryly. The guy held out the piece of paper.

"Thank you-" she pulled the paper out of his hand.

"Oshitari," he told her, "Oshitari Yuushi."

"Thank you, Oshitari-senpai," she slid the slip of paper out of his grip, "it is senpai, right?"

"I suppose if you are a first year," he shrugged.

He gave her a last nod and casually strolled away with his hands in his pockets. Miyori watched him go. Then she looked down at her note and unfolded it carefully.

_Ore-sama has reconsidered and decided not to leave the decision of the time and place of this meeting to you, considering the amount of cooperation you have given Ore-sama. So Ore-sama has set up an appointment for you to meet with him in the cafeteria. Ore-sama is too busy to go chasing after you, and there are plenty of witnesses in case of any trick one might pull._

She reread the note a few more times. Atobe was good, trying to lure her out in the open like some feral animal. But was he trustworthy? It was true lesser stunts couldn't be pulled out in the open, but the really good blackmail was the ones where you had the people stuck to their chairs in public places. And even though she didn't like to admit it, Atobe could probably pull something like that off.

Then she had to look at the flip side. If she ignored him, things could get infinitely complicated. Even though Atobe couldn't possibly keep chasing her forever, he could still make her life miserable.

_He's probably already succeeded at that, _she looked at the fistful of hate mail that had been left in her locker. If she didn't respond to Atobe, this would probably continue for quite some time. But even if she did, could she convince Atobe to stop it?

Miyori grimaced. Someone as vain as Atobe wouldn't take kindly to not getting his way. Surely it couldn't get worse... could it?

With so many confusing sides to the issue, it would have to be considered carefully.

Miyori slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking down the hallway. She would consider it.

[]

The bell rang for lunch hour to begin. Oshitari walked into the clubhouse and found Atobe talking to Shishido.

"-you asked me to come for this reason?" Shishido sounded unconvinced, "I could have given you this at practice today."

"It's no matter," Atobe waved it off, "you can go now." Shishido gave Atobe a studying look, then walked out of the clubhouse. Atobe took deliberate steps over to the window and watched the activity going on outside. Oshitari sat down on one of the benches.

"Skipping class does not suit you Atobe," Oshitari told him. Atobe closed his eyes with a smile.

"I got permission from the teachers if you are worried about my attendance record," Atobe said plainly, "but I have been busy."

"Now that I'm sure of," Oshitari leaned his back on the wall, "so has Shizuka. She's been avoiding you."

"Ore-sama noticed," Atobe turned from the window to his vice captain, "but I assume you have already met her." Oshitari neither confirmed nor denied the statement, so Atobe took his silence as a yes.

Atobe turned again, "don't you think she could be a good manager?" Oshitari contemplated the question.

"That is something I don't know," Oshitari admitted, "spending 5 minutes talking to her in the hallway doesn't really qualify me as a judge of her character." Atobe didn't move from the window.

"But it should give you a first impression," Atobe conceded. Oshitari sat thoughtfully for a moment. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"It should... but I couldn't give you a good one," Oshitari shrugged, "but I know for a fact if you didn't believe wholeheartedly that she would be a good one, then you wouldn't have spent so much time trying to get her."

"That much is true," Atobe gave a small nod, "but I wanted a more external observation."

"She's gotten hate mail already," Oshitari told him, pushing his glasses up, "is that external enough for you?"

"The masses move quickly," Atobe mused.

"She took it rather well in my opinion," Oshitari gave a slight shrug, "I've seen girls dissolve into tears over less."

"A woman can dissolve into tears over anything," Atobe folded his arms, "it isn't exactly a feat of champions to not cry over a couple mean words on a piece of paper."

"But she isn't doing bad at all," Oshitari shrugged, "you have to consider how emotional girls can be."

"This was much simpler when we were just trying to get a girl for Hiyoshi," Atobe commented with a sigh, "now it's turning into a girl who is a capable manager, possible trainer, emotionally stable, AND Hiyoshi's distraction."

"Unstable would be a more effective in distracting Hiyoshi," Oshitari pointed out.

"Ore-sama wants a distraction, not a incapacitating demon," Atobe shook his head, "Shizuka Miyori will have to be level-headed enough to take worse and keep her cool."

"No wonder she doesn't want the job," Oshitari smiled, "she already knows what we have in store for her."

"Are you saying she's psychic?" Atobe said in amusement.

"Probably," Oshitari chuckled, "or really well informed."

"Ore-sama prefers psychic," Atobe walked back to his desk, "well informed is too messy to handle." Oshitari chuckled. He sighed as his laughter died down and looked again at Atobe.

"You _are_ sure about her, aren't you?" Oshitari asked him with the slightest hint of doubt in his voice. Atobe looked at the time.

"Ore-sama must go," Atobe began putting away papers, "I scheduled a meeting with Shizuka Miyori that Kabaji has been faithfully setting it up." Oshitari smiled. If Atobe was still willing to put in time for this, then she would be fine.

"I'll hold the fort down then," Oshitari changed his position to laying spread on the bench.

"I'm sure you will," Atobe smirked and shut the door behind himself.

[]

Miyori snuck down the hall to the cafeteria. She was still considering going to the cafeteria meeting. It would be nice to be able to go places without living in fear of Atobe and his helpers popping up out of nowhere. She crept along the corridor as quietly as she could, tip-toeing as if in an old mystery film or Scooby-Doo cartoon.

"OY! Do you have a broken leg or something?" a voice echoed down the hall. Miyori froze to the spot. Maybe if she stood still...

"Just because you stop moving doesn't mean you're invisible," the voice sounded slightly amused.

"I'm trying to be stealthy," she crouched, turning on the balls of her feet. Shishido Ryou was standing before her shaking his head. Miyori was ashamed at the fact that his name had just run through her head with no effort at all.

_Yuuki has too much of an effect on me..._

He rubbed his hair, pushing it down and having it pop back up in place.

"Stealthy, huh?"

"Hey, I'm trying," she stood up.

"You need to make your motions more deliberate and fluid," he crouched down and slid across the floor. Miyori bit her lip.

"What?" he looked up.

"Are you trying to ice skate on tile floor?" She tried to cover her expression with her hand.

"You know what, I don't care if you DO look like a chicken when you go around trying to be sneaky," He stood up straight, slightly embarrassed.

"Hmph," Miyori put her hands on her hips, "if I looked like a hedgehog, I would be nicer to people." Shishido bristled.

"At least I don't walk like a chicken."

"Hedgehog hair."

"Chicken walker."

"Hedgehog spike man."

"Chicken strut lady."

"Hair that is actually a bunch of baby hedgehogs living on a bald head."

"Chicken walks a lot... like one that's cripple... on steroids," Shishido tripped up.

"Hah!" Miyori pointed her finger, "I win!"

"Come on," Shishido argued, "hedgehogs on my head? That's super lame!"

"And chickens were better?" Miyori complained. They had a staredown. Shishido felt his eye twitch.

"Dang it, I blinked!" Miyori's shoulders fell in defeat.

"I never lose. Ever," Shishido grinned. She turned and crossed her arms. Miyori's bottom lip was stuck out to its full potential.

He raised an eyebrow, "don't lower yourself to fangirl standards." Miyori lip quivered, and then she laughed.

"You know what? I like you," she smiled, "I thought you would be worse, considering."

"Worse? Considering?" Shishido frowned, "what rumors have _you_ heard?"

"Other than the silver pair ones?" Miyori hid a smile. Shishido had a grimace of pain. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Repeatedly. Miyori tried to stifle her laughter.

"No, no," she waved a hand, "not those. Just considering you are part of the tennis team."

"Bah, whatever," he stuck his hands in his pockets, "tennis regulars are considered many things, mainly because of our captain." Miyori's mood immediately dropped.

"Atobe," she seethed.

"I see he's added another fan to his club," Shishido let out a snort of air.

"I have been avoiding him all day," she gritted her teeth, "he scheduled a meeting with me in a cafeteria. That's actually why I was sneaking around."

"Well," he shrugged, running a hand through his hair again, "Atobe can come off a little strong."

"A little?" she pushed her glasses up her nose, "he had a limo in front of my house at 5:45 in morning. 5:45 IN THE MORNING." Shishido chuckled.

"I wish you luck then," he continued on walking towards the cafeteria, "oh and Shizuka?" He turned his head so she could only see his profile.

"You know my name?" she froze.

"Aw come on! I was about to say something cool," he stamped his foot.

"No, how do you know my name?" she repeated, stepping closer.

"You know mine," he pointed out.

"How do you know that?" she countered.

"Well, I assumed..." he said, startled. She sized him up for a moment.

"I do... but that's because I sit a table full of fangirls," she sidestepped his comment, "how do you know mine?" Shishido paused, the side of his mouth twitching.

"You can thank Atobe for that," he finally spoke, "he told us about you."

"It all goes back to Atobe, doesn't it," she muttered under her breath.

"Che," Shishido kicked at the floor, "don't worry about it."

"It's fine," she looked up at him, "but it does explain why that weird Oshitari guy was at my locker today."

Shishido held back a snigger at thought of Oshitari being called 'weird', "just take it easy. It will blow over eventually." Shishido began walking back to the cafeteria again.

"Shishido," she raised an arm towards him. He turned to her. She was about to say something, but she bit it back.

"Never mind," she turned and ran down the hallway. She wasn't going to go to the meeting the cafeteria, whether Atobe would haunt her for the rest of her life or not. Shishido shook his head and turned back to the cafeteria. He was about to start walking but he stopped.

Shishido looked up at the high rise ceilings.

"I hope you snag her, Atobe. I really do." Shishido listened to his voice in the empty hallway. He thought about what he said.

"Man that was lame," Shishido cringed, "really, really lame."

[]

Miyori ran through the hallway, the echoes of her footsteps surrounding her. Miyori didn't known when, but at some point she just stopped.

_What am I running from? It's just a meeting. Just a dumb meeting where Atobe would try to convince me to become the personal lackey of the tennis team._

Miyori sighed and looked at her watch. Atobe would have already considered her Missing In Action and probably left. She rubbed her face so hard it stretched into an awkward position.

So much for getting the fangirls off her back.

She had just enough time to eat her lunch, and go back to class. Miyori turned the corner to the stairwell. She would just have to eat on the roof.

She began climbing them until she reached the roof door. Miyori turned the knob and pushed it open to find Atobe sitting at table lined with fine linen with dishes on it. He didn't move from his sitting position. Miyori stared at him. He gave a knowledgeable smirk.

"Ore-sama see's you'v-"

Miyori shut the door in front of her.

"Obviously I'm dreaming," she rationalized, "I'm insane, crazy, delusional. I saw Atobe Keigo sitting up there because I am going bonkers."

"Ore-sama would prefer to talk to you without barriers in between," his drawl carried from the other side of the door, "unless you like talking to yourself like this." Miyori opened the door and took one step outside. The door clanked shut behind her.

"Ore-sama supposes that's better," he smoothed a few wrinkles out of the table cloth. Miyori took another look at the table. There were two silver covers over... well, food Mayumi could only guess. Two wine glasses filled with water glistened in the sun.

"This is an odd looking lunch room," Miyori looked around at the sky. Atobe raised an eyebrow. Her humor seemed lost on him.

"I mean to say that I thought the meeting was in the cafeteria," she explained.

"Ore-sama didn't think you would show to that meeting," Atobe reclined in his chair, "so Ore-sama scheduled a different one." It was Miyori's turn to raise an eyebrow. Atobe didn't say anything to express further meanings, but rather removed one of the silver covers. It was two plates of gourmet food.

"Hungry?" he set the silver cover on the ground, "Ore-sama can only assume you haven't eaten." Miyori shook her head and let out a small laugh.

She walked over to the table and sat down. Atobe served her a plate and she picked up a fork and knife from a set of silverware inside a napkin. Miyori was about to start when she stopped.

"Why do I get the feeling I will be paying for this later?" she put her utensils down.

"It's already been paid for," Atobe said slowly, "unless you thing the waiter is going to come through that door with a check."

"No, like I'll owe you a favor for this," Miyori gestured at the food.

"Just think of Ore-sama as the host of this luncheon," Atobe said, resting his head on his hand, "it is more of a casual thing than business."

"I thought you wanted to talk about the manager position," she pointed out.

"Ore-sama does, but Ore-sama didn't plan on diving in directly," he said with a flick of the hand, "but if you conduct your affairs as such then I will be prompt: Ore-sama would like you to be the manager of the tennis team for various reasons and requests that you join the club immediately."

"That was more of a command than a request," she muttered.

"If you see it as a command, then Ore-sama must assume that you accept the position," he sat up and began working on his lunch once more.

"On the contrary," she returned the comment, "you may be getting a manager, but it will not be me."

Atobe almost grinned at the statement, "that's what you think."

"It doesn't matter what I think, does it?" Miyori looked up at the clouds, "because the intended meeting wasn't about my thoughts, it was about the reason I should join the club. And honestly, I don't have a single viable reason why I would ever want to."

"Not even one?" Atobe set down his knife. Miyori shook her head.

"Do you have a particular reason as to why you _don't_ want to?" Atobe asked. Miyori thought deeply about it.

"Honestly, it's just another thing for me to do," she shrugged, "and I have a lot on my plate as it is."

"So if your schedule cleared up, you would join?" Atobe asked.

"No," she answered his question with a piercing gaze, "I will not join if you run me off the soccer team."

"Ore-sama never said a word about soccer," Atobe dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "and Ore-sama would never stoop so low as to do something like that."

"So," Miyori crossed her legs, observing Atobe.

"So?" he right back up at her.

"Why all this?" she pushed up her glasses.

"Why put all this effort into winning you over?" Atobe clarified the question.

"I mean, if I wanted a secretary desk person for my club and I hounded her to the ends of the earth, I would send lawyers to do my grocery shopping and assassins to fetch my dry cleaning," Miyori poked her fork at the food.

"You really like weird analogies, don't you?" Atobe asked dryly.

"I'm just saying it's a complete overkill for just a meaningless job like that," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ore-sama doesn't think so," Atobe continued eating.

"Then you have another motive," Miyori narrowed her eyes, "that is the only other explanation." Atobe paused and studied her for the longest time.

"Dear girl, Ore-sama is thorough in everything Ore-sama does," his expression hardened, "Ore-sama doesn't need an ulterior motive to give Ore-sama's all."

"So what is it?" Miyori asked calmly, "from that reaction it has to be a very special motive at that." Atobe's expression stayed hardened for a while, then gave way to a chuckle. He studied her for another moment.

"Ore-sama doesn't think you need to know at this point," he sat back in his chair, "or that you will ever need to know for that matter." Now Miyori was interested.

"Then why does it have to be me?" Miyori asked, wondering if it had something to do with the other motive. Atobe smiled at this question.

"Because you are more qualified than the tennis team could hope for," Atobe told her. Miyori sat there, processing his answer. Atobe stood up.

"Enjoy dessert," he removed the last cover. Atobe set it down and walked to the door of the roof.

There was a piece of cake with strawberries on it, two pieces of paper, and a black queen from a chess set. She took the first slip of paper out from under the plate of the strawberry cake.

_You asked for a reason to become the tennis team's manager and Ore-sama has given it to you. Ore-sama has no intention of bothering you after this point but if you don't find the explicit reason, then perhaps you should talk to some of the tennis regulars._

_If you do decide to do it, make use of these items. They will be exceedingly helpful._

Miyori looked at the other slip of paper. It was a club registration form that was filled out, except for her own signature. She set it to the side and picked up the black queen. Was this the explicit reason Atobe was talking about?

Miyori's eyes widened as she remembered one of the reasons she had wanted to come to the meeting.

Miyori ran for the door of the staircase and opened it.

"Atobe! What about the fangirls!" she called down the stairs. Her echo answered her and the sound of Atobe steps traveling down the staircase was now gone. She turned and went back to the table. She sat down in front of the slice of cake, just staring at it. She sighed as she shook her head.

Miyori picked up the fork on the table and started the piece of cake. If Atobe was going to buy her lunch just to make a point she was going to enjoy it right down to the last strawberry.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

I really hope this one was good enough for you guys. The next one should be interesting (at least I think so).

Thank you for reading and please review! Authors love reviews.

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

I bring you greetings. And another chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Miyori sat in her desk in the classroom with her chin on the desktop, studying the black queen. It was an unusual time for her to be at school, but after tossing and turning in bed that morning, she had finally surrendered to being awake and had gotten ready for the day.

The only problem was that she had arrived at school 30 minutes early.

Miyori sat up and rotated the chess piece between her fingers.

_You asked for a reason to become the tennis team's manager and Ore-sama has given it to you._

Was the black queen supposed to be a symbol? She could think of about 10 crappy metaphors about herself being the black queen and the stability she would give the team or some other load of junk just off the top of her head. Atobe didn't seem to be above the usage of sappy figurative language, but somehow... it didn't seem quite right.

Miyori shook the thoughts out of her head and toppled the queen on its side. She settled for mindlessly rolling it across the desk like a little child, since class wouldn't begin for another half hour.

The door clicked open and Miyori glanced up at who it was.

"You're here early," she commented. Hiyoshi shut the door behind himself.

"I need to see the teacher," he said indifferently, walking to his desk.

"He isn't here," she began rolling the queen across her desk again. Hiyoshi let out a snort and let his book bag fall off his shoulder. He slid into his desk and unzipped his bag, pulling out his a few of his books. He flipped through one of his notebooks and stopped at a middle page. He let out a low hiss of air.

"Did your tires go flat?" Miyori pushed her glasses up.

"What?" his head snapped up from his notebook.

"Nothing," she murmured and stopped the black queen in the middle of her desk, "bad joke."

Hiyoshi muttered something unintelligible and turned back to his notebook. He was frowning. Miyori was slightly curious, but her pride wasn't about to let her ask the rude boy what was wrong.

Hiyoshi pulled out pencil and began writing down something on the paper. His frown deepened and he erased what he had written. Hiyoshi began writing again only to furiously erase it once more. Miyori turned back to the chess piece and listened to the scritch scratch of Hiyoshi's pencil followed by the scuffling eraser.

Miyori finally looked over at Hiyoshi's paper once eraser shavings began flying onto her desk. She leaned out of her chair to get a better look.

"Our math homework?"

"Yes," Hiyoshi said evenly. Miyori took another look at it.

"Don't you have your notes to look at?" she asked. Hiyoshi kept his gaze on his paper.

"I didn't have this problem in my notes," he said curtly.

"If you want I can-" Miyori began.

"No," he stopped her, "I'll just wait for the teacher." Hiyoshi began attempting the problem again. Miyori sighed and rolled her eyes. Man pride.

Hiyoshi began working on the problem until he hit another brick wall. The eraser began scrubbing again.

Miyori was tired of watching him flounder about on his homework. It kept reminding her that she was struggling with something that didn't come with notes. She dug through her bag.

Miyori slapped an open notebook on top of his homework and began walking out the door. Hiyoshi looked up at her.

"Put it on my desk when you are done," she said as she pocketed the queen.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Somewhere quiet," she turned the knob of the door, "it's too noisy in here."

Hiyoshi looked down at her notes. The type of problem he had been working on was explained clearly on her paper. He had been too stubborn to admit he had nodded off when the teacher had been explaining this one, but he didn't like borrowing her notes. In fact, he didn't like borrowing anything from her. Hiyoshi felt like he was obligated to do her a favor, and that wasn't a place he wanted to be.

Hiyoshi made a silent vow to be more vigilant in class.

[]

Mukahi was sitting outside the clubhouse with his arms folded and a disgruntled expression fixed on his face. Shishido pushed the door of the changing room open and saw him sitting there.

"Yo, Gakuto, what are you doing?" Shishido put his hand on his hips.

"Nothing," Gakuto turned slightly, avoiding Shishido's gaze.

"What's wrong?" Shishido sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing," Mukahi repeated, "I'm fine."

"Uh-uh, something's up with-" something caught Shishido's eye. Shishido leaned his head slightly to look through the window behind Gakuto. Oshitari and Atobe were deep in conversation inside the clubhouse.

"You're waiting for Oshitari, aren't you?" Shishido said with a sigh. Gakuto glanced at Shishido, but didn't answer.

Shishido chuckled, "You are jealous."

"I am not jealous," Gakuto huffed, "I just... didn't want to disturb them."

"I'm sure," Shishido said sardonically as he sat down next to him.

"They've been spending an awful lot of time together, you know? And we haven't gotten a chance to-"

"Look," Shishido interrupted him, "Oshitari and Atobe have been spending more time together since they started planning for a team manager, right?" Mukahi thought about it for a minute, then nodded.

"So that means things will go back to normal once Shizuka becomes manager," Shishido shrugged.

"I know we all agreed that it should be her in the meeting," Gakuto glanced at the ground, "but that was because she was pissing Hiyoshi off, I mean, I haven't seen him like that since... actually I've never seen a pissy Hiyoshi before that. No wonder we wanted her."

"And your point...?" Shishido rotated a finger.

"What I meant was that we wanted her to make Hiyoshi angry," Mukahi stuck his tongue out at him, "and we don't even know if she's good enough to do manager-like things."

"Manager-like things? It's paperwork, Gakuto."

"What if she's a closet fangirl?" Mukahi argued, "that kind of stuff surfaces once you are around it enough."

"Eh, I met her," Shishido put his hands behind his head, "she was okay as far as girls go. I think she will be fine."

"So you _spoke _to her," Gakuto nudged him.

"Yeah, I spoke to her," Shishido said slowly, "was I supposed to send smoke signals?"

"I'm merely saying that you are taking quite an interest in her," Mukahi rubbed his chin with a grin.

"Interest? I saw her in the hallway, made a comment, and we chatted," Shishido shrugged.

"Comment? What did you comment on?"

"Ah, that's not important," Shishido coughed, remembering the pitiful way Miyori had 'snuck' around, "what is important is that she will make a good manager."

"If you say so," Mukahi sat back. They sat in silence for a moment. Shishido could hear Atobe was going on about some note or another and Oshitari talking in low tones. It seemed to be a private discussion.

"Want to burst in on their conversaition?" Mukahi offered.

"Eh, I have nothing better to do," Shishido got up.

[]

Miyori was sitting at her desk, half listening to the lesson, half staring at the queen. For some reason, she was still questioning why Atobe had given it to her. The black queen was currently resting on her notebook flanked by a wooden number 2 pencil.

A paper wad whizzed above her head and landed next to the queen. 'Read me' was taped to it. She unwrinkled the paper and smoothed it out until it was somewhat legible.

_Quit the tennis team. NOW_

There was a picture of skull and crossbones. Miyori snorted. She had been worried about the fangirls in her class since there was no way to avoid them, but they were still just talk. Until she saw something pointier than a paper wad fly over her head, she wasn't going to take initiative. The real threats were the tennis die-hards roaming the rest of the school.

Three more paper wads were lobbed at her. Miyori's eyes narrowed. Then one hit her in the back of the head.

Even though fangirls at this level were as deadly as feathers, they still could be extremely annoying.

Miyori snuck a look over at Ootori and Hiyoshi. Ootori was taking careful notes while Hiyoshi was hunched over his own paper.

_Both of them are very hard working_, Miyori observed. She did a double take. Hiyoshi's head was drooping and his pencil was slightly tilted in his hand. Miyori sighed. Hiyoshi wasn't taking detailed notes, he was sleeping.

She picked up one of her hate balls and threw it at him.

"Guh!" Hiyoshi's head shot up. Miyori hid a smile and picked up her pencil. He turned his head around the room to see who threw it, but no one was looking in his direction. He turned back to the teacher and began taking notes fervently.

_Make up for lost steam_, she supposed, _I wonder why he sleeps in class..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by another paper wad to the head. She turned to glare at the girls behind her. All the girls were innocently taking notes.

"Shizuka!" the teacher said sternly.

"Yes, sensei?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you have something important to say, shouldn't you share it with the whole class?" he said vindictively.

"I'll remember," she kept her head down. She heard giggles behind her.

"Since it's time to start the group work we are doing today, I'm going to have you get in groups of three," the teacher began writing instructions on the chalk board, "and Shizuka, since you seem to be so chatty today with your friends in the back, I'm going to have you partner with Ootori and Hiyoshi to avoid that nonsense."

The giggly girls were now aiming death stares at Miyori. She felt a tug at the corner of her lips but refused to smile.

Everyone began migrating over to a circle of friends and began pushing desks togther. Miyori began scooting her desk towards Hiyoshi and Ootori. Once everyone had hunkered down, the teacher began passing worksheets to the group. Miyori dug through her bag until she found what she wanted.

"Why do you have your mirror out?" Hiyoshi asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Miyori situated the compact mirror in front of her.

"It's not mine, it's my friend's," she pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper once she was pleased with how it sat.

Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes. Miyori glared at him, supplying no further response.

"So let's get started on the worksheets," Chotarou said with false cheer as he waved the piece of paper between them. The two minimized their glares and looked down at the work ahead.

"Why don't we section off the first three parts-" Miyori was hit by another paper wad, "and then work together on the last part. That way we can be-" two more paper wads were lobbed in her direction, "efficient." Miyori glanced down at the compact. It was an absolute wonder that the teacher hadn't said anything at this point.

"Um, Shizuka-san?" Chotarou had a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Ootori-kun?" Miyori looked up at him before writing something down on her extra piece of paper.

"Are you going to do anything about..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"About what?" she tilted her head. A paper airplane glided onto her desk. She opened it.

"They are getting fancy," she remarked. More paper wads were whizzing towards her.

Hiyoshi deflected the paper wads with a binder. Miyori looked up at Hiyoshi. He was slightly more irritated than usual.

"You're just going to take that?" his gaze was burning. This probably irritated him most of all, the fact that she was letting the fangirls walk all over her. Clumsy was one thing, but why was she being so helpless?

"No," she pushed his hand holding the binder down and looked into the compact mirror.

"Then what the heck are you doing?" Hiyoshi glared at her. Miyori looked up at him, letting her glasses slide all the way to the tip of her nose. He froze slightly.

"I'm planning my counterattack," she smiled, pushing her glasses back up with her pencil. Chotarou hid a smile. He looked over at Miyori and noted that she had written a few names on her extra piece of paper.

_She is using the compact to see who's throwing the paper wads,_ he reasoned.

Hiyoshi suddenly became extremely interested in his worksheet. Miyori turned to her own.

"So who wants to do section one?"

[]

"Yo-yo!" Yuuki ran through the hallway, waving her arms to get her friends attention. Miyori stopped and turned. Yuuki stopped in front of her, breathing hard from all the running.

"You know that name is really annoying," Miyori watched her friend slowly gain her breath back.

"Not... what I wanted... talk about," Yuuki coughed.

"Take it easy," Miyori patted her on the back, "you have all of lunch hour to tell me." It took Yuuki a few minutes to get her breathing rate normal.

"Okay... that's better," Yuuki calmed down, "now, why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," Miyori motioned for Yuuki to walk with her, "I've been avoiding fangirls who are out to murder me for various reasons."

"And that's another thing," Yuuki pouted, "why didn't you _tell _me you had become the manager? I had to hear about it from the lunch table." Miyori looked around and dragged Yuuki into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"The thing is," Miyori whispered, "I'm not exactly the manager yet."

"YOU'RE NOT?"

"No," Miyori shushed her, "but Atobe wants me to be."

"Then why are you shushing me if you aren't the manager?" Yuuki asked, "Wouldn't that get the rest of them off your back?"

"Since Atobe started the rumor, it will only make them hate me more if I deny it," Miyori rubbed her nose, "they'll accuse me of being self-righteous or something."

"The tennis team must really want you if Atobe is making things up," Yuuki said excitedly, "you need to accept right away."

"Yuuki, I don't even know if I want to do it," Miyori scratched her head with a sigh, "at this point I just want to understand why they want me." Miyori pulled out the slips of paper and the chess piece and showed them to Yuuki.

"So... this piece is your supposed reason?" Yuuki looked up from the note. Miyori nodded

"But I don't know what the reason is," Miyori sat down at an empty desk.

"Are we talking like 'you are the queen of my chess board'?" Yuuki looked down at the club registration form.

"I said reason, not cheesy pick-up line."

"I'm just saying," Yuuki put a hand up, "you never know with guys."

"I think a more correct statement would be you never know with Atobe," Miyori sighed, "I think the only reason I've gotten this far is because of what I've learned from you. And that is scary."

"You should be thanking me instead of criticizing me," Yuuki said in a sulky tone, "I taught you things, didn't I?"

"Things I never wanted to know," Miyori rubbed the back of her neck, "it freaked me out when Shishido Ryou's name popped in my head when I met him."

"Waitaminute, you met Shishido Ryou?" Yuuki stared at her in disbelief, "when did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Miyori said slowly.

"You have to tell me _everything_ you can about him," Yuuki held her hands with glee, "What is he like? What is his favorite food? His favorite color? Does he actually have a thing with Ootori? Does he have a cute voice?"

"Whoa," Miyori wrenched her hands out of Yuuki's grasp, "I only talked with the guy for seven minutes, I don't know his life story. And,'does he have a cute voice?' Really?"

"Well?" Yuuki motioned her to go on, "does he?" Miyori shifted in her chair uneasily.

"I guess?"

"You guess?" Yuuki said monotone.

"Sorry his voice wasn't on the top of my list of things to remember," she put her hands up.

"Well," Yuuki said thoughtfully, "can you tell me anything about him?"

"He has... spiky hair?" Miyori tried. The light went out of Yuuki's eyes.

"You would be an awful fangirl!" she exploded, "you had a _conversation_ with Shishido Ryou and all you can remember is that his hair was spiky!"

"It was more like light banter than a conversation," Miyori tried to calm her down. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Yuuki went dead still.

"You were _joking_ with Shishido Ryou?" Yuuki said in a slow, chilly voice, "it only took you seven minutes to qualify as his _friend_?"

"Oh, I can hear the teacher calling me," Miyori quickly collected her things, "I'll see you later Yuu-chan."

"Oh no," Yuuki grabbed the coat of Miyori's uniform, "you aren't getting away that easily."

Miyori paled. Yuuki dragged her back to the desk.

"Why do I feel like you are going to do horrible things to me?" Miyori felt like running.

"Oh, Yo-yo, I wouldn't do horrible things to you," Yuuki said in a sweet tone, "you're my best friend."

"That's it," Miyori stared at the ceiling, "I'm going to die horror movie style."

"I just want you to do one thing," Yuuki clasped her hands together, rocking on her heels.

"Does it come with a last request?" Miyori twisted a finger in her ponytail anxiously

"Always the kidder," Yuuki giggled, "no, I just want you to take that manager position."

"And if I don't want it...?" Miyori shook her head slowly. Yuuki grinned broadly and walked out the door. Miyori started getting worried. This was extremely out of character for Yuuki to give up without a fight. She _had_ given up, right?

"Yuuki?" she stood up, "Yuuki!" She raced to the door and scoured the hallways. Yuuki was already gone.

"Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan, what are you planning!"

"I'm planning something?" Oshitari walked up to her, slightly amused.

"I wasn't talking to you," she wrinkled her nose, "I don't even know you that well."

"Well when you said Yuu-chan I assumed it was a nickname," he gave a small shrug.

"There are only a few people I call by their first name, much less a nickname," she told him, "you aren't one of them."

"I'm hurt that you don't consider me a close, personal friend," he clutched at his heart dramatically.

"I don't know you," she deadpanned, "I consider Hiyoshi a closer friend than you, and that's saying something."

"What is it between you and Hiyoshi?" Oshitari questioned her, "are you two on unspeakable terms?"

"What the what the who now?"

"Why is there so much tension between you two?" Oshitari said dryly.

"For some reason he is nice to me in a rude manner," she grimaced, "and that irritates me to no end."

"Is that so?" Oshitari pushed up his glasses, _the sentiment is returned, ironically_.

"It tis, it tis," she crossed her arms, "not that it matters." Oshitari kept his smirk to himself. She didn't know how much it actually did matter.

Then Miyori remembered Atobe's note and the black queen.

"I know this is a change in subject, but would you say you are close to Atobe?" Miyori asked, trying not to sound too curious. Oshitari gave her an appraising look.

"One can only hope," Oshitari studied her carefully, "though he has never asked me out once."

"Aren't you a lucky girl?" she said dryly.

"I can't blame it all on luck," he winked at her. She facepalmed herself. She had picked the wrong tennis regular to ask.

"But seriously," Oshitari chuckled, "what did you want to ask?"

"Could you help me with something?" she pushed her glasses up.

"That depends on what it is," he leaned on the wall.

She re-entered the classroom and brought back with her the black queen.

"Does this have any meaning to you?" she handed it to him. Oshitari held it in his palm and examined it.

"The queen of a chess set," he stated, "one of the most versatile pieces on the board. It's quite useful for any strategy. Though it can be very dangerous to your game with consideration to how much you rely on it."

"So you see this piece as... strategy?" Miyori looked at it closer.

"More like power," he handed the queen back, "depending on how you use it, it could make or break a chess game."

"Can it?" Miyori tilted her head, "but you don't have to have one to win, right?" Miyori looked up at Oshitari. He smiled.

"I suppose not," he shrugged, "but a queen doesn't hurt your chances." Miyori stared back down at the queen. Maybe Atobe _was_ being metaphorical...

[]

"Shishido-san," Ootori acknowledged his senpai. Shishido nodded and sat down at the lunch table.

Hiyoshi was focused intently on his lunch, and Gakuto was in line for his own food. Oshitari was nowhere in sight, and Jirou, Atobe, and Kabaji never sat at the lunch table.

"What's up, Wakashi?" Shishido pulled his plate towards himself.

"I saw you about five hours ago," Hiyoshi looked up, "nothing could possibly come 'up' in five hours."

"Jeeze, I was only asking," Shishido frowned as he scratched the back of his head, "no need to impale me."

"Then don't ask such frivolous questions," Hiyoshi turned back to his plate. Shishido frowned at the first year's sharp words.

"Hiyoshi..." Chotarou looked over at his classmate. He had been acting strange ever since they had left class.

"Why are the lines so long?" Mukahi complained as he sat down with his lunch, "you would think some form of crowd control would be managed by now."

"If you are going to complain, then bring a lunch from home," Shishido told him curtly.

"If I didn't have to get to school at ungodly hours in the morning I might have time to make a lunch," Mukahi bit back.

"Take that one up with Atobe, not me," Shishido retorted. The gray haired boy sighed. It seemed that Hiyoshi's attitude had infected the table.

"Aren't we all in knots?" a velvet voice said in amusement. The squabbling pair looked up.

"He started it, Yuushi," Gakuto pointed a finger at Shishido.

"I didn't start anything," Shishido pushed his finger away, "you just came up to the table and started whining away."

"I always whine. You are the one who's supposed to sit there and take it like a man," Mukahi pushed his bangs out of his face.

"Senpai-tachi, can we stop arguing?" Ootori asked half-heartedly. Both parties stopped bickering.

"What's wrong, Cho?" Shishido studied his double partner.

"Nothing's wrong," Ootori waved a hand, "everyone just seems to be in a bad mood."

"I'm not," Mukahi said, wide eyed, "I'm always like this."

"I didn't start out in a bad mood," Shishido admitted, "but something kind of snapped in me for a minute."

"Something bothering YOU, Hiyoshi?" Oshitari asked.

"Nothing's bothering me," Hiyoshi murmured at his plate, "I'm fine."

"No, you seem more 'Hiyoshi' than usual," Mukahi noted.

"More 'Hiyoshi'? Shishido sweatdropped.

"You know, more secluded, scheming, getting ready to 'Gekokujou' someone," Mukahi took a bite of his food.

"Um, Hiyoshi doesn't exactly 'scheme'," Ootori grimaced, "more like careful planning?"

"I suppose," Mukahi pondered the idea.

"While you are defining Hiyoshi, he has already left," Oshitari gestured at the now empty chair, "finishes lunch quickly, doesn't he?"

"Well, whatever you say, he was certainly in a funk," Shishido reclined in his chair.

"But I wonder why," Gakuto took a bite of his lunch.

[]

Miyori walked down the streets of Tokyo's upper end. She sighed, looking up at the high rise buildings.

Soccer had been somewhat of a nightmare: Yuuki had called up a small group of fangirls to watch practice. Surprise, surprise. It wouldn't have mattered much, except every time she had gotten even close to doing something important on the field, the girls abruptly began jeering at her, and the key word here was abruptly.

Miyori knew she wasn't a sissy, but if anything jumped out of nowhere or went off without warning, she jumped too.

That's why she hated surprises, and Yuuki _knew_ she hated surprises. Maybe that was why it had been so hellish. Though Miyori had to wonder where fangirls could find an air horn on such short notice.

Either way, by the end of practice, Miyori's nerves had been shot and she had become a wreck. She was looking forward to reaching her destination.

Miyori reached a tall granite building which glinted in the evening sun. She pulled at one of the large door handles and walked in. Miyori had entered a serene waiting room.

Dark brown leather couches formed a large rectangle in one half of the room. Slow flute music was playing over the intercom accompanied by a soft beat. If the vibrato of the flute wasn't calming enough for you, there small water featured just outside the couches that had a few koi fish and a trickling water fountain.

If she had been wearing her school uniform, she would have looked out of place, but instead she was wearing a light blue blouse and a pair of black slacks. She turned to the other side of the room where a young man in a black turtleneck at a reception desk scrolling through something on the company computer.

"Hey Rin," she gave a fleeting wave before hurrying to the door next to the desk.

"Hey- whoa, where do you think you are going?" Rin looked up from the desktop.

"To the back...?" She raised a finger to the door.

"Nu-uh," Rin's black hair shook as he stood up, "today you are working the reception desk."

"Why!" she put her bag down, "I always-"

"Not today," Rin cut her off, "manager-san says you have to work the desk once a week."

"But why?" she leaned on the reception desk in despair, "I'm much more useful-"

"I KNOW," Rin snapped his fingers, becoming annoyed, "but these orders aren't just from manager-san, they're from corporate. They've changed policy. 'All interns must have at least four hours of deskwork a week'."

"But that's stupid," she dragged her bag behind the counters, "I'm not a secretary I'm a-"

"Did you really just call me that 'S' word?" Rin gave her a disdainful glare and put his hands on his hips.

"You know what I meant," Miyori took her glasses off to rub her eyes, "I don't like doing the _administrative paperwork _when I'm much better used in the back."

"I know how you feel," he patted her on the head with sympathy, pleased with the use of the word 'administrative', "but just think, you get to spend quality time with me."

"Oh, that makes up for it," she muttered, holding up her glasses to the light.

"I'm hurt," Rin swiveled around in his chair in circles with his lip stuck out, "am I not good enough for you?"

"Rin..." she sighed, turning to him, "it's not you, it's me. I'm selfish. I want to be doing the favorite part of my job more than I want to be up front."

"Awww," he jumped out of the chair and held her chin, "Miyori isn't getting her way. Poor wittle baby." She struggled out of his grasp.

"Is there any way to get out of this?" she sat in the other rolling chair, crossing one leg over the other, still holding her glasses in one hand.

"I don't know," he shrugged, resting on the side of the reception desk, opening a file cabinet, "here, this is a copy of the new company policy, go searching for loop-holes."

She put her glasses back on and took the hefty booklet from Rin. He sat down in another chair while Miyori began flipping through the pages until she found the heading 'Interns'.

"Not now," Rin gave a light tug on her ponytail, "we have to do our job. Do it on your own time."

"You are playing solitaire and chatting up one of your college friends on the internet," she studied him with a reproachful gaze, "you call that your job?"

"The next scheduled customer is coming in about fifteen minutes," he minimized the extra windows, "I have to show you how to fill out forms, take orders, and make out bills. Then I have to show you what to do about walk-ins."

"I thought we didn't do walk-ins," Miyori gave him a strange look. Rin gave her a knowing smile.

"We don't," he tapped the desk, "but you sometimes get someone, say an important person in the community, like an Atobe, who just 'forgot to schedule'."

"We don't service the Atobes, do we?" she said in alarm. Miyori didn't want Atobe Keigo finding out that she worked here, through parent or personal visit.

"Hmmm, you know them?" Rin waggled his eyebrows.

"N-no," she pulled up the company booklet in front of her face, "don't know them at all."

"They have children," Rin rested his chin on his hand, "a son, actually."

"Oh?" she asked nonchalantly, "I didn't know that."

"Mm-hmm," Rin's grin increasingly resembled a smirk, "They do. In fact, he goes to Hyotei, the same school you do."

"So do they come here?" Miyori asked, ignoring what he said. Rin grinned broadly and turned to his computer. He typed a couple things and pulled up a schedule.

"You're in luck, not today," he scrolled through the appointments, "but then again, one could have 'forgot to schedule'."

"You are sadist, Rin," she glared at him, "sadist, sadist, sadist." He gave her a toothy smile.

"Honey, if I wasn't sadist, I would be bored all the time," he turned back to his computer, "now really, I need to show you how this stuff works." Miyori was tempted to stick her tongue out at Rin, but rolled her chair over next to him anyways.

[]

Miyori walked into her room and laid her things by the door. The black queen was still in her pocket. Miyori sighed and fell onto her bed.

Miyori lay on her back, staring at the queen. Atobe was so strange, giving her a chess piece. Oshitari had considered the queen a power piece. Did that mean that she would be the power of the tennis team? Would the tennis team be _her_ power?

Miyori groaned and flipped on her side. Her head hurt from trying to figure this whole mess out. She took the queen and twisted it mindlessly in her hands.

'POP!'

Miyori looked down at her hands. She blinked.

_Holy crap, I broke my reason! _Alarm spread across her face as she held the head of the queen in one hand and the bottom part in the other.

There was something sticking out of the neck of the chess piece. Miyori placed the head of the queen on her bedside table and pulled at the white thing.

It was another note.

_Ore-sama congratulates you. You have exceeded my expectations by opening this._

Miyori wondered if her wringing his neck was in his expectations.

_You have proven yourself worthy to hold this position, even if one does consider it lowly. But consider this, you will be rewarded if you do an exceptional job._

_This is a token of exceeding amounts of trust from Ore-sama. Use it wisely and reap its benefits. Besides, it is clever-looking for a multi purpose tool, no?_

Miyori stared at the note in disbelief. There was no reason whatsoever; it was just a stupid message in a bottle. She had spent all day trying to figure out some secret hidden meaning, but it was just another note.

_That... that captain..._

Something tickled at the back of her throat. She started to chuckle. The chuckle grew in volume and size until it turned into gut wrenching laugher. Miyori was laughing so hard, her sides hurt and tears were streaming down her cheeks. The laughter slowly subsided into chuckles again, then became nothing more than a hiccup.

"Oh, Atobe-san," she took off her glasses to wipe the tears away, "you may be the idol of the school, but your brain works in a weird way."

Miyori took another look at the note. She flipped it over. There was more writing on the back.

_This is just Ore-sama's wonderings, but did you have fun doing all this?_

Miyori paused. She touched the note to her lips. Did she have fun? She let out another small chuckle. That depended on what you defined as fun. But she couldn't deny, if it hadn't been 'fun', it had certainly proved to be interesting.

Labor intensive? Yes. Methodical plotting? Yes. Assuming the role as a fugitive from everyone in the school but the teachers? Yes. But darn it all if she hadn't discovered what defined a fangirl and how down to earth the tennis team actually was. Or how crazy they were. The experience had been fun, to an extent.

Maybe she should take the job, _because_ it would be fun.

"Alright. You win, Atobe-san," she said quietly to herself, "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>The answer is out! She said yes! Now all she has to do is turn in the club form... Heheheh.<p>

I would bet some of you are like 'wait, Miyori has a job?' mmm, yes she does. 'Is she poor?' no, there's another reason for the job. 'What does she actually do if she's not a secretary for this job?' that one I'm not going to answer. The story will answer in time.

This chapter was so Miyori centered... I will be spending more time with the regulars in the next chapter, I really need to.

It has also come to my attention that I am missing something in this story. It isn't vital, but I do think it is important. If anyone can figure out who *cough, cough* there's your hint, *cough, cough* I left out of this Hyotei fic, I might just add it.

Thanks for reading! If you want to make an author happy, give them reviews, lots and lots of reviews. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ahhh... Ummm... Hermm...

I hope you like the chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Hiyoshi stood on the Hyotei court, panting. Sweat glistened on his forehead and little droplets of it slid down his face. He stood up straight, holding his racket in his hand, with a warm feeling of accomplishment inside of him.

"Gekokujou."

Hiyoshi took a step towards the ball basket and leaned over to pick up another ball.

"Early, aren't we?" a voice remarked in an amused drawl. Hiyoshi's head snapped to the sound of the voice, the warm feeling dissolving. No one was supposed to be here, it was 6 in the morning.

Atobe was standing near the gate, leaning on the fencing.

"Atobe-bucho," Hiyoshi stood up, "I didn't think that-"

"Anyone would be here?" Atobe finished his sentence casually, "Ore-sama is always here early."

"I see," Hiyoshi walked to the baseline with racket and ball in hand. He bounced the ball a couple times, and then served with a tremendous force. The ball ricocheted off the court and hit the fencing. It dropped to the ground and rolled into a sea of yellow tennis balls.

"How long have you been here?" Hiyoshi asked carefully, unsure if he wanted the answer.

Atobe returned the question with a smirk. Hiyoshi understood. Atobe had been there the whole time. He turned back to the baseline and got ready to serve another ball.

"You underestimate Ore-sama," Atobe told him, "if you think you are going to beat me with such feeble attempts, think again." No sound came from Hiyoshi, rather, he hit another serve. The ball hit the opposite baseline, then the fencing. He retuned to the ball basket and repeated the process. Instead of giving Hiyoshi another superior smirk, Atobe let out a sigh, almost sounding worried.

"Just think about that next time."

Atobe turned and walked back into the clubhouse. Hiyoshi let out a breath of air, walking over to the ball basket again, now dissatisfied. All this training had been for nothing now that Atobe had seen him. If he was going to Gekokujou Atobe, it wouldn't happen if Atobe knew when and how he trained.

Hiyoshi returned to the baseline and served the ball. It crashed into the fencing.

He was going to have to find a way to train without Atobe knowing.

[]

Miyori walked down the hall, heading towards the school office. She looked down at the club slip in her hand. Miyori had signed it last night and had resolved to turn it in first thing the next day.

Miyori turned the knob of the office door, catching the gaze of a middle-aged secretary tapping at a computer keyboard. The secretary tried to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, dearie," she wiped a sleep tear out of her eye, "it's a little early for students, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Miyori raised an eyebrow, "it's only seven in the morning."

"Goodness! I only got here less than half an hour ago," the secretary began pushing a particularly tall stack of files to the front corner of her desk. Miyori sweatdropped.

"Aren't secretaries supposed to be early?" Miyori muttered to herself.

"That," the secretary said cheerily, "is a myth. We only have to be punctual." Miyori flinched. _Sonar hearing?_

"Now," the secretary looked up at her, "What can I do for you?" Miyori stood in front of her black, metallic desk.

"I came to turn in a club registration form," she held out the slip.

"Oh?" the secretary pushed the papers scattered over her desk into a pile and put on a pair of glasses, "what club are you joining dearie?" The secretary took the slip. Miyori stood stock still.

"The boys' tennis team."

The secretary seemed to freeze for a moment, then thawed just as quick. "But you are not a boy, you are a girl." Miyori felt vaguely annoyed.

"Yes I'm aware that of my gender," Miyori stood in place, "and on that note, I would like enter this club."

"But only _boys_ enter the boys tennis team," the secretary admonished her, "if you really like tennis I'm sure-"

"I'm not joining the club for tennis, I'm joining to become the manager," Miyori said quickly. The secretary stopped.

The bright, but sleepy-eyed aura the secretary had been emitting was immediately replaced with one of alertness and suspision. Miyori felt her stomach drop. That had been the wrong thing to say.

"Right," the secretary said slowly, the faintest hint of sarcasm in her voice, "so _you're_ the team manager." Miyori shifted uneasily. Her tone had changed so quickly...

"That would be correct," Miyori said, her emotions mixed between fear and nervousness.

"I was hoping you were just trying to get in for tennis," the secretary opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a large stack of club slips, "but now I know I can't let you enter."

"But I'm going to be the tennis team manager," Miyori repeated.

"I find that hard to believe considering that's exactly what the 47 other girls said," she let the stack of papers drop to the desk. Miyori's jaw dropped at the stack.

"47 girls tried to forge their way in?" Miyori spluttered in disbelief.

The secretary had a self-satisfied smile, "wouldn't you make 48?"

"But I didn't forge it," Miyori argued, "can't you check the signature or something? Make a call to Atobe? Chant some secret office spell?"

The secretary picked up the slip and examined it, "the signature is fairly good, but you are missing something."

"Hah?" Miyori half-wondering if the secretary _had_ performed some sort of spell.

"The club stamp," the woman opened a drawer and showed her a piece of paper. There was a blue seal embossed on the page. Miyori recognized it as the seal that was on her letter that she had received about the interviews.

"But club slips don't have to be notarized," Miyori took her club slip back from the secretary, "do they?"

The secretary sat down, taking off her reading glasses, "I was told to only accept the one that has the official symbol, for these reasons." the secretary had a haughty smile, "if you really are the team manager, shouldn't you know these things?"

Miyori stayed silent. Had Atobe purposely planned to make a fool out of her?

"Since you don't seem as dense as the others, I'll let you keep your slip," the secretary waved her away, "I can't keep _all_ the feeble attempts, you know." Miyori ground her teeth together. Her sarcasm was getting on Miyori's nerves.

"If I somehow got the stamp on this, could I turn it in?" Miyori held up the slip, trying to keep her voice calm. The secretary laughed.

"I suppose you could do it yourself if you were the _real_ manager," the secretary chuckled, "but we both know that's not true, don't we?" Miyori turned slightly pink.

"Thank you," she gave a small bow as she walked quickly out of the office, muttering words that should never be heard by anyone. The secretary resigned herself to a smile, and went back to typing. Miyori shut the door behind herself. She had finally decided to go through and become the manager only to be foiled by a piece of paper and an overbearing secretary.

_There should be an age limit to being a fangirl,_ Miyori thought venomously.

Miyori clenched her fists, then relaxed into an irritated sigh. It wouldn't do any good to get angry at a secretary following orders, even if she was being a snot about it. She would just have to figure something out.

Miyori pulled out a pack of gum. She pulled out a piece and unwrapped it, savoring the minty smell. Miyori popped it in her mouth as she walked down the hallway.

[]

Chotarou flipped through one of his binders while heading towards class.

"Um... which one was it?" he searched for an assignment. He needed the teacher to check something before he turned it in.

Ootori reached the door of homeroom to hear two girls talking.

"-I didn't know you were going to be in here," one exclaimed.

"It's my classroom isn't it?" the other said dryly, "I assume you came to plan another ambush."

"No! I would never-"

"The only thing that could make that statement more believable is if you added 'I lied'," the second one said, still dripping with sarcasm.

Silence.

"Okay... well, yeah, I did," the first one admitted.

_Ambush?_ Ootori thought concernedly.

"Well it was certainly nice of you to give me all those surprises yesterday," the other said coldly, "I just LOVE surprises." There was a pregnant silence in the room.

"I honestly don't know where they got the air horn," the girl said quietly.

"But you still enjoyed it," the other said accusingly.

"I'm sorry," the first one sounded apologetic, "you know why I did it."

"Yeah, I do," the first girl said gruffly. Ootori finally recognized the girl's voice. It was Suzuki-san, but she sounded very angry. Silence overtook the room again.

"I'll stop once you take the job!" the first quickly added, "it's that simple!"

"Yuuki," Miyori sighed, "I've decided already that I am going take the job."

"But you're perfect for the- wait. You're going to take it?" the unknown girl said in surprise. Apparently they were talking about the tennis manager position. Ootori was surprised that Miyori had decided to accept so quickly, considering how adamant she had been about not taking it in the first place. He decided to wait a few more minutes before entering the room.

"Yeah I was," Miyori said resignedly, "but the office wouldn't take my club slip."

"What? It was signed by Atobe and everything," the girl sounded shocked.

"Apparently other girls have been trying to forge their way into the team," Miyori said with a bitter note in her voice. Ootori stiffened in alarm at this information. Girls wanted to be the team manager so badly they were trying to fake it to make it? "I have to get my paper notarized."

"Then you'll just have to go to Atobe," the girl said firmly, "he can notarize it for you, I'm sure of it."

"I'm sure he can, but I don't think I'm supposed to go to Atobe to get it notarized," Miyori said in a questioning voice. Chotarou frowned and leaned in closer. "he seemed confident that I had everything to do it."

"Is this some kind of test or something?" the girl sounded as if she didn't believe it, "I would have thought Atobe would have made things easy for you once you accepted." Ootori's ear was now pressed against the door. What else had been happening?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind him. Ootori stoop up with a jump, feeling his cheeks burning. Ootori had never felt so ashamed of himself. He turned to see Hiyoshi watching him with a questioning glance.

"I, uh, dropped something," he said lamely. Hiyoshi didn't look convinced.

"It had a sticky back and so it stuck to the door," Chotarou said in a strained voice. Hiyoshi's eyebrows were threatening to disappear into his forehead.

"I... hope you finding whatever you left on the door," Hiyoshi walked past him and opened the door to the classroom. Ootori followed behind him. The girls had stopped their conversation with the entrance of the two boys.

"I'll see you later Yuuki," Miyori sent her off. Yuuki pouted.

"But Yo-"

"Later," Miyori cut her off with a glare.

Yuuki gave her one last pout, turned to the tennis boys with a smile and a wave, and was out of the room in a flash.

"Who was that?" Ootori asked, still feeling the burning shame of what he had done.

"Yuuki," Miyori jerked a finger at the door, "my friend."

"And the wave..." Chotarou said uncertainly, "she seemed like a... friendly person."

"She's a fangirl," Miyori said sardonically, "not that she isn't friendly to begin with, but that fact that you are tennis regulars..."

Miyori didn't have to finish the sentence for the two to get it.

Hiyoshi sat down in his seat and began going through his bag. Miyori remembered something and began putting away stray pieces of paper that resided on her desk. Then she pulled out a pack of gum from her bag.

Miyori stuck a piece of gum in her mouth and began chewing.

"Mint?" Ootori could smell the gum's strong flavor just from the few seconds it was out of its wrapper.

Miyori nodded and flipped the page of a book she was reading, "do you want a piece?"

Ootori thought about Shishido's liking for mint gum, "sure, I'll save it for later." Miyori dug through her bag and passed him a stick of the minty chewing gum. She turned back to her book with a small smack.

"Do you mind not chewing like a cow?" Hiyoshi asked, not turning to anyone.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" MIyori reclined in her desk, turning to Hiyoshi.

"I was," Hiyoshi replied, still rifling through his backpack, "or could you not hear me over the smacking sound coming from your mouth?"

"No, I could hear you perfectly fine," she said coolly, "but next time stop acting like a shy fangirl and look me in the eye."

"I will," he turned to her, unwavering. Ootori felt like he should look away. They were both being so nonchalant after getting insulted he was embarrassed for them. Hiyoshi diverted his attention back to his bag.

Miyori stuck two fingers in her mouth and put the gum on a piece of paper.

"Ah-" Ootori was absolutely perplexed. That had been so random and weird, no words could have described it. He saw more pieces of chewed gum were on the paper in front of her. Did she have some strange gum collecting hobby?

"Are you okay Ootori-kun?" Miyori looked over at him while she stood up. She put the gum paper in the seat of a desk a few seats behind her own.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ootori looked from the piece of paper in the seat to Miyori. Hiyoshi glanced up at her for half a second before going back to looking for the item in his bag.

"Putting a piece of paper with gum stuck to it in a chair," she gave a nod as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Ah... why?" Ootori scratched the back of his head. Miyori pushed up her glasses with a smile. She was about to answer him when some of their classmates began filing in the room and she returned to her seat. Three girls entered together.

"-and so I told him that he could either get it or get lost!" one of them giggled. Her friend nudged her and they fell silent a the sight of Miyori. She had now begun to read a book. They gave her cold stares all the way until they sat down in their seats behind her.

"How was practice this morning, Hiyoshi-kun?" one of them called to him. Miyori glanced up from her book. Hiyoshi made a noncommittal noise and did not look up from his bag. The girl deflated slightly.

"How long are you going to go deep sea diving in that bag?" Miyori hummed quietly.

"Whenever I find what I'm looking for," he responded in a low voice. Both were still not bothering to look at the other.

_Are they in some sort of cold war?_ Ootori sighed, closing his eyes,_ or did they just decide to stab at each other today?_

"Can't you two be nice to each other?" he asked in a desperate whisper. They both turned to look at him with expressions of mild disbelief.

"Sorry I asked," he murmured. The fangirls seemed to watch with baited breath. When nothing else happened, one of them cleared her throat.

"Ootori-kun, how WAS practice today?" a girl merely two seats behind Miyori asked him.

"It was okay," he scratched the back of his head, "nothing special."

"Oh, I bet Ootori-kun was great," she beamed, leaning out of her desk to him, "just like all the regulars."

"I don't know about that," he shrugged modestly.

"Oh don't underestimate yourself," the girl admonished, "I think you are absolutely brilliant at tennis." She was practically wriggling her butt in her friend's face. Her friend screamed.

"What? What?" the girl jumped out of her desk like a spider was attacking her. Her friend pointed in horror at a piece of paper stuck to the girl's skirt.

It read 'YOU'RE NEXT'. A few people in the class snickered and a couple of the fangirls checked their own seats and skirts fearfully. The girl was squealing at her friend to get it off of her while they were too grossed out by the gum to get near.

"So that's how she's taking care of the problem," Ootori said quietly.

Miyori went back to reading her book with a satisfied huff. Ootori glanced over at Hiyoshi.

Chotarou swore he saw Hiyoshi smile at his backpack.

"Class," the teacher called to attention, "get into pairs and we are going to a follow-up on that worksheet."

"What about the groups?" a guy raised his hand.

"You only need one other person for the follow-up," the teacher replied, "now, if you don't get in pairs in the next 30 seconds, I will pick a partner for you." It took all of three seconds for people to start grabbing at others.

"Ootori," Hiyoshi looked up from his bag, "do you want to-" a random girl had grabbed Chotarou's arm. Ootori shrugged with a grimace.

"... be my partner," Hiyoshi finished.

"Be Shizuka-san's partner," Ootori suggested.

"I'm sure I can come up with a better partner," Hiyoshi looked around. A couple girls were glancing over at him hopefully, no, almost hungrily.

"Shizuka, do you want to be partners?" he asked her rather quickly than how he usually did things. Miyori gave him a wary look. Hiyoshi was growing impatient.

"I just don't have the... necessary utilities to be partnered with one of them," he gave a small gesture toward the fangirls. One of them looked like she was foaming at the mouth. Or had decided to randomly brush her teeth in class, whichever was more likely.

Miyori doubted Hiyoshi had a collar or a toothbrush in his bag.

"Sure," she got up. They pushed their desks together. The teacher began passing out another worksheet.

"You will devise a project on the topic of the worksheet," the teacher instructed, "on this sheet is a list of projects. We aren't going to work on the project today, but I want a good start. You have an hour."

Miyori picked up the passed out sheet and scanned through it. There was a wide variety of options to pick from.

"Since the worksheet was just straightforward physics, we just need to pick how we are going to present the project," Hiyoshi rested his head on a hand while scanning the list on his desk. They were now in work mode.

"We could do a diagram," she pointed out.

"Can you draw?" he asked her.

"I can try," she looked down her list with a frown.

"There is no try, it is a simple do or don't situation," Hiyoshi told her.

"A diorama then," she conceded.

"Make something move in a box?" Hiyoshi looked up at her, "that seems..." The air was filled with the buzz of different groups chattering around them.

"Complicated," he decided on.

"Do have even ONE creative bone in your body?" Miyori looked up at him in exasperation. Hiyoshi seemed unaffected by this statement.

"How about a poster?" he asked.

"Hi, my name is Suzuki Miyori and this is Hiyoshi Wakashi, and we are cliche addicts," Miyori rolled her eyes, "they've only been making posters since the stone age."

"Then why not a poster?" he crossed his arms, "it would be easy to do, and you could still be creative with it." She considered his idea.

"Straight to the point," she nodded, "I think this will work. We just need to draw a diagram and decide what we want on it." Some of the girl groups around them were eyeing them with a look that somewhat resembled a rabid dog. Hiyoshi eyed them warily.

"I'll go get a piece a paper," Miyori stood up in a swift motion. In fact, it was so swift that she didn't see the girl stick her heel out in the way.

"Shizuka-san!" Ootori shot up out of his desk with urgency. Miyori was sprawled on the ground. She sat up slowly, trying to regain her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl giggled, "I didn't know you were coming this way." Hiyoshi realized that it was the girl who had become the human note.

_Such a blatant lie..._

"It's okay," Miyori stood up slowly, dusting her skirt off, "it could happen to anyone."

Miyori walked up to the teacher's desk and took a piece of computer paper to sketch on. Hiyoshi now understood why he hated clumsy people. It wasn't because they were always tripping or making a mess of things.

It was because they couldn't take care of themselves.

Hiyoshi watched as Miyori walked back to her desk. She made sure not to make eye contact with anyone. While she wasn't exactly clumsy, Miyori just didn't seem to be able to handle the magnitude of the situation.

That irritated feeling he got when he had first loaned her a pencil was creeping up on him. She sat back down in front of him.

"What?" she tightened her ponytail.

"You just let her have the upper hand," Hiyoshi said, "what kind of counterattack was that?"

"The gum paper was the warning," she chided, "how the fangirls act these next few days will decide whether or not the real attack happens." Hiyoshi shook his head.

"Besides, why do you care?" she pushed her glasses up, "it doesn't make a difference to you whether or not I accept the manager position."

"You had the club slip on your desk this morning already filled out," he said in a cynical voice, "I think you've made your decision." Miyori turned pink.

"But why haven't you turned it in?" He asked her. Miyori seemed to deflate at his question. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows?" Miyori said resignedly. She glanced out the window where sun was streaming in. Hiyoshi watched her.

"Why don't we get started on planning the project?" Hiyoshi pointed to the papers. Miyori snapped out of her thoughts and gave a brisk nod.

They began reading through the worksheet they had done.

[]

Akutagawa Jirou yawned as the teacher continued through his lecture. He had long since given up on taking notes, and instead made attempts to look as if he was paying some attention. It was bad enough that he was always sleepy, but it didn't help that the teacher's voice had the same effect as a sleeping pill.

"Jirou," Oshitari prodded him in the back, "you need to stay awake."

"I know you sit behind me, but you don't have to hound me," Jirou said in a drowsy voice. Oshitari slid a small pastry onto Jirou's desk. Jirou was instantly revitalized and contented himself with munching on the treat while watching the teacher write on the blackboard. Oshitari sighed.

"You know what would make school better?" Jirou said brightly, "snacks. And pillows."

"Most schools have those things," Oshitari said quietly, taking notes, "if it is an elementary school."

"It's not nice to tease people Yuushi," Jirou turned around to give him puppy dog eyes.

"Jirou, you need to turn around," Oshitari lowered his head and whispered, "if you keep doing this the teacher will think we are-"

"Oshitari!" the teacher barked. Oshitari winced.

"...talking." Oshitari drooped his head.

"Since you and Akutagawa seem so keen to talk, why don't you two continue your discussion in the library with the homework for tonight," the teacher pointed to the door.

"What about the lesson?" Jirou cocked his head. The teacher gave an irritated grimace.

"You obviously don't need me to teach you if you're going to talk," the teacher gestured to the door again. Oshitari pushed all his books in his bag and stood up in one smooth motion. He gave a polite bow to the teacher and walked out the door.

"H-hey!" Jirou grabbed his bag, "wait for me!" The excited blonde went racing after the cool-headed Kansai man. The teacher shook his head.

"Our teacher is so mean," Jirou caught up with Oshitari.

"It probably had something to do with you talking in during his lecture," Oshitari eyed him.

"I was just talking to you," Jirou frowned and recalled the event, "it shouldn't have been too imposing." Oshitari gave up on reasoning with Jirou and just walked in silence.

As the two entered the library, the librarian eyed them with steely watchfulness and only turned back to stamping books when Oshitari gave her a nod.

"Sugee! I haven't been in here since the last semester project," Jirou stared in child-like wonder at the large shelves of books.

"Don't you go to the library to sleep?" Oshitari turned to him.

"No," he shook his head mournfully, "after the librarian found me sleeping in her last year, she keeps me out unless I have a note or someone with me."

"Come on," Oshitari tugged at Jirou's shirt with a smile, "the tables are this way." They picked a round table near the window and set their bags on it.

"Mou, I forgot my books," Jirou opened his bag. Oshitari felt like rolling his eyes. He sometimes questioned whether Jirou really a high school student or not.

"Here," Oshitari pushed his textbooks to Jirou, "I need to finish the book I was reading anyway." Jirou seemed happy enough and began pulling out pencil and paper. Oshitari produced a reading book out of his bag and opened to where he had marked the page. He had just barely started reading when he was interrupted.

"Oh! It's Wakashi!" Jirou bounced excitedly as he shaded his eyes from the nonexistent sun. Oshitari peered over the pages of the novel. Hiyoshi was talking to the librarian while pointing to the small room behind her desk where the supplies were kept. She nodded and strode with purpose to the back room.

"Hiyoshi!" Jirou hissed and waved his arms, "over here." Hiyoshi blinked and walked over to them.

"Senpai-tachi? Why are you here?"

"We were sent here by the teacher for talking," Jirou said brightly.

"Why are you so happy about this," Oshitari seemed to grip his book a little tighter, not looking up. Hiyoshi frowned at his senpais.

"What are you here for?" Jirou tilted his head at the first year.

"I needed to get supplies for our project," Hiyoshi looked back at the librarian's desk, "Shizuka was going to-"

"You're working with Miyori-chan?" Jirou perked up, unknown to Hiyoshi how he could be any perkier. Hiyoshi frowned.

"How do you know Shizuka-san?" Hiyoshi put his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight.

"She's the one Atobe wants as our manager, right?" Jirou grinned sheepishly, "I'm actually not too sure who she is."

"Then why are you calling her by her first name if you don't know her?" Hiyoshi gazed at his senpai.

"Well if she's going to be our manager we should all be close to her," he stuck up a peace sign, "and I think Miyori is a cute name."

Oshitari smiled, still not bothering to look up from his book.

"What?" Jirou motioned for Oshitari to say something, trying to get Oshitari to explain the joke.

"It's not worth worrying," Oshitari said wryly, "but I do want to know, why did you choose her?"

"What makes you say I chose her as my parter?" Hiyoshi folded his arms. Oshitari waited for Hiyoshi to tell him otherwise.

"She was the better option at that point in time," Hiyoshi finally said begrudingly.

"And why was that?" Oshitari said innocently.

"Fangirls," he spat.

"Oh," Oshitari nodded with mock understanding, "fangirls."

Anger flaring, Hiyoshi turned on his heels to go wait for his supplies. Oshitari smirked and watched Hiyoshi return to his spot.

"Why so mean to Wakashi?" Jirou said with a frown-pout.

"I really don't know," Oshitari resumed reading, the smirk still uncontainable, "but for some inconceivable reason, I take pleasure in watching him squirm."

[]

"Atobe-san," Ootori approached the Hyotei captain uneasily.

"What is it, Ootori?" Atobe looked up from the paper he was reading. It was lunch hour and Ootori had come to Atobe about Miyori. And strangely enough, Oshitari, Kabaji, and Mukahi were in there as well.

"About, Shizuka-san," Chotarou started, "I've heard that she wants to become the manager, but..." He didn't know quite how to say it.

"Spit it out Ootori," Mukahi motioned in an annoyed way. Now Ootori knew why this scene was out of the ordinary, Gakuto-senpai was in here. Mukahi didn't like spending large quantities of time around Atobe, but Ootori guessed Mukahi was here for Oshitari.

"It would be nice of you to go on," Atobe interrupted Chotarou's thoughts, "but what?"

Ootori took a deep breath.

"She isn't able to turn it in," he finished.

"It?" Oshitari folded his arms.

"The club slip you gave her, Atobe-san." Chotarou elaborated. No one moved for a moment.

"Can't turn it in?" Oshitari asked, bemused, "is she banned from entering the school office or something? I've heard rumors about the secretary being partial to tennis boys but I never..." Oshitari's thoughts trailed off. Ootori gave Oshitari a disconcerted look.

"No..." Ootori said slowly, "it's because she doesn't have her club slip stamped."

"But club slips don't have to be stamped," Mukahi said with a befuddled expression, "just signed."

"This one does," Atobe began filing through his papers, now less concerned about the topic at hand, "Ore-sama knew that there would be fangirls trying to slip in by desperate means and those kind of fangirls are not needed in the tennis club."

"But I thought you had given her a fully filled out form," Oshitari said, turning to Atobe, "hadn't you planned to make it easy for her to join?" Atobe glanced over at him.

"If you are suggesting this is an oversight by Ore-sama, it's not," he pulled out a pen and began writing on one of his papers, "there would have been trouble if a fully filled out club slip managed to fall in the wrong hands. I was merely taking precautions."

"So she does have to come to you to get it stamped," Chotarou worked out the logic in his head. Mukahi was becoming bored of the conversation quickly and began looking for an opening to leave.

Atobe's eyes flitted up to Ootori, but returned to the papers, "not necessarily." Ootori frowned.

"But if she doesn't have it stamped..." Ootori paused. He tried to push it through his mind in a way that made sense.

"Come on, Ootori," Mukahi grabbed ahold of his arm, taking advantage of the pause in the conversation, "let's get some lunch; I know your boyfriend will be waiting for you." Chotarou opened his mouth to argue, but was pulled along by his red-haired senpai anyways. Oshitari looked over at Atobe.

"What do you mean by 'not necessarily'?" Oshitari ask him, now leaning back on his bench, "is she supposed to break into the clubroom to get the notarization she needs?"

"That's one option," Atobe said, keeping his statement rather vague, "but she has the full capability to get what she need without ever stepping a foot near the tennis courts." Oshitari pondered what Atobe had said. He seemed to missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Don't hurt yourself, Oshitari," Atobe smirked, not looking up from his papers, "not everyone has the capacity understand Ore-sama's intelligence."

"I know this. You would have to deem someone 'insane' for them to have a full grasp," Oshitari nodded in agreement. Atobe smirked even wider.

"Throwing insults at someone is the first sign of feeling inferior, ne, Kabaji?" Atobe turned to his friend.

"Usu," Kabaji responded. Oshitari stood up with a small smirk of his own.

"I would love to stay and continue listening to you babble on, but I only intended to come by for a few minutes," Oshitari tightened his tie, "I have a meeting to attend."

"Oh, you mean you found yourself a date?" Atobe didn't bother to look up from his papers.

"It's a study date if you must know," Oshitari smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Ahn? Who's the lucky lady this time?" Atobe read through one paper and flipped to the next one..

"Jirou," Oshitari said plainly. Atobe paused in his work.

Atobe gazed up at Oshitari in amusement, "Ore-sama did not know you swung that way." Oshitari gave him an sarcastic smile.

"Jirou went on and on about how amazing the library was when we went during class, but he's practically banned with out an escort," Oshitari folded his arms, "so I told him I would go with him during lunch hour."

"Ah, Ore-sama thought you had turned gay for a moment," Atobe returned to his papers.

"Was someone getting hopeful?" Oshitari waggled his eyebrows.

"Hopeful isn't the word," Atobe shook his head, "it was more like 'finally, he admitted it to himself'."

"You know half the fangirls here think you are gay?" Oshitari said dryly, not appreciating the jokes.

"Funny," Atobe mused, "if a guy expects his partner to be on his level in some form or fashion, he doesn't have high hopes for the female population, he's considered gay."

Oshitari chuckled. He stretched his arms and turned to the door, "I'll see you later, Atobe." Oshitari walked out of the clubhouse. Atobe put his pen down and looked down at his desk. There was still a large amount of paperwork to be done, but for some reason, he didn't keep working.

"Why don't we get some lunch," Atobe stood up, "ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji got up after Atobe and followed him out the door.

For once, the clubroom was completely empty during lunch hour.

[]

Miyori sat in the classroom staring at her lunch. The students had all left to eat lunch, but Miyori hadn't gotten up. She was still stuck on the events that had happened that morning.

She still didn't know how she was going to get it stamped if it wasn't by Atobe. She pulled out the black queen and uncorked it. She pulled the original note from the chess piece and the note that had been put under the piece of cake out of the queen. Surprisingly, the queen had a lot of room for hiding paper. Miyori began to reread them.

_You asked for a reason to become the tennis team's manager and Ore-sama has given it to you. Ore-sama has no intention of bothering you after this point but if you don't find the explicit reason, then perhaps you should talk to some of the tennis regulars._

_If you do decide to do it, make use of these items. They will be exceedingly helpful._

The first note had been about the 'why's, but for some reason the last two sentences stuck with her. Miyori picked up the second note.

_Ore-sama congratulates you. You have exceeded my expectations by opening this._

_You have proven yourself worthy to hold this position, even if one does consider it lowly. But consider this, you will be rewarded if you do an exceptional job._

_This is a token of exceeding amounts of trust from Ore-sama. Use it wisely and reap its benefits. Besides, it is clever-looking for a multi-purpose tool, no?_

Miyori's eyes widened. 'Exceedingly helpful?' 'Multi-purpose tool?' How had she not seen it before?

"Hey Yo-yo!" Yuuki entered the room cheerfully, holding a plate of food "I heard you weren't in the lunchroom so I came in here." Miyori stood up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki set her plate down, now on friend alert.

"Nothing, actually," she stuffed the notes in her bag and put the top back on the queen, "I'll be back in a few minutes." She began heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki sat down at a nearby desk, still worried.

"To turn in my club slip," she turned to the door, "help yourself to anything in my bento." Miyori began running down the hallway in the direction of the office.

Yuuki stared at the spot where Miyori had been originally standing. Yuuki smiled as she listened to Miyori's footsteps fade away.

[]

Miyori opened the office door in a flurry of movement and stopped in front of the secretary's desk.

"Running, dearie?" the secretary didn't look up from her computer.

"I brought you the club slip," she held it up high over her head, "you said I could notarize it myself if I was the real manager, right?"

"I did," she said, mildly amused, "but you cannot possibly-"

Miyori slammed the paper down on her desk, took the queen and pulled at its base. It came off with a loud 'POP!'. Miyori grinned. She had been right.

The insignia that had been on her letter was the spitting image of a rubber stamp located on the bottom of the chess piece. The base was a navy blue ink pad.

_You have been outwitted, dear secretary. In your face_. _Your mom. Whoo freaking Hooo._ Miyori did her best to not ruin this moment by being overdramatic.

"B-but that's not- You can't- what are-" the secretary watched, very flustered, as Miyori pressed the stamp in the ink pad and pressed down hard onto the paper. She re-corked the bottom of the queen and pushed the slip towards the secretary.

The secretary picked it up, in shock that Miyori had actually done it. Miyori gave a firm nod, now containing her joy, and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" the secretary called out, "why would someone like you have the tennis team's official stamp?" Miyori turned to her with a smile on her face. Oh, she couldn't say it, could she? That would be too corny. Miyori grinned and did it anyway

"Because I'm the tennis team manager."

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 6 down! You probably all hate me for dragging this out 6 chapters but that's okay, because now she will start her job as a manager!<p>

Please tell me what in this chapter wasn't good, because I'm not entirely happy with it myself. I will be working hard to produce a better one.

Thanks for reading anyway :)


	7. Chapter 7

So I was reading the Eragon books last week, all the while writing this chapter. Eragon is a lot of politics. A LOT.

I feel like this chapter is really dicey to write, but I did it anyway.

But yeah, enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

POK! "One more time Chotarou!" Shishido shot the ball over the net.

"Okay Shishido-san!" Ootori began running. It was afternoon practice and Shishido and Ootori were playing a match.

"Chotarou! Don't get so soft!" Shishido called, returning the ball. The ball went rushing past Shishido. He screeched to a halt. Shishido watched as the ball rolled across the court. Shishido gazed over at Ootori suspiciously.

"Have you been getting better on me?" Shishido folded his arms. Ootori gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, it's all because of Shishido-san's help," Ootori admitted, still smiling. Shishido turned away, balancing his racket on his index finger.

"Don't say such lame and embarrassing things, Chotarou!" he didn't look at him. Ootori sighed with another smile.

"Yuushi! Prepare yourself!" Gakuto pointed his racket at Oshitari from across the net.

"I'm preparing myself," Oshitari tied his shoe.

"Don't make this a joke!" Mukahi slashed his racket in the air, "this match has meaning!"

"Why are you being so dramatic?" Oshitari looked up from his laces.

"Because," Mukahi pointed his racket in the air, "after this long awaited battle, I will be overthrowing you! _I_ will be the one with the Gekokujou victory!"

"Isn't that my line?" Hiyoshi said dryly.

"Hiyoshi!" Mukahi recoiled, "you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Sneak up?" Hiyoshi raised his eyebrows.

"Where is your sense of honor?" Mukahi faced him, still brandishing his racket like a sword, "you take your foes head on!" Hiyoshi turned to Oshitari.

"Did he smoke something?" Hiyoshi pointed to Mukahi.

"I doubt it," Oshitari stood up, "he's just in a weird mood." Gakuto proceeded to yell things at the two of them. Hiyoshi walked over and tried to calm him down, but Mukahi mistook him for trying to take his racket. Gakuto jumped away and pointed his racket at him.

"Don't try anything," Mukahi narrowed his eyes.

Hiyoshi rolled his neck with a gleam in his eye. Challenge accepted.

Hiyoshi took an enbu stance. Gakuto stabbed the air with his racket. Hiyoshi darted at him and Mukahi flipped over Hiyoshi. Mukahi struck out with his racket in midair and Hiyoshi ducked. Gakuto landed and turned to face Hiyoshi, only to have his wrist grabbed. Hiyoshi forced the racket out of his hand and it clattered to the ground.

"I believe the proper word for this might be Gekokujou, but," Hiyoshi let go of his arm, "you aren't quite ahead of me today."

"Bah," Mukahi scowled and picked up his racket, returning to his side of the court, "like you would ever be able to beat me." Hiyoshi said nothing.

Atobe sat on a nearby bench, observing practice. He chuckled.

"Everyone is fired up today, ne Kabaji?" Atobe commented. Kabaji was standing next to the sitting teen.

"Usu," his large friend responded. A large crowd of girls were cheering on different players.

"AHH! Oshitari-san is so cool!" Girls were squealing.

"SHISHIDO-SAN!"

"Atobe-sama!"

_Even the fangirls are giving it their all_, Atobe thought.

"Atobe!" Jirou said loudly from the stands. Atobe looked up at the usually sleeping tennis player.

"What is it, Jirou?" Atobe looked up.

"You have a visitor," Jirou pointed excitedly at the door of the clubhouse. Atobe craned his neck to see. Shizuka Miyori was standing there with her hair in her usual ponytail, but wearing a soccer uniform and no glasses. Atobe got out of his seat and strolled over to the clubhouse.

"Waiting for someone?" Atobe asked casually. Miyori looked up.

"You, actually."

"Ore-sama is flattered," Atobe opened the door, "do come in." Atobe shut the door behind himself as Miyori sat down on one of the benches.

"What can I do for you?" Atobe sat down at his desk.

"What time do you want me to be here in the mornings?" Miyori asked. Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the world would I want you to be here in the mornings?" Atobe asked complacently.

"For paperwork, of course," Miyori crossed her legs, "or do you keeps those stacks of papers as decorative items?"

"The folders _do_ accentuate the lighting," Atobe sat back in his seat, watching her, "besides, paperwork can only be done by the captain or the team manager."

"I know," Miyori gave a nod, "and as soon as the coach approves the slip, that's exactly what I'll be."

"I take it that you have turned in that club slip Ore-sama gave you," Atobe swiveled slowly in his chair. Miyori had the ghost of a smile on her face before nodding.

"I have."

"Then Ore-sama can conclude that you've had no problems turning it in?" Atobe asked her.

She laughed bitterly, "if only."

"The school secretary?" Atobe asked blithely.

"She made a marvelous guard dog," Miyori said in an irritated voice, just at the thought of the overbearing woman.

"Well, one can usually ward off another if they are the same kind," Atobe watched her.

"Takes a fangirl to know a fangirl, eh?" Miyori sighed. Atobe gave a smile. "So... what time in the morning?"

"I'd prefer you getting here a 6:30 since our practices start at 7, but I can make do with something in between," Atobe skimmed through a few papers on his desk.

"That's fine, that's fine," Miyori checked her watch, "I'd love to stay and talk, but I have other places to be."

"Other places?" Atobe checked a paper on his desk, then set it back down.

"That's another thing I need to tell you," Miyori stood up, "I won't be able to work during afternoons."

"Oh?" Atobe raised an eyebrow, "do you have other commitments I need to know about?"

"I do have some other commitments, yes," Miyori nodded toward the window, glancing to the courts outside.

"Care to elaborate?" Atobe looked up at her.

"Not really, no," Miyori turned to face him. Atobe studied her for a long moment. Miyori shifted her weight, slightly unnerved at his staring.

"Does it matter what it is?" Miyori attempted at a cool voice.

"No, this is more for Ore-sama's curiosity," Atobe stood up.

"Maybe Ore-sama needs to keep his big nose out of other people's business," Miyori muttered.

"So I was right," Atobe gave her a smirk, "it is a job." The two stared each other down, sizing the other up. Miyori finally turned her gaze away, yielding to Atobe. He smirked.

"How about this," Miyori walked to the door, "you stay out of my business, and I will do next to everything you ask."

Miyori turned and disappeared from the room. Atobe's smirk faded into a frown as he watched her go. It wasn't in his nature to be prying and nosy when it came to other people, but how she had acted wasn't acceptable. It was probably just some job Miyori had that kept her family going that couldn't tell anyone about, and Atobe could tolerate that.

But if she was going to act as if hiding knowledge from him made her superior, she was going to be in for a real surprise.

[]

"You really don't have to do this," Ootori protested.

"Why not?" Shishido shrugged, "you deserve it." Shishido and Ootori has been going home, as usual, when Shishido had suddenly decided to stop at an ice cream shop. The cold room was lit with neon and decorated with bright colors. Shishido could see his reflection in the marble checkerboard floor.

"Then you deserve some too," Ootori told him, "you have been improving just as much as I have." Shishido felt the urge to chuckle.

"Alright. I'll get some for myself. What flavor do you want, Cho?" Shishido pulled out his wallet as Ootori looked through the display of ice cream.

"Ummm," Ootori frowned as he looked at all the flavors, "that one." he pointed to a pink batch of ice cream.

"One mint and one strawberry please," Shishido held out some money for the ice cream. The cashier took it and scooped out the ice cream into bowls. They sat down at a table to eat their ice cream. Shishido saw some girls in Hyotei uniforms whispering excitedly to each other at a table, but he chose to ignore it.

The stupid fangirls.

"So what's new with you?" Shishido took a bite of his ice cream.

"Not much, really," Ootori swirled the ice cream around in his bowl, "other than a physics project and the manager thing, nothing big is happening." Shishido nodded.

"So that physics project, did you have to partner up with someone random?" Shishido asked, taking another bite.

"Kind of," Ootori scratched the back of his head, "some girl took me by surprise, but she's really nice."

"You think everyone is nice, Cho," Shishido closed his eyes, the spoon still in his mouth. Ootori chucked lightly.

"Well everyone is, for the most part," Ootori tasted his own ice cream.

"Who did Wakashi get partnered with?" Shishido gazed over at Ootori, "he usually works with you, doesn't he?" Ootori nodded.

"He's working with Shizuka-san," Ootori scooped up some ice cream in his spoon, "though, he wasn't very happy about that."

"Ha!" Shishido snorted, "He's going to be very irritable when she starts working as the manager."

"Well they do get along a little better nowadays," Ootori slurped at the ice cream in his spoon, "they aren't openly hateful to each other anymore."

"He's still probably going to see her as one big distraction," Shishido looked down at his ice cream, "he probably needs it." Ootori looked at his senpai with a sideways glance.

"Do you know why Atobe wanted a team manager?" Ootori asked with a curious expression. Shishido looked back up at Chotarou with a frown.

_Didn't he know?_

"He wanted one for the paperwork, right?" Shishido pointed his spoon at Chotarou, "Shizuka was just a bonus because she could spot injuries or something." Ootori looked back down at his ice cream and tasted the cold metal spoon in his mouth. Shishido saw uncertainty plague Ootori's expression.

Shishido raised his eyebrows. Was there another reason he didn't know about?

"Yeah. Something like that."

[]

Miyori walked back in the clubhouse the next morning 6:20 A.M. It was earlier than Atobe suggested, but if she was going to keep Atobe away from her job, she would have to work relentlessly. She turned the knob.

"Good, you are here," Atobe looked up from a large stack of files he was carrying, "I have some work for you to do." He sat it down next to four other piles that were at least 8 inches tall. Miyori gaped at the stacks that were accumulating on her desk.

"These are all the files on the tennis team," Atobe pushed the stack on the last square inch of free space residing on her desk, "I want you to make sure they are up to date."

"Did the folders just decide in the middle of the night to have babies?" Miyori said in disbelief, "or do you breed professionally?"

"I took the liberty of taking all the files out of these cabinets," Atobe pointed to the large organizing cabinets behind the desks, "so you are free to arrange them in any way you want them." Atobe picked up a green folder off the top of his desk.

"This is the current years for all the tennis players," he flipped it open for her to see, "you can check the files to this." Miyori took the file and read down the list of names.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" she asked, "neuter and spay them? Make sure they get walks and plenty of food?"

"Does someone think Ore-sama has given them an impossible task?" Atobe said in a patronizing voice.

"Think?" Miyori picked up a folder, "I know you have." She threw it back on its stack. Atobe smirked.

"As long as you have these done in a timely manner, we won't have a problem," Atobe began walking for the door, "preferably in a week."

"What? Aren't you going to stay and play?" Miyori gave him a reproachful look.

"I have other things to attend to right now," Atobe turned to the door, "but feel free to get this task done quickly."

"Uh huh," Miyori nodded, "I see how this is going to be. I'm the packmule, you're the figurehead. This is just lovely."

"I'm glad you think so," Atobe opened the door, "oh, and Miyori-san?" Miyori looked up at him. He gave her a knowing smile.

"Welcome to the club," he put a slip of paper on the bench next to the door. Atobe shut the door behind himself and left her in silence. Miyori walked out from behind her desk and picked up the piece of paper.

Her club slip had been approved.

[]

"Atobe! I was just wondering what-" Mukahi barged in the clubhouse. There were large stacks of paper on the second desk and a scritching noise most likely made by an air conditioning unit, but no Atobe. "Oh, Yuushi! It's empty!"

"That's odd, Atobe usually comes in during lunch hour," Oshitari slid on in. The two surveyed the room.

"Looking for someone?" somebody peered over the large stacks of papers. Gakuto visibly jumped.

"Ah, Miyori-san," Oshitari nodded, "I see you took the position." Miyori's head was poking out from behind the stacks of folders on her desk. It appeared that the noise Gakuto had mistook for the AC had been her. She seemed very busy.

"And I'm already regretting it," she sighed. Miyori threw her current folder in her hand back onto a stack, "I need to get organized."

"Have a plan?" Oshitari made himself comfortable on a bench. Mukahi followed suit and sat on an opposite bench.

"I was going to put it in order by year, but..."

"But what?" Mukahi asked.

"There is over 100 first years in here," she gestured to the files, "it's just too bottom heavy to do that."

"Hyotei is Hyotei, even in paperwork," Oshitari mused.

"How so?" Miyori tilted her head.

"We aren't exactly the most orthodox team," Mukahi folded one leg over the other, "I mean, second year captains are almost unheard of."

"Well how many teams have had a first year captain?" Oshitari pointed out. Miyori flinched.

"Atobe was the captain of the tennis team last year?" Miyori was alarmed.

"And three years before that," Mukahi scratched the back of his head with a frown, "too long of a time, if you ask me." Miyori was absolutely baffled that someone could lead a team that long and at such young ages. There would be mutiny on the soccer team if someone like Miyori or Yuuki just took over.

"When Atobe came to this tennis team, many things changed," Oshitari noticed Miyori's mystified expression, "personal power became the structure for our hierarchy. Whatever you did could bring you power. If you were defeated, you were knocked to the bottom. And I mean the very bottom"

"So one loss made it impossible to return to the top," Miyori understood the dread of losing one match. You were sent to the bottom of a 200 player team and you could never return to where you were.

"Not impossible," Mukahi said slowly. Miyori looked between the two of them.

"Shishido is a living testament to that," Oshitari agreed. Miyori wondered what other things Shishido had done to climb back up to the top. Then another thing hit her.

"I'm going to have to play a role in this hierarchy, won't I?" Miyori groaned.

"Probably," Oshitari chuckled, "albeit it will be a small one."

"I'm going to have to prove myself in some way or another to earn any authority," Miyori ran a hand over her hair, "sitting around doing paperwork doesn't exactly cut it."

"Not necessarily," Oshitari said politically, shifting in his seat, "as long as you have Atobe backing you, no one will question your authority."

"But Atobe isn't going to be around forever," Miyori was beginning to get frustrated, "and since this team is power based, what happens if someone overthrows him?" Mukahi and Oshitari exchanged amused glances.

"That won't happen," Gakuto shook his head.

"No really," Miyori stopped him, "what if-"

"You don't get it," Oshitari shook his head, "if Atobe were that easy to overthrow, he wouldn't be in power at this point. No one has the capability to, so no one is looking to overthrow him."

"Unless you count Hiyoshi," Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"Hiyoshi?"

"He and his Gekokujou, that guy," Mukahi shook his head in disgust, still peeved at what had happened the other day.

"He has plans to overthrow Atobe?" Miyori frowned at the thought of Hiyoshi taking over.

"I think you misunderstand," Oshitari chuckled, more at Mukahi's distate than Miyori's surprise, "Hiyoshi has always been Atobe's successor, but Hiyoshi wants to surpass him before that time comes."

"So that's his dream?" Miyori thought it through carefully.

"That's been his drive for the past four years," Oshitari informed her, "he only picked up tennis to defeat Atobe."

"He must work hard," Miyori rubbed the back of her neck, feeling bad for misjudging the guy. Oshitari's expression turned grim.

"He works too hard," Oshitari said darkly, "that's why we-" he stopped. Mukahi and Miyori looked at him expectantly.

"I just remembered, I need to find Atobe," Oshitari got up and left the room without saying another word. They watched him leave.

"That's..." Gakuto didn't finish.

"Yeah..." Miyori leaned over the paperwork to see any trace of her dark haired senpai. Gakuto turned back to Miyori with a frown.

"I still don't know who you are," Gakuto told her.

"We just talked for twenty minutes and it never occurred to you to find out who I was?" Miyori looked at him with incredulity.

"Yuushi knew you, so I didn't worry," Gakuto shrugged, "but who are you?"

Miyori rolled her eyes and picked up another folder, "ask Oshitari-senpai."

"Is it like some cult secret, your identity?" Gakuto asked, poking fun at her for not answering, "Do I need to do some kind of dance at the full moon for it to be told to me?"

"Of course," Miyori looked up, "but the full moon isn't for another 12 days, so I suggest the blood sacrifice. My priest will call your priest."

Mukahi eyed her warily as if she was some mentally unstable person. He hadn't expected a retort like that. Gakuto left in haste. Miyori shook her head again and continued writing.

"Honestly, if he couldn't get that I was the manager..."

[]

Shishido and Gakuto were sitting in the class, waiting for the teacher to come back from lunch. Shishido had his head propped up on his hands and Mukahi was practically lying in his desk, his arms crossed. They both were rather bored, Mukahi verging on lethargy.

"Ore-sama sees you two are happy to be alive," Atobe sat down in a nearby chair.

"Shut up Atobe," Shishido groaned as he let his forehead hit the surface of the desk.

"Lashing out will get you nowhere," Atobe let out a small chuckle as he began turning the pages of a textbook.

"Nowhere," Gakuto sighed, staring at the ceiling, "we have reached nowhere, doing nothing. We have become nothing."

Atobe looked at them in mock surprise, "I had no idea."

"No, he means tennis," Shishido didn't look up, "there's nothing left to do in tennis. We have reached the end of the line."

"Idiots! It's with that mindset that you are defeated," Atobe snorted, "you always have room to get better."

"That's not it," Shishido sat up to glare at Atobe, "I mean we are running out of reasons to push ourselves."

"You guys were all fired up yesterday," Atobe seemed to find this excuse less than satisfactory, "did you not get your revenge, Gakuto?"

"I was only doing that because I was _bored_," Gakuto didn't bother, "I needed _something_ to do, so I hammed it up."

"The tournaments are coming up, aren't they?" Atobe folded his arms, "Seigaku and Rikkaidai should be more than enough reason to get ready."

"We don't even face Seigaku until Taikai tournament," Gakuto turned his head, "and Rikkaidai until Kantou."

"We still have districts," Atobe pointed out.

"I mean, yeah, the district tournament is in a month, but we don't even play in that," Shishido argued, "it's usually second string and only one or two of us." Atobe paused. They had a valid point. The team would get weary of playing each other for so long. Atobe could instill the passion they needed, but how long would it last?

The team needed an outlet.

"I'll see what I can do," Atobe began flipping the pages of his book again.

[]

Miyori rubbed her eyes. After getting the formidable job of filing the papers just yesterday, she felt rather accomplished. She had alphabetized all the folders and had filed away 4 of the 5 large stacks into the cabinet.

Her watch told her it was 7:15 A.M.

At least I can see the desk now, Miyori touched the surface. Miyori studied the last stack. She would just take it to an empty classroom and have Yuuki bring her lunch. There was another small stack acumulating of files that needed to be corrected, and that would take at least another day to complete.

I need a break, she ran a hand over her hair as she got out of her chair. Miyori went to the window and tugged down one of the blinds. Morning practice had started in full force. She leaned in to get a better look, but there was little she could see through the window.

Miyori moved outside and shut the door behind herself. She leaned on the doorframe to observe the practice from a distance. All the members were either running laps or on a court. She glanced up to the stands. It was filled to bursting point with fangirls except for an end section. Miyori squinted her eyes to get a good look. There was a blond boy sleeping all by himself.

She turned back to the fangirls and scoured the stands for her caramel-haired friend.

"Oh! Sorry!" a girl bumped into her.

"It's okay, Yuuki," Miyori held up a hand, "Yuuki?"

"Hey Yo-yo!" Yuuki beamed.

"Why aren't you up there?" Miyori pointed to the fangirl stands.

"Morning practice are for hard cores," Yuuki waved a hand, "besides, they have a schedule."

"Schedule?" Miyori was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, the tennis team isn't the only one who's organized," Yuuki beamed with two thumbs up. Miyori stared at her.

"But you can't go to afternoon practices," Miyori was unsure if she wanted to say this.

"I know," Yuuki nodded, "we have soccer practice at the same time."

"So... if you don't really watch morning practices," Miyori said this very slowly, "and you don't watch afternoon practices, how can you call yourself a fangirl?"

"How can you say that?" Yuuki was affronted, "Have you seen them play? How can anyone NOT-"

"Okay, okay," Miyori surrendered, backing up a step, "I was just asking."

"It's fine," Yuuki huffed, throwing her hair over her shoulder, "I come to tournaments."

"That's all you have to do?" Miyori looked affronted, "anyone could do that."

"Nooo," Yuuki rolled her head in a circle, "I know things."

"Oooh, she knows things," Miyori said dramatically.

"You're not funny," Yuuki swatted at her repeatedly. Miyori laughed as she shielded herself from these attacks. They calmed down and stared at each other.

"I'm really glad you got the job," Yuuki said encouragingly. Miyori smiled.

"Speaking of, I had better get back to work," Miyori checked her watch, "I still have-"

"What are you two doing over there!" someone yelled at them. They turned towards the tennis courts in confusion. A black haired guy in a tennis uniform was marching up to then with an angry expression. Miyori noticed a small scar by his right eyebrow.

"What are you two doing loitering by our clubhouse?" he asked haughtily.

"Your clubhouse?" Miyori was still at a loss for words.

"Fangirls aren't supposed to be over here," he continued glowering at them, "there is a place for you over _there_." He stabbed a finger at the stands.

"Umm, I'm not a fangirl I'm a-"

"Nerdy fangirl who is trying to break into the clubhouse," he pointed his finger in her face, "we don't need your kind around here." Yuuki looked worried, but Miyori narrowed her eyes.

She moved her hand deliberately to get the finger out of her face, "Listen bub, I don't know who you think you are, but if you think for one minute I'm-"

SLAP!

"Miyori!" Yuuki shrieked. Miyori was on the ground looking up at the towering guy. Yuuki ran to go get Miyori's glasses that had skittered way down the way. Miyori wiped the side of her mouth. Her cheek was burning

"Girls like you need to learn what respect is," the guys said with a menacing glare. Miyori rose to her full height facing the brute again. Even though she wasn't wearing her glasses, she could still see the two blurry eyes boring down on her.

"Guys like you need to learn how to hit," she gave him an equally foreboding expression. His face contorted with raged. He raised his right hand to slap Miyori again, but Miyori caught his wrist before he could reach her.

SLAP!

The guy had rounded on her with his other hand and sent Miyori to the ground again.

"Was that hard enough for you?" the guy asked with malevolent satisfaction.

BAM!

A large fist and laid the tennis guy out on the ground. Miyori blinked in surprise to see Hiyoshi standing over the boy.

"I certainly hope that was, Sato-senpai," Hiyoshi said in a low voice, "if not, I can do it again."

"Hiyoshi?"

"You brat, I'll teach you a lesson," Sato spat out blood and stood up. He took a swing at Hiyoshi which was dodged calmly. Sato swung again and again, only to be neatly dodged by Hiyoshi.

"Fight me like a man!" he called out, his fists swinging wildly.

BAM!

Hiyoshi laid him out on the ground again, only this time Sato was clutching his eye. Hiyoshi's face did not change.

"You disgust me," Hiyoshi said quietly, "I don't think I have any more respect for you."

"Who cares?" Sato stood up, grinning like a madman, "What are you going to do, go running to Atobe like the little dog you are?"

"You're an idiot," Hiyoshi turned away, walking over to help Miyori up.

"Why you!" Sato lunged for Hiyoshi while his back was turned. Hiyoshi whipped around and struck out at him with his leg. Sato skidded backwards. He stood up, holding his stomach.

"I'm gonna remember this!" he began running away, "you and your nerdy girlfriend will pay!" Hiyoshi watched him turn the corner with a satisfied huff.

"Are you stupid?" Miyori whacked Hiyoshi in the back of the head.

"What was that for!" Hiyoshi rubbed where Miyori had hit him, already irritated that he had been forced to intervene.

"I had it under control," she exclaimed, "I didn't need you to back me up!"

"Obviously," Hiyoshi said sarcastically, "and you have the marks to show for it." Miyori sent a fist flying at his face, only to have it caught. She threw a punch with her other hand and had it caught as well.

"You need to pick your battles more wisely," Hiyoshi leaned in, still holding her fists. His eyes were wild with anger and irritation at Miyori's inadequate ability to take care of herself. She couldn't even land a punch on him. Why was it that _he_ went to bat for her every time?

She bared her teeth at him and stared him down. Hiyoshi did not yield to her, not even to her mysterious ice blue eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?" a shrill voice demanded. Both Hiyoshi and Miyori looked up. Yuuki was holding Miyori's glasses and wore an expression of angry disbelief. Hiyoshi loosened his grip on Miyori's fists and stood up straight. Miyori let her hands fall to her sides.

"Nothing Yuuki," Miyori reached out for her glasses as if it was the usual, "it's just a-"

"He defends your honor and this is how you thank him?" Yuuki was aghast. Miyori froze. Hiyoshi was at a loss for words. Honor? The stupid girl had gotten herself in trouble again and he had to go dig her out, there was no honor involved.

"Apologize to him," Yuuki demanded.

"For what?" Miyori said crossly.

"For being a prick," Yuuki told her.

"But he just-"

"APOLOGIZE."

"It's whatever," Hiyoshi felt a fresh wave of negative feelings coming on, "just... pick your battles more wisely." _That way I won't have to clean them up._

Hiyoshi walked back to practice. Miyori watched him until he was a blue and white blur and realized she still wasn't wearing her glasses. She snatched them from Yuuki.

"You!" Yuuki puffed up, turning to her friend, "you!"

"Me!" Miyori said angrily, "and now that he's defended 'my honor' I'm going to have to work doubly hard to earn the respect of that team out there."

"No one saw you!" Yuuki contended, "Who exactly are you going to have to work hard for?"

"That Sato guy is going to tell everyone that-"

"That _Sato guy_," Yuuki interrupted, "just had a beating to his pride. I doubt anyone is going to know about it."

"That's not the point," Miyori swiped the air with her hand, "if Hiyoshi rushes around 'saving my butt' I'm never going to get anywhere with those guys."

"I don't care if you have to kiss them all to get anywhere, you don't give up common courtesies," Yuuki pointed out to the tennis courts, "he saved your butt, yes, so at some point you need to either thank him or apologize."

"This is such a fangirl dream," Miyori said darkly.

"Excuse me?" Yuuki glared at her.

"You heard me," Miyori crossed her arms, going into a high pitched mimicking voice, "the poor girl in trouble and tennis guy to saves her, and they both secretly like each other. The whole damsel in distress speil."

"LOOK," Yuuki pointed a finger in Miyori's face, "I won't deny fangirls live for this kind of thing, but he stuck up for you and that's what matters. You are going to thank him and or apologize to him even if I have to drag your butt over to him to do it!" Miyori muttered under her breath. She knew Yuuki was right.

"I'll apologize later," Miyori waved it off with a murmur, "I have to finish some paperwork." Yuuki eyed her, but nodded.

"See you later, Miyori," Yuuki put up a hand and walked on to her original destination, now will a less cheerful demeanor than before. Miyori went back into the clubhouse and sat down at her desk.

She didn't feel like doing any more paperwork.

"How far are you?" Atobe asked asked her, coming through the door, "almost done, ahn?"

"In one more day," she sighed.

"Very well," Atobe nodded, he turned to leave, but he stopped. "Wearing blush today?"

"Wha?" Miyori touched her cheeks, feeling the sting, "oh, something like that."

"Really? Because it looks like someone slapped you," Atobe didn't smile. Miyori shifted some papers on her desk.

"It's nothing you can take care of," Miyori lied. Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"Just choose your battles carefully," Atobe advised her. Miyori let out a laugh and nodded soberly.

She really did owe Hiyoshi an apology. At the very least he was right, she was biting off more than she could chew. Maybe she could have taken the Sato guy, maybe not, but she could have handled the situation a lot better.

"I will."

* * *

><p>And we end it here.<p>

I hope it was okay, for you guys' sake more than mine. I want this to be a good story.

Please tell me if you disliked this chapter and thanks again for reading. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. So I haven't written in like a month, and I just want to express my apologies. I have been taking exams and getting ready for the end of school and this story has just gone to the wayside.

To make matters worse the first draft of Chapter 8 I had was on a thumb drive that broke. Yeah.

But because I didn't like the first draft that much, I rewrote it. And it took at least four drafts for me to get somewhere.

To recap chapter 7, since it has been almost a month, Miyori finally becomes manager and begins her paperwork job, some of the regulars have become bored with practice because it has become monotonous, and Hiyoshi took out a third year because Miyori was getting pummeled (her glasses went flying). Now all that has to happen is for Miyori to apologize for being rude to Hiyoshi, and Atobe to solve the boredom problem. Maybe one of them will happen?

And this is where the chapter begins

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"I'm home," Miyori shut the door of her house. She was greeted by silence as she set her bag down. She found a note on the table from her mother.

"Working late," Miyori sighed and slid it aside. She went through the cupboards and found some instant ramen to make. The ramen spun in a slow circle in the microwave as she sat flipped through the mail.

There were two bills, an advertisement for a new restaurant, and a letter from her sister addressed to Miyori. The microwave beeped at her.

She picked up her ramen and bag and climbed the stairs to her room and turned on her laptop. Setting her dinner on her desk, Miyori flopped on her bed as the screen booted up and stared at the letter.

"Haven't heard from you in a while, Fuyumi," Miyori opened the letter and scanned through it. She blinked multiple times and sat up to make sure she read it right. The computer beeped at her to say it was ready.

Miyori got up and went straight to her email.

"You aren't getting away with this crap, sis," she began to compose a message.

[]

Hiyoshi sat at his desk writing an essay during lunch break. Supposedly, Chotarou was in here to help him, but Ootori seemed to be worrying about someone else.

"Do you think she's okay?" Ootori put a hand to his mouth, pondering. Miyori was sitting pristinely in her desk, hands folded and eyes boring holes into the desk. She was too focused. And it was just wierd for her to be in the classroom at lunch break anyway.

"Probably not," Hiyoshi flicked his pencil, "how do you write this section?"

"Ohhh," Ootori clasped his hand over his mouth, "I should go ask her what's wrong."

"She just has some problem or another," Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Then I have to ask her," Ootori got up in an instant, but Hiyoshi pulled him back down.

"It's probably something she won't ask for help with," Hiyoshi tapped his paper, trying to get the help _he _needed.

"What do you know about my problems, shroom-head?" Miyori snapped her neck in position to look at him.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, then," Hiyoshi set down his pencil and narrowed his eyes. Miyori glared at him and went back to staring at her desk.

"Hiyoshi!" Ootori chastised him, "that's not nice."

"I don't care if I'm nice or not," Hiyoshi picked up his pencil again.

"It's okay Ootori-san," Miyori took off her glasses, "being nice would be too hard for him."

"Lashing out at people: first sign of defensiveness," Hiyoshi didn't look up.

"At least I can take care of myself," she glared at him.

"I beg to differ," Hiyoshi continued writing. Ootori winced. This was getting ugly. Miyori pushed her glasses back on her nose.

"You are intitled to your own opinions, even if you are DEAD wrong," Miyori turned to the window.

"Too bad," Hiyoshi was still writing, "I'm still alive." Miyori stood up suddenly and marched out of the room.

"You could have handled that better," Ootori murmured to Hiyoshi, "you two are always fighting."

"I was being honest," Hiyoshi set down his pencil and addressed Chotarou, "now, the essay?" Grimacing, Ootori took Hiyoshi's paper and began reading.

[]

"No, no, I need them this week," Atobe said over his cell phone. He was sitting in his usual chair in the clubhouse making a call. Miyori quietly opened the door and slid in.

"Look, if you can't fill the order then I'll just take my business elsewhere," Atobe stood up, "yes, I can do that." Miyori silently walked over to her desk and picked up the stack of files on her desk. Miyori headed back to the door. Atobe noiselessly waved her to stop.

"I'll give you until the end of the week," Atobe rubbed a lock of his hair, "then I will find some other company to fill our orders for the rest of the season. Goodbye." Atobe ended the call and looked up at Miyori.

"Where do you think you are going with those files?" Atobe pointed the phone at the stack of files.

"Empty classroom," she said listlessly, "I don't want to disturb you."

"It takes much more than some shuffling paper to disturb Ore-sama," he gestured to her desk, "you can work here. I'm just making some phone calls." Miyori let out a soundless sigh and set the folders back on the desk. Walking to the window, Atobe began dialing a number of another company.

"Yes, yes, this is Atobe," he propped his arm on his hip, "I need to make an order." Miyori sat down in her rolling chair and picked at the corner of the top folder.

"Yes, 200 please, yes," Atobe nodded and turned around. He raised his eyebrows at Miyori's demeanor. Miyori didn't bother to look up.

"I believe you know everything else," Atobe said to the phone, "I will call you later." Atobe ended the call and folded his arms.

"Ore-sama did not know you could read papers with your fingertips," he rested on the wall.

"It's something I picked up recently," Miyori did not deter from picking at the corner of the folder, "you should learn, it's much more efficient than using your eyes."

"What seems to be your problem?" Atobe waited patiently.

"Problem? I have no problem," Miyori said monotone.

"Please," Atobe scoffed, "I don't even have to use my insight to know something is wrong."

"I'm bothering you," she got up, "I'll let you alone." She went to open the door but Atobe held it closed.

"Will this affect your work?" Atobe gave her an appraising look. She stared up at him.

"No, Atobe-senpai, I don't think so," she said dully. He looked at her for a minute longer, then let go of the door.

"Don't let it," he walked back to his desk. Miyori glanced over her shoulder at him, then left the room. Atobe stared at the door for a minute longer, then began dialing another number once more.

[]

"Say that again?" Yuuki passed the soccer ball to Miyori. She stopped it and passed it back.

"I got a letter from Fuyumi," Miyori said slowly.

"Yeah," Yuuki passed the ball, "and?"

"It basically said she was tired of going to the school she is at," Miyori stopped the ball, "the one in America."

"And?" Yuuki waited for the rest.

"I don't know," Miyori ran a hand through her hair, "that was all it said. I think she's going to talk mom into letting her drop out or something." Miyori passed the ball to Yuuki.

"That's okay isn't it?" Yuuki stopped the ball and flicked it in the air, "I mean your mom was paying for the Fumi-chan's school, wasn't she? I mean, you guys are loaded."

"We are not loaded, mom is," Miyori tightened her ponytail, "and I'm more worried about what Fuyumi is going to do now. Is she going to go running around America now?"

"I think you are overthinking it," Yuuki laughed and passed it back, "she'll probably just return to Japan."

"I... just worry," Miyori picked up the ball.

"Shizuka!" her captain called, "come here for a minute." Miyori dropped the ball and jogged over to her captain. The black haired girl had her arms crossed and a stern expression.

"Yes, bucho?" Miyori asked expectantly.

"I need you to take this to Atobe," she handed Miyori a slip of paper, "he had asked about this earlier so I need you to deliver. I assume since you _are_ the team manager you know where the tennis courts are." She gave a tiny smile and took the slip from her captain.

"Yes bucho," she gave a small bow and began jogging back.

"I'll be back in a minute Yuuki," Miyori held up the piece of paper, "I have to take this to Atobe."

"Tell him I send him my love," Yuuki blew a kiss to Miyori, "and Shishido. Let him know too."

Miyori laughed and grabbed the kiss, "of course." Miyori began jogging over to the tennis courts. She turned the corner of the school building to the tennis courts and right into a guy.

"Hey, watch it!" the guy backed up.

"Sorry, I-" Miyori brushed some hair out of her face. Her gaze was met with a cold stare and a scar above the eye. Sato.

"I think you should be sorry," he advanced on her. She took a step back and planted it firmly into the ground. She could hear Hiyoshi talking in a condescending way right now about picking her battles wisely. _Oh_, she knew how to pick 'em.

"You're right," she gave a blinding smile, "I'm sorry for running into you." She gave a deep bow and held it low. _Wait until his back is turned, wait for the right moment._ Sato smirked. He wasn't used to humility. Fear was normal, but humility?

"That's more like it," he swaggered off past her. She turned her head to see if he was behind her. His back was in view.

_Straight for the knee_, she whipped around and struck with her kleat.

"Augh!" he staggered to the ground.

"That was for the glasses," she growled, "you scraped them up pretty badly." He turned around and made to grab her but she grabbed his nose first and shook it.

"Ow!OW!OW!" he scrabbled at Miyori, arms flailing, but she was relentless. Even though Miyori had the upper hand for the moment she knew the minute she let go... he would be a monster.

"And that was for slapping me," she kneed him in the crotch, for good measure, "twice." The monumental pain hit him like a splash of freezing water. He stopped flailing.

She let go, and ran like there was no tomorrow. He groaned and toppled sideways.

Miyori went hurling past corner after corner of the buildings. She had almost reached the courts and nearly ran into Oshitari.

"Miyori," he raised his water bottle as if toasting her presence.

"Can you tell me where Atobe-senpai is?" she gasped.

"Nice to see you too," Oshitari nodded. "How am I? Fine, thanks."

"I don't have time for games, Oshitari-senpai," she moaned as she stamped her foot.

"Aren't we a little brat today," Oshitari went wide eyed as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"I'm begging you," she clutched her knees as she took in air. Oshitari didn't move for a minute.

"That court over there," he pointed to a center court with his bottle, "he's having a rally with Hiyoshi."

"YOU'RE TOAST WHEN I FIND YOU!" a booming voice rang from around the corner.

"That's my call," Miyori licked her lips as she sprinted away. Sato came charging from around the corner with a limp in his gallop.

_Even injured this guy is fast_, Miyori glanced over her shoulder. Fangirls were chanting their normal screams, but as Miyori sprinted through the gate of the tennis courts, they became shrill. Miyori thought she heard one yell 'get off the court, you witch!' or something much less polite, but she wasn't paying attention to them anymore. She ran head first into ongoing tennis matches.

"Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized as she ran through the courts. "Sorry! SORRY!" Miyori ducked as Mukahi flipped over her.

"The heck?" he glanced down at her halfway through his moonsault. Most of the games on the courts had stopped except for Hiyoshi's and Atobe's. Miyori stood behind Hiyoshi's back line looking over at Atobe and glanced back at the gate.

"What are you doing?" Hiyoshi yelled at her as he returned a hit. Sato limp-ran onto the courts. It was now or never.

"Sorry Hiyoshi!" she sprinted past him and vaulted over the net. Atobe caught the ball and waited for Miyori at the baseline. If he was surprised, at _anything_ about the situation if not her random appearance on court, he didn't show it.

"Bucho told me to give this to you," she stuffed the paper into Atobe's hand. She paused.

I interrupted tennis practice, beat up a tennis guy, and ran through at least three tennis matches, how can I make this situation any worse?

"And Atobe-san," Miyori looked him directly in the eye with the straightest face she could muster, "Yuuki sends her love." Miyori risked standing one more moment in front of Atobe, then went speeding off past him.

"Shizuka-san?" Ootori stared at her as she passed by him.

"Sorry," she jumped over his net and scaled the fencing (which was easier considering she was wearing soccer cleats).

"YOU!" Sato stopped in the middle of the courts, clasping his leg. Miyori reached the top of the chain link and jumped to the ground. Once she regained her legs on impact, she began running once more for the soccer field. Sato howled with frustration and collapsed on the courts.

Miyori turned the corner of the building and was out of sight.

No one spoke for a long moment. Mukahi and Hiyoshi exchanged glances. Oshitari strolled back on the courts, toweling the sweat off his face. Ootori scratched the back of his head, still not quite piecing it together. Atobe bounced the tennis ball on the court and then opened the paper that had been forced in his hand.

"What THE HECK just happened?" Shishido voice broke the silence.

"And who sends Ore-sama love?" Atobe muttered.

[]

Miyori rushed quickly into Zukami and pushed the door closed behind herself.

"Shizuka-san," Rin said seriously. A woman signed a final paper at the desk and set the pen down.

"Aren't we in a hurry?" the woman trilled.

"Pardon me mam," Miyori gave a low bow, holding her glasses to her nose, "I will be in trouble if I am late."

"I would certainly hope so," the woman closed the clasp of her purse and walked past her, "if my help didn't come in on time, I would fire them."

"Glad you're not my boss, lady," Miyori muttered after she was gone.

"Had a good day?" Rin smirked.

"Bite me," Miyori growled.

"Sorry, not into that," Rin said nonchalantly, "besides, you are working up front today."

"Meh," Miyori shluped her bag under the counter, "hey, let me use your computer."

"No. Why?" Rin hugged the monitor.

"I want to check my email," she scooted closer.

"Sorry, this is a business only computer," Rin hugged the monitor a little tighter, "and you don't have the training to work it."

"It's a computer, not a rocket, I think I know how to work one," Miyori touched the mouse.

"NO!" Rin grabbed up the mouse, "not my precious!" Miyori rolled her eyes.

"How about I direct you to my email," Miyori conceded.

"Why do you want to get on your mail so badly?" Rin slowly put the mouse back on its pad.

"I need to see if someone sent me a message back," Miyori placed her hands in her lap to appease him.

"Fine," Rin make some clicks and got on the internet, "guide me through it." Miyori navigated him to her email and he scrolled through it.

"One from a college, two spam, and a one from a Shizuka Fuymi?" Rin looked over at Miyori, "Is that your sister?"

"Open it, open it!" Miyori was on the edge of her chair. Rin clicked it.

"Dear Miyori, sorry for such a vague letter, I didn't want mom to find out the total story; I wanted to surprise her," Rin read. "In a few weeks I will be getting on a plane and returning to Japan. I've learned all I can from that school and now I'm coming back to Tokyo. Exciting I know, but what's even better is that I'm transferring to your school, Hyotei Gakuen! Sorry for worrying you, but I hope you stay well sis, and I will see you in two weeks."

Rin closed the email, "I guess that was what you were looking for." He turned to Miyori, "Miyo? Are you okay?" Miyori was frozen in her chair.

"She's coming back," Miyori said with a whisper, "back to Japan."

"Yeah," Rin nodded softly, "that's what the message said." Miyori took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rin nudged her. Miyori nodded.

"I'm just... happy," Miyori gave a small smile and put her glasses back on. Rin smiled back and turned back to the computer.

"So... your sister... yeah..."

"Just shut up."

[]

"Now," Atobe shut the door of the clubhouse, "do you care to explain what happened yesterday?" Atobe folded his arms as he questioned Miyori. Atobe had caught her that morning and had insisted they talk.

She was sitting in her chair gazing up at Atobe and Hiyoshi. She had no idea why Hiyoshi was in the room. Atobe said something about witnessing it happen?

"Yuuki sent love," she nodded, "my friend who happens to be a fangirl loves you and your team."

"I meant the whole run/chase scene," Atobe said dryly.

"I pissed Sato off," she shrugged, "I tend to do that to most people."

"You were almost hit with multiple balls and Mukahi-senpai nearly took you out," Hiyoshi observed.

"I wasn't though," she said calmly, "I'm fine."

"You are missing the point," Atobe stopped in front of her, "Ore-sama wants to know _what happened_."

"I ran into him, he said a few rude things and by harnessing the powers of my bad mood, I kicked him," she explained plainly.

"You kicked him?" Hiyoshi raised his eyebrows.

"In all honesty, I think I nailed him because of the cleats," she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Where exactly did you kick him?" Atobe crossed his arms.

"Back of the knee," she nodded.

"You seem quite proud of doing this," Atobe observed with an unwavering expression. Miyori pondered this for a moment.

"It wouldn't be prudent of me to be proud of this," Miyori gave a sweet smile.

"That makes perfect sense," Atobe sat on the edge of his desk, not smiling in the least, "especially since he is part of my second string."

"He's second string?" Miyori faltered.

"He would be quite good too," Atobe clasped his hands togther, "if he trained."

"If it's about the injury being permanent, I can assure you-"

"Ore-sama does not need your assurance," Atobe stopped her with a hand, "do you remember when I asked if your problem would get in the way of your duties?"

"Yes," she nodded, remembering, "but it didn-"

"Not _only_ your 'bad mood' potentially injure one of my players," Atobe crossed his arms, his gaze fixed, "it _completely_ stopped practice and made it a chore to try and start it again." Miyori now felt her head droop to the floor.

"I'm sorry Atobe-se-"

"Don't say sorry to me," Atobe stopped her, "say sorry to Sato."

"What?" she looked back up at him. "Why should I-"

"Because you are supposed to be the team manager," he cut her off as he stood up, "and you aren't supposed to stoop to such a low level." Miyori opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Maybe you should think about that next time you think someone deserves a kick in the knee," Atobe turned and left the room to start morning practice.

Sitting down on the bench, Hiyoshi crossed his legs and observed Miyori intently.

"You could have told him that Sato had hit you before," Hiyoshi said boredly, "but of course, you have your pride." Miyori had the sudden urge to slap him. Then everything Atobe had said washed over her, dragged her down, and swallowed her up once more.

"At least I got him in his pride," Miyori muttered.

"Pardon?" Hiyoshi pricked at her words.

"Sato," she jabbed a thumb at the door, still not looking up, "I kneed him in the crotch before it was all done with." Hiyoshi snorted.

"At least now you are capable," Hiyoshi shook his head. Miyori tapped her feet together. Now was the time. She needed to say it. She had to.

"Hiyoshi," Miyori took in a deep breath. She had to say it, it was necessary. He waited. "I'm sorry," Miyori sighed apologetically. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't grateful when you sent Sato running... and I should have been. Thank you for that," she scratched the back of her head, "I shouldn't have hit you because I was angry, you were just being genuinely nice." Hiyoshi stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"You're wrong, you know," Hiyoshi shifted his weight.

"Say what?" Miyori said dully.

"I didn't save you because I was being nice, it was because you were being stupid," Hiyoshi told her frankly.

"Now just a minute," Miyori refused to lose all her pride, "I took out Sato, which was something YOU thought was too big a battle."

"How about Atobe?" Hiyoshi pointed to the door. "You could have just humbled it off and gotten away unscathed, but you had to throw attitude in the mix. You didn't think that battle through."

"I hate that about you," Miyori stood up, "you act all high and mighty, like you know everything and save the world every day and it's such a _chore_ to be the best."

"I don't save the world every day, I just clean up your messes," Hiyoshi folded his arms, "you know, because you pick _bad battles_?"

"Just stuff the arrogance and I'll pick better battles," Miyori threw her hands in the air, "can we agree on that?" Hiyoshi paused.

"Picking better battles isn't exactly something you just pick up," Hiyoshi was still watching her.

"Yes, yes, it takes skill, discipline, blah, blah, blah," Miyori rolled her eyes, "give me time, I can do it."

"And I thought that I was the one with the attitude," Hiyoshi raised his eyebrows.

"You have an attitude _problem_. I just have an attitude," Miyori made a face. "Are you in or out?

"Alright, I'll go along," Hiyoshi stood up, "but let's make this interesting."

"A bet?" Miyori fixed her glasses.

"If I have to come and save you from a situation, I get a favor. But if I say something relatively condescending, you get a favor."

"Define favor," Miyori narrowed her eyes.

"Carry someone's books for a week," he listed off, "do someone's cleaning duty, something to help out the other person." Miyori considered. There wasn't much double-handedness that could come from that. Besides, even if Hiyoshi was rude, he was always brutally honest; cheating wouldn't be a problem.

"Alright," she took off her glasses stretched out her hand to shake his. Hiyoshi blinked.

"Do you have a problem?" Miyori's ice blue eyes drew in the light of the room. Something about her eyes still got him. He shook her outstretched hand.

"It's a deal."

[]

"Atobe," Oshitari pulled his captain over after practice had begun, "what happened with Miyori?"

"She physically abused Sato, so I gave her a verbal beating," Atobe told him.

"Sato needed to be abused," Oshitari chuckled, "everyone knew his ego was too big for him."

"Miyori still should have done things differently," Atobe shook his head.

"Oh, come on," Oshitari took his glasses off to clean them, "it was about time for Sato to be put in his place."

"But that is not the point," Atobe began walking around the courts, "when Miyori became the manager, I expected her to be above the influence, not be caught up in a whirlwind."

Oshitari shrugged, "what surprised me the most is that she actually went off on him. I would think Miyori-san would have a good reason to beat anyone up."

Atobe and Oshitari watched as Hiyoshi and Miyori left the clubhouse. Hiyoshi mentioned something and Miyori nodded.

"At least her original purpose is being fufilled," Oshitar remarked with a soft grin.

"I think Hiyoshi knows something," Atobe observed.

"Well, we could assume that if Hiyoshi knew nothing at all, he would be an invalid," Oshitari remarked.

"While I find your humor _invigorating_," Atobe voice was dripping with sarcasm, "I was talking about Miyori's situation with Sato. He took it very calmly when she said she had kicked him."

"Hiyoshi is a calm person," Oshitari shrugged, "is it that odd that he didn't react?"

"No, but something was off," Atobe's mouth was fixed in a thin line. "He has to know something about this, either him or Ootori."

"I personally think it's odd that you care so much," Oshitari fixed his glasses.

"Caring is a strong word," Atobe turned and began walking back to the courts, "perhaps more interested than usual."

"So you're being nosey," Oshitari gave a comprehending nod.

"Concerned," Atobe smirked at his friend, "I believe that describes it best."

"I still think nosey is a much better descriptive word," Oshitari had a faint smile.

Atobe observed the third years training, "whether it describes how I relate to this situation or not, I think Sato and Miyori have a lot more explaining to do."

[]

"That was one of the best practices we ever had, hands down," Mukahi grinned at Oshitari across the lunch table. The normal lunch group was discussing the events of the previous day.

"Atobe doesn't think so," Oshitari was cutting his meat, "but then again his brain is wired in a weird way."

"Amazing," Shishido mumbled, almost to the floor, "this guy insults Atobe even when he can't defend himself."

"I'm not saying anything I wouldn't say to his face," Oshitari shrugged lightly.

"Even better," Shishido murmured darkly.

"I thought what Shizuka-san did was dangerous," Ootori said mildly, "running though all those tennis games, she could have gotten hurt."

"Not to mention scaling a thin wire fence," Mukahi took a bite of his meal, "we can't forget that."

"Did Miyori explain herself when Atobe called her in this morning?" Shishido asked Hiyoshi.

"Apparently her and Sato exchanged words, in a manner that Sato usually does, and Shizuka got physical," Hiyoshi looked up from his lunch.

"Anything specific?" Gakuto leaned in eagerly for details.

"She told Atobe she kicked him in the knee," he picked up some rice with his chopsticks to inspect it, "and later mentioned kneeing him in the crotch." There was a collective shiver at the table.

"Then I'm surprised he ran that fast," Oshitari pushed up his glasses, "anyone with less guts would be down and stay down."

"You forgot to calculate his pride," Shishido pointed out, "pride can make you do some pretty crazy stuff." Ootori stared at his lunch, frowning.

"What's up Ootori?" Mukahi nudged his underclassman.

"I didn't think Shizuka-san would get so... violent," Ootori seemed to be truly depressed by this fact. The usually worried first year was deflated.

"I don't think the violence was out of place," Hiyoshi said in a low voice, "Sato-senpai isn't above hitting girls."

"Nah," Shishido shrugged it off, "even he would not stoop that low."

"I think you're putting too much faith in Sato-senpai," Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh?" Oshitari looked mildly interested, "Do you know otherwise?" Hiyoshi opened his mouth, then closed it again. It wasn't some big secret that Miyori got hit. He knew, and her friend, that fangirl or whatever she was, knew. But for some reason it didn't seem right to say it.

Oshitari narrowed his eyes, "well?"

"I guess I don't know that much," Hiyoshi went back to eating.

"I still worry about Shizuka-san," Ootori returned the conversation to where it once was.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Shishido stretched his arms, "she seems pretty level-headed, so whatever Sato said must have been pretty ruthless."

"We wouldn't want a manager prone to violence," Mukahi snickered. Shishido glared at him, but it was too late.

"Ohh," Ootori bit his lip. He was back in worry mode.

"Like Shishido said, I wouldn't worry too much," Oshitari reclined in his chair, then turning to look at Hiyoshi, "I'm sure whatever the situation was, her actions must have been justifiable to an extent. Wouldn't you agree, Hiyoshi?"

"I'm sure it was," Hiyoshi stood up to put his plate away, "but how would I know? I wasn't there." Hiyoshi walked away. The conversation drifted back to Mukahi recounting how it all played out with vivid motions, and Shishido correcting him every time he missed something.

Oshitari was still watching Hiyoshi. It was obvious now that it wasn't Ootori that knew something, it was Hiyoshi.

"How would you indeed."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8!<p>

That was a booger to write so any feedback is immensely helpful!

I think Fuyumi will be very interesting and Atobe has a really intense plan to make practices more 'lively'. Hiyoshi and Miyori will most likely antagonize each other over the bet and it will be Oshitari's turn to do some snooping. Exciting, exciting.

Now that school is over I will go back to writing more regularly. I'm excited for what the summer brings, and I hope all of you have a great summer as well!

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hoo! Chapter in two weeks.

So I was reading some of the New Prince of Tennis Puri pair and believe it or not one of Atobe's hobbys is fly fishing. FLY FISHING! I just thought that was random.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Yo-yo!" Yuuki burst through the classroom door, holding up a camera, "I got the..." She stopped. Miyori was nowhere to be found. Ootori Chotarou, the only living soul in the classroom, held a book in one hand.

"Hello," Ootori nodded cordially. It was one of Shizuka's friends.

"Hi," Yuuki smiled, adjusting the strap around her neck, "have you seen Yo-sorry, Shizuka Miyori?"

"Uh, she was doing something for Atobe, but she should be in here soon," Ootori placed the book on his desk.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll just wait for her." Yuuki sat down on the window sill. Turning towards the outdoors, Yuuki began looking through the hole in the top of the camera and adjusting the lens.

"So, uh, you're a friend of Shizuka-san's, right?" Ootori felt the need to make conversation, flipping through his book.

"No, I'm just her back-up dancer, wingman, idea box, and photographer," Yuuki scanned the room through the camera.

"What?"

Yuuki gave him a baleful smile, still looking through the hole, "Yes, I am her best friend, those are just bonuses."

"Soooo," Ootori scratched the back of his neck, "has Shizuka-san always had a short temper?"

"Short temper?" Yuuki began testing the camera with shots of the classroom, "Miyori can get annoyed easily, but it takes a great deal of stress to make her angry. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondering since, well, she sort of beat up one of our tennis players," Ootori looked away. Yuuki froze mid-shot.

"What?" Yuuki slowly let the camera rest at her midriff. There was a note of alarm rising in her voice.

"It was this third year," Ootori said nervously, "his name is Sato."

"Sato?" her voice lost all alarm but was replaced with surprise. This itself surprised Ootori.

"Yuuki," Miyori walked through the door, trailed by Hiyoshi, "I didn't expect you to have it so quickly."

"I can't believe you took care of Sato!" Yuuki squealed as she rushed to hug her friend. "where did you get him, in the gut? The back? Ooh! Did you repay him with a slap in the face?" Ootori was puzzled. Her friend wanted Miyori to be violent?

"Later," Miyori muttered under her breath, jerking her head towards Ootori, "we'll talk _later_." Yuuki's mouth formed a perfect 'o' and she nodded. Ootori frowned. There was something more to the Sato incident?

"What is the camera for?" Hiyoshi walked to his desk.

"Yeah Miyori," Yuuki turned to her, "you didn't tell me why you wanted me to get out my old camera."

"I need you to do a broad pan of the room as well as some of the other places," Miyori carried her bag to her desk, "did I tell you the news?"

"About?" Yuuki tilted her head. Miyori did something with her hands. It lasted for more than twenty seconds before she put them down.

"She's what?" Yuuki exploded with glee. Hiyoshi and Ootori both swung their heads to look at Yuuki.

"Uh huh," Miyori nodded with a broad smile.

"And she going to-" Yuuki touched a hand to her mouth.

"_Uh huh_," Miyori's grin widened.

"OH!" Yuuki threw her hands in the air, "Fuyumi will love it! Don't worry, I will take pictures of everything!" Yuuki began snapping away and practically leapt out of the room. Hiyoshi and Ootori were rendered speechless.

"That..." Hiyoshi stood up.

"Yeah..." Ootori stared out the class door.

"You'll understand when you're older," Miyori had a cryptic smile as she began pulling out books.

"What are you up to?" Hiyoshi turned his attention from the door to Miyori with suspicion.

"Up to?" Miyori blinked innocently, "Nothing. This is something special for someone special."

"Who?" Ootori asked politely.

"My sister," she continued organizing her books.

"That's thoughtful," Hiyoshi opened his book. Ootori was bewildered. They were being NICE? To EACH OTHER? I mean, it was what I wanted, but it was still... weird.

Miyori hopped up to sharpen her pencil.

"How far are you two on your physics project?" Ootori asked, attempting to salvage his brain

"We have all the info," Miyori concentrated on grinding the pencil. "We just have to figure out how to present it. How about you and that one girl?"

"That one girl?" Hiyoshi raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know her name," Miyori shrugged as she continued grinding down her pencil, "all I know is that she partnered up with Ootori."

"It's actually coming along nicely," Chotarou gave a nod, "we should be done within the week."

"That's great," Miyori pulled her pencil out of the sharpener, "Ah! I hate it when the point breaks inside it."

"Maybe if you-" Ootori began to suggest.

"No, no," she waved him off, "I know how to do it." Ootori glance at Hiyoshi, expecting a retort about just how stupid she was. Hiyoshi stayed absorbed in his book without a word. Chotarou felt his jaw drop.

"There," she pulled the pencil out with a smile, "super sharp and pointy. Perfect to go fangirl hunting."

"Make sure you shoot one for me," Hiyoshi turned a page of his book.

"What? Someone on tennis team doesn't like _fangirls_?" Miyori made a shocked expression.

"No I don't," Hiyoshi said in the most matter-of-factly voice he had ever used, "and they would be liked a lot more if they spoke in decibels that didn't make you go deaf."

"You should come with me," Miyori pointed her pencil at him, sitting down in her desk, "I could yell 'Atobe with his shirt off' and they would come running in droves."

"Wouldn't live bait be better?" Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think we can afford to hire Atobe," Miyori touched the eraser to her lips, "much less actually to get him to work for us."

Ootori was in disbelief. These two weren't supposed to be able produce conversation without arguing; it just wasn't normal.

"Who ar-re," Ootori felt slightly scared. Both Hiyoshi and Miyori looked up at him.

"You okay, Ootori-san?" Miyori pushed up her glasses.

"I-I'm fine," Ootori got up hurriedly, leaving the classroom, "I'll be fine." Miyori looked back at Hiyoshi.

"Is he one of those fangirl rights activists?" Miyori frowned. "Next time I won't talk about fangirl hunting in front of him." Hiyoshi didn't respond.

Miyori went serious for a moment and let her glasses slide down to the tip of her nose, "are we going to keep this bet a secret?"

"Why do you ask that?" Hiyoshi looked up at her.

"Well, if Ootori had known that we were in this bet, he would have understood our behavior," Miyori reasoned.

"It would probably scar Ootori for life if we didn't tell anyone," Hiyoshi commented, still keeping eye contact.

"And we would probably put the tennis regulars, if not the tennis team in a state of shock," Miyori noted.

They stared at each other for a moment longer.

"Let's do it."

[]

"What if we got bungee cords at the school?" Gakuto was throwing out random ideas as he practiced backflips, "that would be awesome."

"I'm sure it would be," Oshitari bounced a ball on the court, humoring him.

"Serve to me," Mukahi ran to the baseline, "how about instead of a study period, we get that time to nap or eat something and it's called 'break period'."

"Gakuto, don't you already nap during study period?" Oshitari threw the ball up and sent it flying to the other side with a flick of the racket.

"No," he said defensively, sending it back, "I only nap when I don't get enough sleep."

"So every day," Oshitari chuckled, putting a slice on the ball.

"Oshitari-senpai!"

Gakuto jumped to catch the ball and Oshitari turned to where his name was called. Miyori was at the gate of the courts wearing her soccer uniform and tennis shoes.

"No fence climbing shoes today?" Oshitari raised his eyebrows.

"Har, har, we run around the track on Tuesdays," Miyori put her hands on her hips with a sarcastic glare. Her blue eye color was much more pronounced without her glasses.

"What do you need from me o great blue eyes who scales moutains?" Oshitari asked, mindlessly testing the tautness in his racket. Miyori flinched at the name.

"Do you know where Atobe-senpai is? Miyori held up a piece of paper, trying not to make eye contact, "I need to give this to him personally."

"He's in the student council room finishing something up," Oshitari nodded at the building, "he'll be out here in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes too late," Miyori grumbled, "I'm supposed to be at practice right now. I'll just give it to him tomorrow."

"Just come by before tennis practice ends," Oshitari suggested.

"Ah, can't do that," Miyori shook her head with a tight smile, "I have things to do. Anyways, I have to go." Miyori jogged around the corner, her ponytail bobbing left and right.

"See ya!" Gakuto yelled after she was out of sight.

"What was that for?" Oshitari turned to his doubles partner, "you didn't even speak to her when was talking to us."

"I thought about that, so I thought I would say goodbye."

"After she was already gone?" Oshitari's smile grew a fraction.

"I'm trying to be nice to our manager," Mukahi pointed his racket at Oshitari, "don't harass me for being nice."

"I'm just saying your reasons are questionable," Oshitari shrugged.

"I could mention your questionables, but I don't," Gakuto shook his racket.

"I don't have any-"

"The reason you wear glasses."

"That's entirely-"

"What features you like in a girl."

"Okay, now you are overstepping-"

"Atobe."

Oshitari paused.

"What does Atobe have to do with this?"

"Well I was running out of questionables so I thought you probably had a moment with Atobe at some point in time," Gakuto shrugged. Oshitari gave up on following Mukahi's train of thought.

"Do you even know the name of our manager?" Oshitari asked seriously. Mukahi went still for a moment.

"You are being really annoying," Gakuto threw the ball at Oshitiari, "shut up and serve." Chuckling, Oshitari caught the ball and prepared to serve. He hit the ball and Gakuto went running. Sending it back with a backhand, he went running up to the baseline. Oshitari sliced the ball and stepped into mid court.

"Come on Yuushi!" Gakuto flipped as he returned the ball. Oshitari lobbed the ball in the air and Gakuto jumped for the smash.

"HA!" Mukahi sent it screaming down to the court.

"Higuma Otoshi," Oshitari performed the technique. The ball dropped lightly on the back line.

"That's not fair," Mukahi complained, waving his racket, "you can't close your heart off just like that."

"Ahn? Is someone complaining because of their inadequacies?" Atobe smirked as he stood at the net. Kabaji stood a distance behind him.

"Atobe," Oshitari got ready to serve, "Miyori-san was here with something to give you."

"Is that so?" Atobe rubbed a lock of his hair, "what is it?"

"Not sure, she didn't leave it. Miyori-san said she will bring it by tomorrow," Oshitari served the ball.

"What about this afternoon?" Atobe raised his eyebrows.

"She said she has to do something today, so she will bring it by tomorrow," Mukahi returned the service. Atobe said nothing further, but continued to watch their rally. Oshitari glanced at his captain, then back at his current situation.

"You don't find it odd that she has 'something to do today'?" Oshitari hit a drop shot. Making a frustrated noise, Gakuto went scrambling and managed to just get the ball over.

"No," Atobe shook his head, "Miyori already told me she is busy most afternoons."

"What does she do?" Oshitari backed up to send the ball back across court.

Atobe shrugged, "something."

"So the great Atobe is admitting he doesn't know something?" Mukahi gaped with delight as he hit the ball.

"Does it matter?" Atobe said indifferently.

"One would assume that the captain would know the goings on in his club," Oshitari said with wide eyes, lobbing another ball, "but I guess you aren't that kind of captain."

"She works a job of some sort," Atobe flipped some hair out of his face, "I don't know the details and I don't _have_ to know the details."

"What about her deal with Sato?" Oshitari pointed out, "the two could be connected."

"I highly doubt it," Atobe said dryly, "and she has already apologized to Sato to my full satisfaction."

"What if she's poor?" Mukahi frowned, shooting the lob to the corner, "and she's just trying to get by for her family?"

"Now you are just trying to make a case, for no reason I might add," Atobe snorted, "I know she's not poor. What's poor are your current skills right now. You call that tennis?"

"Do you want to go?" Mukahi turned to Atobe, "I'll show YOU tennis." The ball went whizzing past his face.

"What's that now?" Oshitari let his racket rest on his shoulder, "two points?" Mukahi scowled.

"I'm going to get some water," Mukahi stalked off the court. Oshitari turned back to Atobe.

"Do you really not know where she goes after school?" Oshitari questioned his captain.

"Does it matter this much?" Atobe rubbed one of his temples, weary of this discussion, "it hasn't directly interfered with her duties, so I'm not worried about it. If you want to spend your time super spy and finding out the 'Big Truth', then be my guest."

Oshitari glanced at Gakuto using a water fountain then back at Atobe.

"I think I will."

[]

Oshitari sat at a small outdoor cafe, sipping a cup of tea.

Taking Atobe's words as a legitimate allowance for him to go, or at least his excuse, Oshitari had cut practice early and waited until the girls had gotten out of soccer practice to follow Miyori on a train ride to her mystery activity.

Currently, the cafe he resided at was right across from the place Miyori had walked in, Zukami. The next step was to figure out what Zukami was.

"Can I get anything else for you?" the young waitress asked with a chipper tone.

"No thank you," he sat his cup down on its saucer, "but can you tell me anything about that place?" He pointed across the street to Zukami.

"Zukami?" she folded her arms, "you want to know about that place?"

Oshitari nodded, picking up his tea for another sip. The waitress sighed and looked across the street.

"It's kind of like a day spa, but more or less it is for massages."

"Massages?" Oshitari nearly choked on his tea. He hadn't expected that one.

"Mmm hmm," she nodded, "the massages are very good, but they are expensive. It's great for a birthday present, but unless you are rich, I wouldn't go there regularly."

Oshitari nodded, coughing into a napkin, "thank you." The waitress gave a small bow and continued on. Oshitari took another sip of tea to reassert his breathing pattern.

"Mmm, Miyori-san works in a massage salon," Oshitari stared at the establishment across the street. When he thought about it, it really wasn't so outrageous that she worked in such a place. Considering how easily she had spotted his injury at the interviews (Like chapter 3?) it actually made sense.

The next question was what did she do in Zukami?

Oshitari stood to stretch his legs and paid for his tea. He casually strolled across the street and walked through the doors of Zukami.

The waitress was right, Oshitari looked around the waiting room, with such decor, this place would be rather expensive.

The well-dressed man at the desk seemed to be working, but it was as if he sensed before Oshitari approached. As he turned his attention towards Oshitari, his eyes went to the Hyotei crest on his uniform.

"May I help you?" he asked with his eyebrows raised, neither inviting nor snobbish. Oshitari assessed the situation carefully.

"I was wondering if I could find a Shizuka Miyori here today?" Oshitari asked plainly. The desk worker's mouth became a thin line. Oshitari remained still. Was it the wrong question to ask?

"I'm sorry," Rin shook his head, "I wouldn't know."

"Is it not possible to call the back and check to see if she is back there?" Oshitari glanced down at the desk phone, "surely this phone is wired throughout this business."

Rins shook his head, "I can't call customers or employees up to the front unless it is an emergency."

"So she is back there," Oshitari pointed to door leading into the next room.

"Even if she is back there, I can't call her up to the front," Rin was becoming impatient, "that was my point." Oshitari studied the door for another minute.

"Is it possible to get a massage today?" Oshitari asked carefully.

"Today? No," Rin shook his head, "we are fully booked."

"Can I schedule one then?" Oshitari pressed. Rin gave a condescending smile.

"I don't think a school boy from Hyotei can afford a massage from this place," Rin turned back to his computer. Oshitari stood still, calculating in his mind.

"What if I was Atobe Keigo?" Oshitari pushed his glasses up. Certainly even this man would know of the young heir. Rin stopped typing and gave Oshitari an annoyed glare.

"Pardon me, but I'm not as stupid as you think I am," Rin crossed his arms. "Someone who is ultra-rich would not take to a sideways way of conversation and furthermore, an Atobe would not have a Kansai accent. Now, if you do not leave in the next thirty seconds, I will call security, one the few employees I _can_ call, and have you thrown out."

"Look," Oshitari said quickly, "I may not be Atobe, but Shizuka Miyori is the manager of our tennis team and Atobe wants to find out where she works and what she does." Rin eyed him suspiciously.

"I just book massages," Rin turned to his computer, "I can't help you at all."

"Then book a massage for me," Oshitari said coolly, "I will make sure Atobe gets the bill."

"Look at you: dropping names you tried to use," Rin said mockingly, "even if your story was true, I would have to get a call from Atobe Keigo before I believe-"

Oshitari pulled out his phone and put it on speaker. He dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"To whom am I speaking?" Oshitari spoke into the phone.

"This is Atobe Keigo. To whom is Ore-sama speaking?"

Oshitari shut the phone. Rin gave a grim smile. Oshitari knew he had him.

"Can I schedule that massage now?" Oshitari clasped his hands behind his back.

"Certainly," Rin pulled up the schedule table and scrolled through, "I assume you want the cheapest one?"

"Not necessarily," Oshitari felt like ribbing the man back, "how about an hour long with some muscle relaxing oils?"

Rin tapped on his keyboard, "today is Tuesday... How does 6:00 on Friday sound?"

"That sound fine," Oshitari nodded and began walking to the door.

"Oh and just in case Atobe doesn't pay," Rin called out with a smirk, "I'll schedule with our intern masseur, she comes with a discount."

"Is she good?" Oshitari asked.

Rin's smirk stayed composed, not answering the question, "she is an intern, she is cheaper." For some reason, this made Oshitari slightly uneasy.

"That will be fine," Oshitari nodded and walked out the door. It would be easier to tell an intern to let him go early so he could search for Miyori.

Rin chuckled under his breath, going back to his work.

"I really am sadistic, aren't I?" Rin grinned. "Oh Miyori-chan, you will hate me come Friday."

[]

"Care to explain yourself?" Atobe asked testily.

"Explain myself?" Oshitari asked innocently. The two were on the courts where Atobe was watching Oshitari and Kabaji set up the nets

"You skipped the last half hour of practice and prank called me- yes I know it was you," Atobe sat at the head of the table.

"Things happened," Oshitari shrugged, "who am I to get in the way of life?"

Atobe narrowed his eyes, "that doesn't cut it, Oshitari."

"I will explain in due time," Oshitari said calmly.

"Then if you won't tell me, I'll just use my insight," Atobe put a hand over his face. Oshitari didn't move.

"Closing your heart won't do a thing," Atobe smirked, putting his hand down. "You were finding out about Miyori-san's job."

"You were the one who said if I wanted to do it, I could," Oshitari tightened the net.

"I most certainly said that," Atobe nodded, "that you could do it on your _own time_, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu," His large friend agreed.

"And you aren't the least bit curious about it?" Oshitari stood up and dusted his hands off.

"Of course I want to know, but Ore-sama also knows I will find out eventually," Atobe turned to walk away.

"So you are just going to wait until it's convenient for Miyori to tell you?" Oshitari stuck his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm going to wait until she gives me a reason that I have to know," Atobe stopped, turning his head, "until then it makes me no difference."

"Admit it," Oshitari called out, "you are dying to know."

"I can't admit something that's not true," Atobe sniffed, "if you are done wasting my time, you can go run 50 laps for all the practice you missed. Then you can run 50 more this afternoon."

"That's cruel," Oshitari pouted.

"No, what would be cruel is if I told you to run 100 laps then forced you to play Hiyoshi with your regular position at stake," Atobe smirked, "Ore-sama can be cruel if you want, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu," Kabaji gave a definite nod.

"Just the fact that you actually said it makes you cruel," Oshitari murmured.

"I can still do that if you don't feel like running 50 laps," Atobe's smirk was way too wide.

"He's... not kidding," Kabaji told Oshitari. Both Oshitari and Atobe looked at him in surprise.

"I'll... take that as my leave," Oshitari gave a small nod and began his laps.

"Ore-sama was only going to make him do 50 before playing Hiyoshi," Atobe murmured to his friend. Kabaji sweatdropped.

"U-usu."

[]

Hiyoshi sat in the classroom, working on his homework. He thought about how peaceful the past days had been.

Shizuka-san hasn't done anything crazy in a while, he thought. And he hadn't said anything condescending to her in a while. It was hard at times, but they both wanted to win the bet. And that was more than enough to motivate Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi checked the problem he finished and went on to the next one.

_At this rate, we will be on this bet for a month_, Hiyoshi thought, _I need to speed up the progress_. He glanced over at Miyori. She was emmersed in her paper and her glasses were on the tip of her nose.

Those eyes, Hiyoshi let out a low exhale of air and circled the answer on his paper. But he was getting off topic. How would he get her into a situation she couldn't handle?

How did she get herself into the situations she couldn't handle?

_Simple,_ Hiyoshi thought, _her pride_. Her unyielding pride. Miyori had gotten hit by Sato because in her mind, she had been capable to stand up to him, when really, she hadn't.

Pride. He just had to get her in a position that made her think her pride was at stake.

_Let's see how many situations I can get her into before she cracks_, Hiyoshi stood up to turn his worksheet in.

[]

"Where's Hiyoshi?" Mukahi looked around. The entire normal cast was around the table, except for the formerly named.

Chotarou choked on the food he had been eating. Shishido turned to Ootori, who looked like he just swallowed some cough syurp. The nasty kind.

"Chotarou?"

"He's eating lunch with..." Ootori coughed.

"Pardon?" Oshitari looked up from his lunch.

"Hiyoshi is eating lunch with Miyori," Ootori cleared his throat and began staring at his plate with embarrassment. There was a puzzled silence all around the table.

"They have to finish that physics project your class is doing, right?" Shishido reasoned apprehensively. Ootori glanced up and shook his head.

"Secret meeting about something!" Gakuto pointed his finger in the air. Ootori stared back down at his lunch. Everyone knew that stab in the dark was a lie.

"Did Miyori call this, ah, lunch meeting?" Oshitari questioned the first year. Ootori seemed to become a little paler than he was.

"Hiyoshi did," his voice cracked. Silence prevailed once more. They were all thinking the same thing.

"I would crack a joke about this," Mukahi shook his head in distaste, "but this is too scary-weird, even for Hiyoshi."

[]

"Hiyoshi," Miyori murmured, trying to keep her head down, "I know you usually eat lunch in the cafeteria, but do we have to eat at this table?"

When Hiyoshi had asked her to each lunch with him, she thought this was the perfect opportunity to get at him in front of the tennis team. Miyori hadn't expect to be sitting at a table _just_ with him in the _very_ middle of the cafeteria.

Needless to say, they were getting quite a few stares.

"It's no bother," Hiyoshi looked up from his lunch, tapping his lacquered chopsticks together, "unless it's too much for you to handle, then I will have to pick a different place." Miyori grimaced. He was baiting her. For being one of the most arrogant people she knew, he was rather cunning.

She could feel knives repeatedly stabbing her in the back. Oh wait, those were stares. HUNDREDS AND HUNDEREDS OF STARES.

"No need," she smiled up at him sweetly. He would get his comeuppance later.

Hiyoshi returned back to his lunch. How did he do it? How could he brush off all the stares and sit there calmly and eat his lunch without a care?

"Alright over there?" Hiyoshi put a bite of food in his mouth.

"How is it possible?" Miyori leaned in. "How can you just sit there without a care in the world? People will think we are dating or something."

"I'm sorry it's such an embarrassment," Hiyoshi refocused on his lunch.

"You're wrong Hiyoshi," Miyori grabbed up the hand that had been resting on the table. "I love you," she whispered. Hiyoshi pulled out of her reach with a definite yank.

"Don't overdo it," he said casually.

She sighed and began picking at her lunch, "can I threaten you to let us get up?"

Hiyoshi raised his eyebrows, "I'm not stopping you."

"I'll tell your mom I got you pregnant," she glowered at her lunch, "what will she think of us then?"

"It won't count against you if you just get up," Hiyoshi motioned to the door. Miyori stared at him beadily. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"It's the principal of the idea," Miyori spat. Hiyoshi stared at her for a moment longer, then went back to eating. Miyori stood up suddenly.

"Leaving?" he didn't bother to look up.

"ONLY momentarily," she bristled, turned on her heels and walked for the exit. Hiyoshi continued eating.

Once she had left the cafeteria, he smirked.

Oh, pride.

[]

"Shizuka-san," Ootori nudged her, "are you okay?" Miyori was checking to see if she had any kind of super powers by staring holes into Hiyoshi's head. She had been hoping for some laser eyes or ESP but so far, she was getting zilch.

"I would be better if I could read minds," Miyori pushed her glasses up her nose. Chotarou laughed lightly.

"I think mind reading is overrated," he smiled good-naturedly, "you would know everything, whether you wanted to or not."

"How about just being able to read people's faces," Miyori reconsidered, "then maybe I would understand some of this crazy tennis team."

"I don't know about reading Atobe-bucho or Oshitari-san, but people like Akutagawa-senpai and Hiyoshi are not too hard to read," Ootori commented. Miyori gave him an wierd look.

"Of course _Hiyoshi_ is easy to read," Miyori rested a her head on a hand, "I forget that every time his mouth twitches he's thinking about monkeys and every time he scratches his left eyebrow he's planning what he's going to have for dinner."

"Consider that if you know a person's true self, you know their head," Ootori tapped his head with a finger. "Hiyoshi has always lived life by gekokujou, and that's what makes him understandable: every thought of the guy is overthrowing others."

Pausing to think, Miyori thought about what made Hiyoshi tick. Gekokujou. Overthrow. Win by his own power. Then it clicked for her.

"What would make an independent guy who wants to beat someone by his own hard work, lose his temper?" Miyori grinned broadly. Ootori raised an eyebrow.

[]

"You what?" Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Atobe-senpai is at the top of his class, right?" Miyori pointed out, "so I asked him to help us with our physics project." Or better yet, I'm getting even.

They sat at a table in the library with papers scattered all over the table. Because they were on the second level of the library, it was virtually empty.

"I don't need Atobe-bucho to-"

"Is that arrogance I hear?" Miyori cupped a hand to her ear with wide eyes. Hiyoshi was exasperated. True, he had pushed her buttons, but she was pushing his buttons to the limit. Closing his eyes, Hiyoshi took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

"We don't need," Hiyoshi said as calmly as he could, "Atobe to help us. We just have to put everything on the poster."

"Ore-sama could argue otherwise," Atobe glanced over Miyori's shoulder. "Have you been playing with markers, ahn? This project looks like a mess." Hiyoshi felt his temper rise. If HE was considered arrogant, what was Atobe?

"Does it?" Miyori asked innocently.

"Do you two have no orginization?" Atobe tutted. Hiyoshi picked up three papers from different piles as if to prove a point.

"This goes here, this one here, and this one here," Hiyoshi began laying out the papers on the poster board. "There will be explanation around the border as the diagram travels down the poster," Hiyoshi began to put more and more papers on the boards. "Then there will be an experiment and results in this corner." Hiyoshi stepped back as he surveyed the board he had pieced together.

"We are beginning to make sense," Atobe nodded with a smirk, "but you seem to have forgotten the importance of a presentation being at least somewhat pleasing to the eyes." Hiyoshi felt his mood darken another degree. Atobe began to rearrange the papers on the poster until he felt it was more suitable.

"Now it makes more directional sense," Atobe straightened the last piece on the board.

"Ah!" Miyori smiled pleasantly, "so it does."

"Of course it does," Atobe twisted a lock of hair around his finger, "Ore-sama's taste is impeccable." Hiyoshi crumpled the piece of paper in his hand, his fist shaking with anger.

"Now, about the wording of the information," Atobe tapped a pencil to the papers.

"What's wrong with it?" Hiyoshi said evenly.

"It has all the information," Atobe picked up a paper, "but it lacks... finess. And quite frankly, it's boring." He began scratching out words and rewriting what was on the paper. Hiyoshi stared at his captain in disbelief.

"I've forgotten something," Hiyoshi stood up suddenly.

Atobe raised his eyebrows, "then it would be prudent to go get it." Hiyoshi walked with deliberate steps down to first level of the library.

"Hey," Ootori smiled broadly, "Shizuka-san told me Atobe-san was helpi-"

"Miyori needs to stuff it!" Hiyoshi growled as he pushed past the door of the library. Ootori sighed and shook his head.

"How did I know this wasn't going to last?"

Ootori paused.

"And why did he call her Miyori?"

* * *

><p>Not too bad... But I still want some critisim about it if you can give me some. Constructive critisim that is.<p>

Now that I'm up to my usual tricks, I think I will probably update every two weeks. But if all of you guys are all "OH MY GOSH I WANT MORE!' then I will attempt to oblige by updating within a week.

Any questions just leave a review or message me and I will do my best.

Thanks you guys :)


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are awesome! I asked if you wanted the chapter sooner and almost all the reviews I got were "OH MY GOSH I WANT MORE!" XD

And because you guys jumped on that, I jumped on a new chapter

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Atobe watched his team with a dissatisfied expression. Shishido and Oshitari were in a light rally while Gakuto was sitting on the bench talking to Hiyoshi. Ootori was practicing serves to Kabaji and somehow, though unknown to Atobe, Jirou managed to stay deep in slumber.

Second string was running laps that they should have finished 10 minutes ago. The other members might as well had been inanimate objects as much as they moved.

The atmosphere of the team in a word: sluggish.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Atobe stood up out of his chair and slowly entered the courts. Games in the courts were slowly stopping and the runners seemed to gather towards the fence. Atobe kept his gaze only in the center of the court.

The fangirl chatter slowly died down, and the usual ruckus that was tennis practice slowed to a halt. At the lack of sound, Miyori had poked her head out of the office to see what was going on. This quiet intensity even awoke Jirou.

Shishido caught the ball as Atobe walked onto their court and stood in the very center. The one's very closest to Atobe seemed to back up and the ones far away seemed to step closer. Everyone had stopped solely by the gravitational aura of this man.

Atobe scrutinized all of his team and crossed his arms.

"There seems to be a lack of energy on this team," Atobe finally spoke. His words pierced the silence he had created and were absorbed by the air.

"Perhaps you need an incentive to wake you all from your sleep, no offense Jirou," Atobe glanced over at the blonde boy, "and I believe I can provide you one." A few of the regulars exchanged glances but continued listening.

"Starting Monday we will begin challenges," Atobe continued, "we will have an all-out battle for the top 16 spots: the regulars and second string. If you fail to make it to practice on time, you are out. If you cannot do what is asked of you, you are out."

Atobe turned to address the other side of the courts, "if you cannot work hard simply because, then you must work hard to aim for the top. Otherwise that spot will be taken from you." Dead silence overwhelmed the courts as Atobe paused in his speech.

"Your hearts were set on making it to Nationals, but this kind of work ethic does not satisfy me," Atobe placed his hands on his hips, "if we are going to the very top, laziness will not be permitted." He pointed a finger straight in the air.

"It's time you were reminded your positions and your team is on the line," he slowly put his hand down, "what you are willing to do now will tell me what you are willing to do later."

"Now is the time," Atobe heralded, "now is the place."

Atobe walked off the courts with his eyes now fixed on the club house. People shrank out of Atobe's way. Not a single pair of eyes could look away.

Miyori slid out of the doorway of the club house as Atobe neared. Atobe didn't glance back even once when he shut the door. Though he didn't slam the door, the click of it closing echoed across the courts.

No one spoke or moved for the longest time.

Sitting down at his desk, Atobe began pulling out papers as if he had never done a thing.

"What an aura," Miyori whispered as she hugged herself from the chill she was getting. Hiyoshi was either really brave or really insane to want to topple Atobe from his position. Either way, he had her respect. As did Atobe. When Miyori looked back up, Atobe's eyes were fixed on her.

"Ore-sama knows he has an authoritative aura, but thank you," he turned back to his work.

"Mmm," Miyori tried to rub away the goose bumps that were forming on her arms, "even saying something arrogant afterword has no effect."

"Maybe you should concentrate on your job instead of my aura, ahn?" Atobe glanced at her once more. She said nothing else, but went back to her desk.

[]

"What was Atobe's deal this morning?" Gakuto crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair in the cafeteria. A buzz filled the cafeteria as students milled around.

"Atobe is flashy," Oshitari shrugged, unwrapping his lunch, "is it a great feat that he can silence a crowd?"

"I'm talking about the whole challenge thing," Gakuto put a finger on the table.

"It sounds interesting," Ootori amended, "something to fire everybody up."

"But challenges? Tennis challenges?"

"It's not like we are doing anything out of the ordinary," Shishido pointed out, tapping his chopsticks together, "there's always been the option to challenge anyone for their spot, the team has just been lenient this year."

"That's what Atobe is attacking," Oshitari reasoned, "he's trying to fire up the team."

"Doesn't he know that he's prepping for a total mess-up in the team line-up?" Mukahi exclaimed.

"It's not a mess-up if the players worthy of the spot are given what they deserve," Hiyoshi glanced up from his lunch.

"Atobe is setting up for catastrophic circumstances to happen if you really think about it," Oshitari fixed his glasses, "it could turn out to where none of us are regulars anymore."

"I know that very well," Hiyoshi said with an expressionless face, "but if you think for one minute I won't fight for my spot, you are dead wrong. If you cannot stand up to the ranks of Hyotei, then maybe you should train." Hiyoshi stood up from the table and walked away. Oshitari watched the first year leave without taking his eyes off him.

"He's right, Hiyoshi is," Shishido sat up in his chair, now feeling serious, "if we don't train, we will be booted off the regulars."

"Then perhaps we should take his words into account...?" Ootori suggested. Oshitari stood up, still looking at the door.

"Perhaps."

[]

"Yayyy! Yoyo-chan is eating with meee!" Yuuki sang happily while skipping down the hall.

"I'd forgotten how much energy you have," Miyori sweatdropped.

"Well since you've been manager I've only seen you at soccer," Yuuki pouted, "then you started spending a lot of time with that Hiyoshi guy."

"Eh?" Miyori frowned, "you speak as if you don't know him very well."

"I don't," Yuuki said disdainfully, "I'm never in contact with him. Am I supposed to stalk him?"

"Funny," Miyori muttered to herself, "you seem to do that with all the other tennis regulars."

"I do," she flipped a piece of her hair out of her face, "just not him."

"Why is that?" Miyori asked curiously, letting Yuuki walk in a classroom before her.

"Because he's creepy," Yuuki shivered.

"Some fangirls don't have a problem falling all over him," Miyori pointed out.

"Well my fangirling has standards," Yuuki puffed herself up, "besides, I thought the guy pissed you off."

"He does," Miyori unwrapped the bento, "here. He just takes getting used to."

"Mmmm," Yuuki accepted gratefully, "wait, if he makes you angry then why did you eat lunch with him the other day?"

"Reasons," Miyori clicked her chopsticks together, "reasons that don't concern you." Yuuki began pouting again, but Miyori had learned to ignore it long ago.

"So what about Fuyumi?" Yuuki waggled her eyebrows.

"What about her?" Miyori picked up her lunch.

"When is she coming back from America?" Yuuki picked up her own lunch.

"Wednesday," Miyori pushed up her glasses with her wrist, "I get to go pick her up from the airport after soccer."

"Ooh! Can I go with you?" Yuuki asked excitedly, "I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Sure, she'd love that," Miyori nodded.

"Did she like the pictures we sent her?" Yuuki asked, "I made sure to get some of everything."

"She thought the shot of the boys' bathroom was a bit much, but she liked them all the same," Miyori nodded.

"I'm glad," Yuuki smiled, "I had a lot of fun; I haven't gotten my camera out in a while."

"Whatever happened to you wanting to shoot professionally?" Miyori took a bite of her lunch.

"That was a long time ago," Yuuki smiled sheepishly, "besides, I'm no good."

"Baloney," Miyori spat, "I bet if you started taking really good pictures of the tennis boys some of those fangirls would pay you for them."

"You think so?" Yuuki picked up a piece of food in her chopsticks.

"I know so," Miyori gave a definite nod. Yuuki considered these thoughts.

"Oh! And before I forget, I have a favor to ask of you," Miyori set her bento aside.

"Something I can do?" Yuuki tilted her head.

"Something the fangirls can do," Miyori said with a smirk. She chuckled just thinking about it.

[]

Miyori stood at the window of the clubhouse, chuckling. Her chuckling would die down, and at random spurts, start up again. Atobe glanced up at the overly pleased girl.

"Should I get up to see what's happening?" Atobe set his pen down.

"Nothing's happened," Miyori grinned at the window, "yet."

"Then quit wasting time and get back to work," Atobe narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know my employer was a slave driver," Miyori stuck her tongue out at him, "it's Friday morning, I have no more work; can't I stare out a window and be happy?"

"The way you were staring out that window made me think someone is about to die," Atobe said point blank.

"You could say that," Miyori turned back to the window with a chuckle. Atobe studied her.

"I'm going to start practice," he stood to leave the room.

"You do that," Miyori chuckled again. Atobe paused as he grabbed the door knob.

"Do you a special reason for being so merry?" Atobe asked carefully. Miyori shook her head, still looking through the window.

"Ore-sama could find out in an instant what this is all about," Atobe said in a serious tone.

"Ah, but you don't want to know," Miyori started chuckling again. Sighing, Atobe continued out the door to start his tennis practice.

"Something's off," Shishido stood in a court across from Ootori.

"Off?" Chotarou tilted his head.

"He's right, the fangirls are being quiet," Oshitari zipped up his jersey, "normally, about this time they would be rounding up a chant for Atobe then start screaming whenever someone started their matches." The girls were whispering among themselves and glancing over at the court the regulars were on.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Hiyoshi stretched his arms, "I'll accept the peace and quiet as a blessing."

"What's happening?" Jirou asked excitedly. Even the usually sleeping boy was getting in gear for the 'challenges' that Atobe had announced.

"Nothing," Oshitari said simply, "yet."

"Akutagawa-senpai, do you want to play a match?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Sure Wakashi!" Jirou said excitedly. They walked over to a court. There was a change in the atmosphere.

"Hmm?" Oshitari looked up at the fangirls. They were shuffling around, about to get ready for something. Hiyoshi got up to the line, ready to serve.

What could they possibly-

"HIYOSHIIII!" they screamed, "YOU CAN DO IT!" Hiyoshi flinched as he hit his serve.

"Hey!" Jirou hit it back, smiling broadly, "you have fans." Hiyoshi muttered something as he ran down the line. Everyone seemed to stop and watch the spectacle.

"Hi-yo-shi!" they chanted, "Hi-hi-hi-hi-yo-shi!" Ootori's mouth opened surprise and Shishido scratched the back of his head, embarassed by the situation. Hiyoshi tried keeping his face hidden by his hair.

"WE LOVE YOU HIYOSHI! YOU CAN DO IT!

"The weight of this situation is overwhelming him," Oshitari observed as Hiyoshi's playing began to waver.

"Hiyoshiiiii!" the fangirls were absolute die-hards for this poor first year.

"Well," Atobe looked back at the club house, "it seems you did commit murder. Or at least assassination of character." He could hear Miyori laughing without restrain in his head. Surprisingly, he really hadn't wanted to know.

The fangirls screamed with delight as Hiyoshi won the point. And it made him all the more irritated.

"Wow," Jirou laughed, amazed, "I never knew you were so popular." Hiyoshi grimaced. Screams erupted again as Hiyoshi hit his serve.

"You can do it!" they yelled again. Hiyoshi growled under his breath. Didn't they know it was bad manners to make nosies during a tennis match?

"Hey, hey," Jirou hit a backhand, "this is fun!"

"Fun for who?" Hiyoshi muttered under his breath.

[]

With a book in front of her face, Miyori sat pristinely in her desk, as if ignoring the world. Ootori make a worried noise as a much less than happy Hiyoshi walked into the room.

"Hm?" Miyori looked up, "oh, Hiyoshi-kun, how was tennis practice?" Hiyoshi gave her a murderous glare.

"Had a bad day?" she asked innocently.

"I_ hate _them like no other," Hiyoshi said with very particular words, "they are the lowest form a human being could ever be."

"What happened?" Miyori turned to Ootori, confused.

"The -ahem- fangirls decided to cheer him on supportively today," Ootori loosened his tie nervously.

"SUPPORTIVELY?" Hiyoshi seethed.

"Overly supportively," Ootori grimaced. Miyori's face went blank.

"I see," she raised the book back in front of her face. Hiyoshi slammed his books on his desk and began flipping pages. A loud laugh emitted from behind Miyori's book.

"Are you okay Shizuka-san?" Ootori glanced over.

"Yes, yes," her voice wavered, "I'm fine." The last word 'fine' went up an octave in pitch.

"You are kidding me," Hiyoshi slammed his book shut, "you had something to do with this."

"I deny every word of it," Miyori made a scoffing noise. If Ootori hadn't known any better, it sounded as if she was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hate fangirls, do you?" Hiyoshi was glaring at her with all of his might.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she pinched her lips together, trying to keep sound from coming out.

"Just admit it," he glowered, scowling, "you set this up."

"Set up a bunch of fangirls to cheer you on?" she attempted to take calming breaths. "Fangirls hate me more than dirt."

"You do have a fangirl friend," Ootori reasoned quietly, almost to himself. Hiyoshi didn't let his gaze up for a minute.

Miyori was almost at her limit. Ootori looked over to her, worried

"Shizuka-"

She burst out laughing, unable to contain it anymore. Tears rolled down her face as her stomach began tightening. She beat repeatedly on the the desk with her fist.

"You s-s-should have seen your face," she spluttered, "when they first screamed y-y-your name." Hiyoshi's eyes flashed with rage.

"I'm sorry," Miyori wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"No you're not," Hiyoshi turned away and walked for the door, "but you will be." He slammed the classroom door behind himself. At a loss for words, Miyori looked over at Ootori for any hint of explanation. He simply shrugged.

It looked like she was facing an unknown revenge. But it still made her chuckle every time she thought about it.

[]

"Hey Rin," Miyori walked through the door of Zukami, "do I have anyone scheduled today?"

"Mmm, let me check," Rin tapped at his computer, "you have a first timer at 6:00 and a 7:30."

"Alright," she turned to the door. As she grabbed the knob, a cough came from Rin.

"Did you say something?" she turned back to him.

"No, no," he put a hand over his mouth, "nothing at all." Miyori narrowed her eyes, but shrugged and continued on back. Rin waited a full 20 seconds after the door was closed to let out a chuckle.

"Hoo, what a beautiful day."

[]

Oshitari came through the door of Zukami rather quickly. To the surprise of everyone and the displeasure of Oshitari, Atobe had decided they would have workout laps before they could go home. He had attempted to dissuade him, but to no avail.

"You're late," Rin raised his eyebrows, "like 10 minutes late."

"I would blame Atobe, but he's paying," Oshitari muttered.

"Go through the door and into the hallway, first door on your left. Your masseur will give you instructions when you enter the room," Rin pointed to the door.

"Should I know the masseur's name before I go?" Oshitari gestured at the door. Rin raised his eyebrows even higher.

"I thought you knew-" he stopped himself.

"Knew?" Oshitari tilted his head. Rin snickered and shook his head.

"Just go on back, I didn't tell you," Rin waved him off.

Oshitari furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are the weirdest receptionist I have ever met."

"I prefer the term paperwork administrative," Rin said haughtily. Oshitari shook his head and pushed on to the back room.

He opened the door. He took in the ambience of the dark color palette of the room and the smooth finish of the black ash wooden table.

The only thing out of color was a young girl in a white, cotton uniform, glasses, with her dark hair in a bun.

"Sir," Miyori stood up quickly, "I know this is your first Zukami massage, but you are infringing on the time you have so I won't waste any." Oshitari blinked.

"Ah-"

"Strip down and wrap yourself in a towel," she pointed to a stack on a chair near the door, "I will be back in 3 minutes." She walked purposefully and shut the door behind herself. He stared at the door.

"Was that Miyori?" Oshitari began to take off his shirt.

Miyori walked down the hall to retrieve the oils ordered for the massage. She considered the build of the customer and what she would have to do. Reading through the labels on the shelves, she picked out the bottle that would be most suitable for this customer. Then she remembered the customer's face.

She dropped the bottle of oil she had picked up.

"Oshitari-senpai is getting a massage?" she breathed panic.

[]

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Miyori said with a throaty voice, pulling a surgical mask over her nose, "my assistant didn't come to me any earlier."

"Your assistant?" Oshitari placed his glasses on a chair, "that girl who was in here?"

"Yes," Miyori coughed, "I must apologize, I have a throat issue."

"It's fine," Oshitari climbed on the table. Miyori picked up the oil and poured it into her hands. She took a deep breath and began.

Like any other customer. It was _not _someone she went to school with every day and he was certainly _not_ half naked on the table in front of him. And he was _not_ extremely muscular to the touch. No, of course not.

"That girl," Oshitari glanced up, "was her name Shizuka Miyori?" Miyori coughed.

"No, no," Miyori continued massaging his back, "she was my assistant."

"Your... assistant," Oshitari said skeptically, craning his neck. They stared at each other in the eyes for a moment. Miyori blinked and went back to working the middle of his back.

"So does Shizuka Miyori work here?" Oshitari asked.

"You are really interested in this girl," Miyori noted with a throaty cough, "is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Oshitari rested his head on the pillow, "but she will be soon." Miyori spiraled into a coughing fit. Oshitari glanced up again, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Miyori began pushing on his shoulders, "she got fired because someone came in here bothering our desk worker about her."

"Oh," Oshitari became quiet. Miyori continued working on his back. She began going down his back. He softly exhaled.

"Is there anything you want specifically done?" Miyori said in a deep voice.

"Mmmm," he was enjoying the massage, "I had a sprained ankle a few weeks ago do you think..?"

"That's fine," Miyori took his left ankle then let out a gasp. She wasn't supposed to know which ankle; she was just a random masseur.

Oshitari turned over and stared at her with a big smirk, "go on." Miyori hid her face and just continued to massage his ankle.

"You know, I wasn't sure that it was you when you walked in," Oshitari said complacently.

"Turn over," she instructed him. He chuckled and slowly flipped over.

"But your eyes gave you away," he sighed contentedly, "instead of putting contacts in and covering your mouth you should have covered your eyes." Miyori grimaced behind her mask.

"It's quite interesting to find out where your skills have come from," Oshitari closed his eyes, "quite interesting indeed." Miyori pushed down on his back, staying silent. She took his one of his arms and began pressing down on certain points of his arm.

"You know, you are quite adept at this job," Oshitari commented.

"I will thank you for the praise," Miyori put down his left arm and began pressing on certain points of his right arm, "but I think we need to talk."

"Certainly," Oshitari went to push himself up, but couldn't move his arms. He struggled to move them in the slightest, but it was as if they had been made immobile.

"You see," Miyori pulled up a chair in front of him, "I not only learned about muscles in this job, I learned pressure points." She pulled at one string of her mask and removed it from her face.

"I see you are also adept at that as well," Oshitari resigned himself to laying there helpless.

"I'll thank you for that as well," she gave him a seductive smile. "I don't know why you wanted to find where I work, but I would appreciate if you kept this a secret."

"Oh?" Oshitari tilted his head calmly.

"Mmm hmm," Miyori nodded staring him in the face, "of course, you don't HAVE to, but..." she gestured at him.

"I don't have a choice, right?" Oshitari chuckled, "I was going to tell Atobe, but honestly I was just curious."

"As long as we are at an understanding," Miyori stood up and released his arms.

"I have about twenty minutes," he glanced up at the clock, "why don't you continue?"

"Alright," Miyori put more oil on her hands, "just so there are no hard feelings, I'll cover the expense of this massage."

"Really?" Oshitari glanced up at her.

"Sure," Miyori began on his back again, "it's either me or Atobe." Oshitari chuckled.

"Do you mind if I ask some questions since I can't tell anybody?"

"I don't mind," Miyori began to massage his legs.

"Why did you take up this job?" Oshitari asked. "Mukahi thought it was because you are poor."

Miyori smiled to herself. "I want to go to college for this type of job so I interned here."

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm," Miyori continued, "I enjoy this type of work immensely. It has taught me more about the human body than I thought possible."

"Actually, this makes much more sense about why you are knowledgeable," Oshitari speculated. "What makes it all worth it?"

"I guess just the feeling of making other people feel a little better."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You know, Miyori-chan, you aren't that bad a person," Oshitari amended.

"And you, Oshitari-senpai, are just really weird."

[]

Miyori sat down at her desk, rubbing her forehead. Oshitari had found out where she worked. Although it wasn't something she wanted to advertise, she supposed it wouldn't be too bad. He had been very cordial about it, though she could have lived without the comments about her "touching" his body.

The other trouble was Hiyoshi. He was most certainly going to get her back, in ways she couldn't comprehend. She needed to find a way to be prepared.

"Shizuka," Hiyoshi poked his head through the door.

"Speak of the devil," Miyori sighed wearily, "well, what is it that you want?"

"I- wait a minute," Hiyoshi stepped into the room, "why are you wearing your soccer uniform?" Miyori stood up out of her chair. She touched the bridge of her nose where her glasses would usually be.

"I can't tell you that," Miyori shook her head with a smile.

"So it has something to do with tennis," Hiyoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Sure," Miyori shrugged, "if you think it does." She walked out of the clubhouse. Hiyoshi followed and realized she wasn't the only one wearing a soccer uniform. There was a girl talking to Atobe and nine others resting on the brick wall.

"What's going on?" Hiyoshi walked over to Oshitari and Mukahi.

"I don't know," Oshitari pushed up his glasses.

"I thought the challenges start today," Gakuto watched the girls, "why are soccer girls here?"

"Ore-sama is pleased you are all here," Atobe called attention. A dark haired girl with a stern expression stood next to him.

"Today we are going to begin the challenges," Atobe continued, "today is a running challenge."

"Wait, aren't we going to play matches?" someone called out.

"No, we have _challenges_," Atobe smirked, "I never said a word about tennis matches."

"If we are having these so called 'challenges', then what are the soccer girls doing here?" Oshitari put his hands in the pockets of his jersey.

"We are the standard for the day," the girl said stepping out, her glossy black hair fanning out, "if you cannot beat at least one of us you will lose this challenge."

"Why do I feel like she should be saying 'tarundoru'?" Gakuto muttered to Oshitari.

"This is the captain of the girls' soccer team," Atobe introduced her, "and these are her regulars." There was a pair of twins, a small black haired girl, a tall, lanky brown haired girl, some others, as well as Yuuki and Miyori.

"That explains the correspondance between Atobe and the captain of the girls' soccer team," Oshitar shifted his weight.

"So we only have to beat these girls in order to go on to the next round?" Sato scoffed. The captain's lip curled into a smile. The soccer girls exchanged amused glances.

"That's all you have to do," she crossed her arms.

"Definitely 'tarundoru'," Mukahi nodded.

"If you are all done chit-chatting," Atobe took back the attention of the team, "let's get this challenge started."

[]

The entire amount of Hyotei lined up at the entrance of the courts in heats of 50. This would be the starting line for the laps.

"This is a twenty lap session," the soccer captain was on the side with Atobe, "you have to beat my girls in this or you are out of the challenges." Yuuki and the twins were in the first heat. It just so happened that Hiyoshi, Mukahi, and Kabaji were in the first heat, too.

"They are going to be roasted by the twins," a brown haired girl wearing a blue and white visor said casually.

"Don't underestimate our boys," Shishido glanced at her, pushing up his cap. The girl tipped her visor, turning away indifferently.

"Wait," someone called out, "I thought we would just lose points or something."

"Did I not say that if you cannot do what is asked of you, you are out?" Atobe called out to the mass. "And you are already losing faith. If you do not think you can do it, there is no point in continuing." The chatter died down.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Oshitari called out. Miyori clicked a stopwatch and everyone was out of the gates.

"Everyone is pushing their limits today," Ootori observed.

"Yes but those two twins are faaassst," Miyori said, "they will sprint until they lap everyone, then put themselves at a nice jog." About 15 of the guys had managed to break away from the rest and the three girls were intermingled throughout.

"This is going to be more interesting than Ore-sama planned," Atobe smirked.

[]

"Hey," Hiyoshi slowed down to match his pace with Yuuki, "you're Shizuka's friend, right?" Now that his place was secure, well in front of everyone else, it was time to do some scouting for his revenge. The caramel haired girl glanced up and instantly brightened.

"How can I help you Hiyoshi-kun?" Yuuki asked pleasantly, keeping with. "Did the cheers help cheer you up?"

"I was- cheer me up?" Hiyoshi stopped in his tracks.

Yuuki nodded, "Miyori told me how your pet had died and you were feeling down. So we pulled out all the stops to cheer you up."

"It had... an effect," Hiyoshi said slowly, "but there is something else I want to ask you."

"I was... planning something," Hiyoshi began, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, "for Shizuka."

"Oh?" Yuuki smiled interestedly. "A surprise?"

"Something like that," Hiyoshi nodded, averting his gaze, "and I was wondering if there were any big DON'Ts that Shizuka absolutely can't handle."

"Probably the fact that it's going to be a surprise," Yuuki chuckled. Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"She cannot stand surprises," Yuuki elaborated, "anything that jumps out of nowhere or like a loud bang at random. You get an air horn and she's one skittish cat."

"Is that so?" Hiyori said in a smooth tone.

"Yeah, just stay away from that stuff," Yuuki swiped the air, making a big 'X'.

"Thank you for the information," Hiyoshi gave a small head nod. It was more than he had hoped for.

"Hey, as long as you are doing it for her," Yuuki emitted a warm smile. Hiyoshi nodded once more and increased his pace, leaving her behind.

It was for Shizuka alright.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter 10 :)<p>

Phew! I can't believe I wrote that within a week. Unfortunately, I won't be able to do that for the next chapter because I will be going on a trip for half a week, but my plan is to update at the 2 week marker.

And the next chapter is the entrance of Fuyumi, and that will be fun.

If you have any critque throw it at me in a review. Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Finally... updated... whew.

So school suddenly popped back up and I finally understand the true meaning of 'busy'. Then last week I looked at the documents in my computer and I went 'oooh...' so I finished this chapter and now it is here. Exciting things are happenin' but I would recommend rereading a few chapters before this (I had to just to write something good) but anywho. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Ha... ha..." Miyori clutched her knees as she stood next to the water fountain. She was covered in beads of sweat.

"Maybe if you had taken your pace a little slower," Shishido raised a dry eyebrow. He was barely dabbled with salt. It wouldn't be a stretch to say Miyori loathed him a little for it.

"Whatever you sweatless hedgehog," she put her hands on her head, "take the fountain, I'm already done." Shishido pushed his hat down firmly on his head and took the space in front of the fountain.

He murmured something about chickens as he got a drink of water. Miyori felt like whacking him in the back of the head, but chose to walk away.

The third group had already been running for at least 10 minutes with Ootori and Jirou creating distance between them and the main group. She continued watching them until she reached Yuuki.

"How are they doing?" Miyori sidled over to her best friend. With prompting and finagling, Miyori had convinced Yuuki to take her camera to this practice.

"There's about twenty tennis boys in front of or close to Reinka and Chiro and only three of them in front of fukubucho," Yuuki noted, readjusting her lens, "Ootori-san and Jirou-san are up front."

"Really?" Miyori stretched her whole body sideways, "how did round two do?"

"While you and Shishido Ryou had run in the second round, about 17 of 50 members made it past the girls," Yuuki was still firing away shots of the runners. "Shishido and that guy named Taki looked promising for making the overall top 16."

"And round one?"

"While I, myself, ran in that round, I know for a fact that Hiyoshi, Mukahi, and Kabaji stayed well ahead of the group and that only 13 of the members passed that round because the twins kicked the pace up."

"And your thoughts on Shishido Ryou?" Miyori asked casually.

"His pace set the standard for the heat, but I feel like his breathing became irregular near the last few laps," Yuuki said in the same analyzing tone.

"You are really serious when you are taking photographs; it's intimidating," Miyori watched her with a mixture of amazement and amusement.

"I don't know why you say that," Yuuki didn't look up, "I'm always serious."

"Sure you are," Miyroi nudged her, "_always_ serious." Yuuki either had not heard her, or was choosing to ignore her. It was frightening how much of a different person she became. A shadow covered the both of them.

"Atobe... wants to see you," Kabaji said slowly. Miyori blinked. She had not seen the towering first year approach them. She turned to Yuuki for confirmation.

"Go on," Yuuki waved her away with a hand. Miyori followed behind Kabaji as he began walking to where Atobe would probably be.

The walk was kind of awkward, considering she had never talked to Kabaji before in her life. She ran through a mental list of things she could make small talk about for the 1.5 minutes they were walking.

"So... Kabaji," Miyori rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Kabaji glanced back at her, but turned forward again.

"You've known Atobe for a long time, right?"

"Usu," he answered automatically.

"I feel sorry for you being stuck with him for so long," she said jokingly. Kabaji continued walking forward. Miyori couldn't tell if Kabaji was smiling or not.

"Atobe... is a good person," Kabaji said quietly.

"A-ah," Miyori bit her lip, "I see." Had she said the wrong thing? She tried think of something else to say that would make up for the awkward things she had said.

"Ah, Miyori," Atobe interrupted her thoughts, "I have something to ask of you." They had arrived in front of Atobe without her noticing.

Before she could say anything else, Kabaji left them to whatever business Atobe had called her for. Captain Sada stood there also, watching Miyori intently.

"On Wednesday, we have some guests coming for the challenges," Atobe started, "and I want it to be a surprise. So I would like it to be arranged for you to entertain them in the afternoon until it is time to introduce them."

"Introduce them?" Miyori said uneasily.

"Perhaps that is the wrong word," Atobe thought carefully, "reveal their presence, I suppose."

"I can't. Soccer practice," Miyori said almost automatically. It was almost a relief to fall back on Soccer as an excuse. She didn't want to think about what all 'entertaining the guests' encased.

"It's already been taken care of," Miyori's captain said smoothly. Miyori stared at her captain in disbelief. Sada Setsuko was letting her skip practice? On a whim of ATOBE?

"Really?"

Setsuko nodded, "provided that you will be running the fourth heat with us."

Miyori's heart sank. Of course she would.

"I-I still can't do it," Miyori stammered.

"Ahn? Why not?"

"My sister is coming in from America on Wednesday, and I have to pick her up at the airport," Miyori nodded quickly.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "you have a sister?"

"I didn't know this either," Setsuko crossed her arms, frowning with suspicion.

"She's been studying in America for... 2 years now?" Miyori tried to recall.

"It will be taken care of," Atobe said smartly.

"But-"

"The third heat is finishing," Setsuko turned the runners, "let's get ready." Atobe and Setsuko walked over to the starting line. Miyori made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a whimper.

_Not more running, not more._

She slowly made her way to the starting line.

The Hyotei boys collapsed on the fencing as they reached the finish line. The three girls that had just ran stood on the court, puffing. While they looked very winded, they also looked pleased with themselves.

"Sugoi!" Jirou bounded over to the girls, smiling happily, "you guys are fast!" One of the girls shrugged.

"It's what we do," the vice captain tipped her visor. The fangirls seemed to be visibly irritated that anything remotely 'female' was interacting with THEIR tennis players.

"Arrogance?" Oshitari walked over to Miyori, who was also watching the scene. Miyori didn't know if he was talking about the soccer girls or the fangirls.

"I think we forget this is Hyotei," Miyori watched the overly excited blonde boy continue to talk to the soccer girls. "I thought it was just the tennis team that was arrogant, but I think anyone who attends this school automatically gets an ego boost. They should reconsider the name of the school."

"Hyotei Arrogant Gakuen," Oshitari said thoughtfully, "it has a nice ring to it."

"We need to forward this change to all people important in Hyotei, but wait a minute," Miyori paused, "this is Hyotei. Everyone thinks they're important."

Oshitari chuckled, "then perhaps we should forward it to all the humble people."

"They do not exist here," Miyori said balefully, "even I can be arrogant on a good day. Heh, even that was arrogant." Miyori continued to walk with Oshitari to the starting line.

"Why are you getting in line for the last run? Didn't you already go?"

Miyori muttered, "I just have masochistic tendencies."

"I thought it was because you love running," Oshitari turned to the starting line. Atobe was starting a speech.

"It is time for the last heat," Atobe announced, "and Ore-sama will lead you to victory. But this round is different. You still have to beat all the girls, but if you can't beat _her_." Atobe pointed to Miyori, "you get 20 extra laps."

"And Miyori," her captain called back to her, "if you don't make at least 30th place, you will get 50 extra laps yourself." If Miyori hadn't known her captain better, she might have thought Sada Setsuko had said that in an almost sing-song voice.

"Thank you for making my life easier," Miyori murmured.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Oshitari smiled with amusement.

"I wish," Miyori huffed, "then I wouldn't be doing something so unreasonable."

[]

Miyori laid doubled over in pain on the empty court. In fact, the whole was tennis compound was empty. After successfully making 25th place out of 50. Not that she cared. Her legs had dissolved into a pool of mush on the courts about 10 minutes ago.

"What do we have here?"

Miyori felt a shoe tap her back.

"Let me die in peace, Hiyoshi," Miyori groaned.

"Road kill," Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "what poor unfortunate soul ran over this thing?"

"I thought we were on a friend truce," Miyori attempted to glare over her shoulder.

"I'm just being honest," Hiyoshi walked around her so he could see her face. Her blue eyes had lost its vigor.

"Don't be," she turned over slowly, wincing slightly. "Just tell me I'm pretty and that this outfit does not make my butt look big."

"Friend, not boyfriend," Hiyoshi corrected her.

"Whatever," she grumbled.

"Why are you even still here?" Hiyoshi asked, "everyone left 10 minutes ago."

Miyori didn't respond.

Hiyoshi held in a sigh. She looked so pitiful, but he refrained from doing anything. If he played it right, he could end the bet here.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Hiyoshi tapped her back again.

"I will when I feel like it."

"When you feel like it, or when you can?" Hiyoshi asked dryly. Miyori began ignoring him again.

"I'm here if you need assistance," Hiyoshi positioned himself on a bench.

"You mean asking for help?" Miyori barked bitterly, "oh no, you aren't going to win that easily." Hiyoshi watched as she attempted to stand up. Her legs shook like a nightmare. She fell to her knees quickly and used the palms of her hands to hold her steady.

The sigh finally escaped Hiyoshi's lips. He couldn't just leave her there. Hiyoshi pulled her up by her armpits and began raising her up. This didn't qualify as 'helping', did it?

"What are you doing?" Miyori looked up at him.

"Getting you to your locker room," he dragged her past the gate, "it seems like you need assistance."

"Not this kind of help!" she struggled to get out of his grasp, "I don't need any help!"

"I've never heard that one before." Hiyoshi stared at her. Miyori went still after that.

They rounded the corner and Hiyoshi stopped in front of the locker room door.

"Can you walk?" Hiyoshi glanced over his back.

"For five seconds maybe," Miyori muttered. Hiyoshi kicked the door open and pushed Miyori in.

"You better start walking or you will be meeting concrete floor very soon," Hiyoshi called inside. He heard a string of curses and loud bangs come from inside the locker room. Hiyoshi paused for a moment.

"Should I be amused or concerned?" he called through the vent in the door. He was answered by another string of curses.

"Amused," he said to himself as he sat down on a nearby bench.

After what seemed like an eternity, Miyori finally reemerged from the locker room.

"You see this face?" Miyori pointed to herself, pushing up her glasses, "this is the face of someone who is very angry."

"I am quaking with fear," Hiyoshi replied sardonically.

"Ohhh, you will be," Miyori glared at him, limping slightly.

"Ah, I already have people to Gekokujou, thank you," Hiyoshi began walking. Miyori limped after him. He slowed just enough that she was only two steps behind him.

"Do you only think about Gekokujou, or do you actually have plans for your life?" Miyori maintained a slower speed.

Hiyoshi glanced back at her, "I suppose you think I have a one track mind."

"I don't think, I know," Miyori said smartly.

"Heh," Hiyoshi snorted, "feel free to think what you like."

"That Atobe is better than you?"

"Atobe _is _better than me," Hiyoshi stated, "why do you think Gekokujou applies to him?" Miyori paused.

"To usurp the ones above you and take their place?" Miyori thought through.

"That is Gekokujou," Hiyoshi nodded.

"So your real goal isn't just to beat Atobe, it's to be better than everyone," Miyori reasoned.

"You could say that."

Miyori paused again, "what happens when you reach the top?" Hiyoshi stopped.

"What?"

"What happens when you reach the top?" Miyori repeated, "at some point you will beat everyone that you can, and your work will be done. What's next?"

Hiyoshi thought about this. Her logic made more sense than he cared to admit. What would be his driving force when he was on top? Stay on top? Of course, but, the top was a long ways away to Hiyoshi. He had much work to do.

"Unless, unconsciously, you don't think you can do it," Miyori began limping again. Hiyoshi stared at her.

"How would that work?" Hiyoshi asked her.

"I don't know," Miyori shrugged, "make your work seem more than it is? It'd be a great excuse not to try your hardest."

"Oh, so now you know everything don't you?"

Miyori was insolently silent for a few minutes. Hiyoshi continued to press on. He didn't know how close to the truth she really was.

"Thanks," she said cheekily, "I'm saying it now so you don't get any ideas." she added on. Hiyoshi snorted.

"Whatever you say." Hiyoshi found it slightly annoying that she could never admit she needed help. Like a little kitten or puppy who thought it was tough stuff only to be knocked down.

But then again, it was Miyori.

[]

Sighing, Miyori flipped to the next page of her expense report for the club. Morning club activities had begun. And so had the sore leg muscles.

"Here," Atobe placed a stack of files on her desk, "can you file these?"

"Sure," Miyori lifted them to her face, "no problem." She turned in her chair to file.

"Atoshi, Igarasen," Miyori opened the top drawer and filed them away. "Wakara, Tsugura," she closed the top and went to the bottom.

"Ah, Nabura," She slid the middle one open.

AHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGG!

Miyori fell out of her chair and shut the middle drawer simultaneously. She laid on the ground, clutching her racing heart.

"Ahn?" Atobe glanced at the file cabinet, "an air horn in the filing cabinet? It seems someone is playing a prank."

"REALLY? I THOUGHT IT WAS FOR FUN."

"Well, you could put it like that," Atobe said amusedly.

"Make them run," Miyori gripped the arm of her chair to pull herself up, "make them run until they DIE."

"It's just a harmless prank," Atobe said indifferently, "finish your filing."

Miyori walked cautiously to the cabinet and checked her last folder. She winced. Madara.

She inched it open until there was enough room for her hand to get in. Her fingers walked over the folders looking for the spot of the last one.

"Oh for crying out loud," Atobe snatched the file from her hands and slammed the draw open, sending the air horning whining. He filed it in the appropriate spot and shut it closed once more.

"Now, that wasn't so bad-" Atobe turned around. "Miyori?" She had vanished into thin air.

"S-sure," Miyori rose up slowly from the _other_ side of her desk. Had she dived over the desk?

"Are you afraid of loud noises?" Atobe was finding the situation more and more enjoyable by the minute.

"N-no," Miyori glared at him, "if I was, I would have been run off by the fangirls by now."

"No, you got scared by that," Atobe disagreed, "terrified by the looks of it."

"I was not," Miyori crossed her arms, "whatever you say it did not-" Atobe opened the drawer once more.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG GGG!

Miyori visibly jumped two feet. With a satisfied smirk, Atobe let the metal drawer roll back into place. Miyori was blushing furiously.

"Doesn't... prove... a thing," Miyori stormed out of the room.

AANNNNNGGG! Atobe opened once more. Miyori skittered out of the room. Strolling back to his chair, Atobe chuckled to himself.

Miyori collapsed next to the door of the clubhouse. This was more than she could take.

"Are you okay?" Ootori happened to be passing by. Hiyoshi strode up next to him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Hiyoshi commented, having the faintest idea of what this was about.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Miyori glared.

"I'd like to see one myself," Hiyoshi shrugged, "as long as it wasn't too... ABRUPT." Miyori realized what he meant instantly. Hiyoshi returned back to the school.

"You come back here!" Miyori shook her fists at him, "I'll show you abrupt!"

"Sato style?" he called, not looking back.

"I'd show you what the meaning of prick is, but you already have that down!" Miyori yelled. Then she glanced over at Ootori and remembered the other reason for the bet. For mind screwing, this opportunity was golden.

"Wait," she called out, "I'm sorry." Hiyoshi turned, eyebrows raised.

"I didn't mean to call you a self-serving honorary grade A prick," Miyori gestured towards Chotarou, "you're actually a nice guy." Ootori was floored.

"I see," Hiyoshi walked back and helped her up, "and you aren't a helpless baby that only thinks of herself." Miyori smiled thinly. Chotarou's brain could not process the situation.

"Ah-who-he-what-mer," Ootori walked away, babbling.

"You are very cruel," Hiyoshi looked down at the dark haired girl.

"Helpless baby? Really?" Miyori glanced up at him.

"Personally, I think it's worse than being a grade A prick."

"Oh, I kind of fubbed it," Miyori waved it off, "Atobe is grade A. You are more of a B plus."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hiyoshi said slowly.

[]

"Yo!" Shishido waved a hand, "over here!" The lunch table, currently occupied by Shishido, Ootori, Mukahi, and Hiyoshi, had gained new members because of the current 'challenge' situation: Jirou and Taki.

"Ryo!" Jirou sat in the seat opposite Shishido. Taki took the corner seat beside Hiyoshi.

"YOU should have been sitting with us a long time ago," Gakuto puffed his cheeks out at Taki.

"Sorry...?" Taki shrugged his shoulders.

"That's no excuse!" Mukahi pointed a finger at him.

"Mukahi-senpai is right," Ootori smiled, "you would have been warmly welcomed here."

"If you're worrying about me feeling excluded then you should know the truth," Taki flipped one of his bangs. "I was worried about my image. You people are weirdoes, you know."

"You're full of crap, Taki," Shishido let out a laugh, "you were just scared we wouldn't include you."

"Whatever you say," Taki shrugged haughtily.

"Oh? Does the little dog have a big bark?" Oshitari smirked as he took his place at the table. "After getting entrance at the big boy table too."

"I don't know why I bother sitting here," Taki huffed.

"Think of it as common ground," Chotarou laughed lightly, "yesterday's challenge was enough to throw us all back together."

"The fourth round got pretty intense," Shishido commented as he took a bite of lunch, "the pace was unreal."

"With Atobe and Sada-san leading the race, keeping near was a feat in and of itself," Oshitari sighed. "I think we found someone who hates to lose almost as much as Atobe."

"But she was graceful about being second place," Ootori pointed out.

"I think there's something comforting about being beaten by only the number one player," Taki said with circumspect, "you are greater than everyone, except first of course."

"If it were me, I would still be on the Gekokujou," Hiyoshi muttered.

"Personally I think it's a blow to your pride, Yuushi," Gakuto grinned at Oshitari, "being beat out by a girl."

"Sada Setsuko is very prominent in Hyotei athletics for her soccer skills and for her cross country running," Oshitari said indifferently, "I have no reason to be ashamed."

"You could at least act like it for once," Mukahi murmured.

"I think I applaud Shizuka-san the most," Ootori nodded, "she went two rounds, and still made 25th place in the heat."

"I think that says something about her character," Oshitari nodded.

"Che," Taki coughed and turned his head.

"You think otherwise?" Ootori witheld a small frown.

"It seems pig-headed to run two races just to show off some skill," Taki shrugged, "but considering the way she collapsed on one of the courts, I think she learned her lesson."

"Personally, I think those circumstances seemed to be out of her hands, so to speak," Oshitari tapped his chopsticks on the table.

"She was just showing off," Taki argued, "don't tell me people scale fences for fun."

"That was hilarious though," Mukahi pointed out, "and it makes her okay in my book."

"Well, at least she's getting the attention she wants," Taki said indifferently, "it's kind of annoying."

"Phfft!" Shishido chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Mukahi poked Shishido.

"Well, it's startling how similarly Taki and Hiyoshi think of Miyori," Shishido's chuckle subsided. "I mean, you think of her as annoying, don't you Wakashi?"

All eyes turned to the quiet boy. He remained as unaffected as ever.

"Sure. She can be annoying," Hiyoshi continued eating lunch.

"You guys are at each other's throats one minute, happy the next," Ootori sighed. Hiyoshi didn't respond.

"Whaaaat?" Gakuto stared at Hiyoshi. "Happy?"

"He's referring to how much the two of us fight in the classroom," Hiyoshi shrugged.

I was referring to how much the two of you _haven't_ fought this past week, Ootori sighed, "until today. Then you..." Ootori couldn't comprehend the situation beyond that.

"That is quite unusual," Oshitari commented, "Is this a regular occurrence?"

"Sometimes," Hiyoshi continued eating his lunch.

"Sometimes?" Mukahi sideled up to Hiyoshi, "what does that mean?"

"It means," Hiyoshi said cooly, "that we fight, but we don't fight all the time."

"So what does that mean?" Mukahi smirked. Hiyoshi shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to."

[]

"Why is she here?" a guy murmured.

"Didn't we finish with the soccer girls yesterday?" another whispered.

"With Atobe, who knows?"

The crowd of tennis boys were jabbering amongst themselves.

"Oy, what's going on?" Shishido walked up to Oshitari, stretching his arms in the air.

"It seems the vice captain is participating with us today," Oshitari pushed his glasses up his nose. Currently, the visored vice captain was resting on the fence, holding a bamboo stick like a staff.

"Why?" Shishido stared at the girl.

"I think we're about to find out," Hiyoshi stepped up with the group. Atobe reached the center of the crowd of boys.

"20 laps for all," Atobe called out, "then the ones who are still in the challenges have 20 more." The boys were slow to pick up their feet, but they all began running.

After all the first ones dropped out, the challengers stood at the line once more. Atobe nodded for them to begin. All the boys began running.

"This is stupid," a couple players were lagging far behind, "why are we doing all these laps?"

"They are just trying to wear us down," one of the boys shrugged indifferently, "what else could they be doing?"

WHACK!

"Ow!" the first guy nearly fell down in pain.

"What the heck?" his partner turned to look at behind them. The vice captain was running behind them.

"My bad," she smiled as she swung back and whacked the second boy in the legs.

"Agh," he grabbed at his calves.

"By the way," she turned to them as she passed by them, "you two are both out of the challenges."

"What's going on?" Mukahi caught up with Oshitari, "people are dropping out of the laps."

"I don't know," Oshitari said carefully, "but it seems like it has something to do with that vice captain."

"Run," Taki was running especially fast, "run!"

"What's happening?" Mukahi called out.

"That girl," Taki turned to glance back at the vice captain half a lap behind them, "she whacks you with her stick, you are out of the competition. It's one of the challenges!"

Mukahi stared at him in disbelief.

"Somehow, I wouldn't put this past Atobe," Oshitari began to increase his pace.

[]

Tennis players laid sprawled over the first court. Some were being supported by the fence while others were hogging whole benches. Groans and Moans could be heard all round as if it was a sick hospital. Atobe, only slightly winded, stood erect and watched as the vice captain trotted over the finish line to Atobe.

"You have the exact number you wanted," she handed him the bamboo stick.

"32?" he took it from her. She nodded. "Thank you Amiya-san," Atobe placed the stick on shoulder. The vice captain tipped her visor and walked towards the soccer field.

"Well, my wounded soldiers, who's ready to begin the challenges?" the mass of groans became collective.

"If that wasn't the challenge, what was that?" Mukahi yelled at Atobe.

"Ahn?" Atobe rested the stick in front of himself, "are we all dead?" Hiyoshi stood up from his leaning position.

"Not if I can help it," he murmured.

Slowly, more and more people stood in front of Atobe. Atobe beamed a satisfied smirk.

"Alright, partner up!" Atobe called. "We are playing doubles for the next challenge. Win and you get to move on."

"Thank goodness," someone muttered, "a challenge I can understand."

[]

Ootri and Shishido rested under a shade tree overlooking the tennis courts and the track and field. Having finished their game quickly, they were done for now. The fangirls could be heard screaming as Atobe and Oshitari were playing their doubles match.

"KYYAAA! KYYYAAA! ATOBEE! OSHITARIII!"

"Che, You can still hear them from over here," Shishido stuck a finger in his ear.

"HIIIIIYYYYYOOOOOSSSHIIIIIII!"

"I'll bet Shizuka-san is proud of herself," Chotarou sighed.

Shishido glanced over at the track and field with a smirk. The soccer girls were doing drills. Then he noticed a girl in purple walking towards the field.

"Oy," Shishido gestured at the girl, "did Hyotei middle school get different uniforms?"

"None that I know of," Ootori studied the girl. The girl turned in different directions, seeming lost. Slowly and steadily she was walking towards the field. Suddenly she spotted something on the field and began lightly jogging towards it.

"Hnn," Shishido watched.

"Umm," Ootori pointed towards the track. Two very loud runners were messing with each other around on the track, not really paying attention. Both the purple girl and the the track guys were not paying attention. They were about to run into each other.

"Oy, oy," Shishido stood up, "Oy!" He began jogging down the hill. "Hey!" No one was paying attention to him. He changed into an all out sprint. Surely she would hear if he got closer. "HEEEYY!" Shishido pulled the girl down to the ground just as the runner passed by.

"OY, are you CRAZY?" Shishido stood up and shook off the dust from his clothes. The girl looked enraged as Shishido offered her a hand up. She shook out her light brown hair and took the help up.

"You were almost run over," Shishido stabbed a finger at the runner who had passed by. Her dark blue eyes went wide. She held her hands up in apology.

The girl began to speak "I-"

"FUYUMI!" she was tackled to the ground by a blue blur.

"Miyori!" Ootori gave an alarmed cry.

"Wha-what," Miyori breathed harshly, then gave up on speaking and began using her hands. Shishido and Ootori were at a loss, but the girl seemed to under the hand signals completely.

"Um, what exactly is going on?" Shishido asked heatedly.

"Sorry," Miyori stood up and pulled up the girl with her. "This is my sister, Fuyumi." The girl smiled brightly at the two boys.

"Nice to meet you," she gave a small bow.

"You as well," Shishido nodded, "but next time keep your ears open and maybe we won't have to meet on such abrupt terms." Fuyumi laughed at this and Miyori gave a small chuckle. Shishido shifted uncomfortably.

"Did I miss something?"

"I'm deaf," Fuyumi's laugher could still be seen in her eyes. She made a motion to her face. "Deaf."

"Oh," Shishido felt very awkward about his last quip.

"It's fine," Fuyumi waved it off, "how could you have known?"

"Atobe sent me to get you two," Oshitari entered their group, "ah, who is this?"

"_I'm Fuyumi_," Miyori's sister gave a nod and signed it at the same time.

"_Nice to meet you_," Oshitari signed back.

"Oshitari-senpai knows sign language?" Miyori was genuinely surprised.

"It never hurts to learn a thing or two," Oshitari winked at the girls.

"I suppose not," Fuyumi pulled her sister's arm off her shoulder.

"Um, pardon me for being so forward," Ootori raised is hand, "but if you are deaf, how can you understand us and speak?"

Fuyumi glanced over at her sister. Miyori wrapped an arm around her again, to annoy, "Fuyumi wasn't born deaf, she became deaf at about 8 so she can read lips and speak normally as long as she is facing the person she's talking to."

"But my English isn't as good," she laughed, "ASL, pretty good. English, probably not."

"ASL?" Ootori was lost.

"American Sign Language," Miyori nodded, "Sign language used in America. Every country has a different set of sign language. It can even be regional, depending. I can speak American and Japanese Sign Language decently since I used to skype Fuymi every other week."

"You speak very well, Fuyumi-san" Oshitari commented, "no accent." Fuyumi gave a flourishing bow.

"I hope so," Miyori gave her sister a light punch in the arm, "she's going to start attending Hyotei. She's going to need all the know how she can get."

"But you're still my baby sister and I'll always have more know how than you," Fuyumi hugged her sister in a bear hug. Fuyumi was almost five inches taller.

"Alright. Leggo. I have to go to practice," Miyori pushed her off, "wait for me. I'm sure Yuuki will be estatic."

"FUYUMIIIIII!" another blue blur tackled the poor girl to the ground. Miyori sighed.

"See you guys later," Miyori jogged back to practice.

"Yuuki-chan," Fuyumi pushed her off lovingly. Yuuki became a flurry of hand motions.

"Slow down, slow down," Fuyumi couldn't stop laughing, "even I can't understand you."

[]

Atobe opened the door of the club room. He shut the door behind himself to keep any more morning chill from entering with him.

"Shizuka," Atobe noticed her at her desk with a magazine in front of her face, "good. You're here. I need you to go to the office and get some requisition forms. The magazine didn't move. Atobe frowned.

"Shizuka," Atobe called her name, "Shizuka!" He took the magazine out of her hand. A light brown hair girl blinked and stared up at Atobe in disbelief.

"You're aren't Miyori," Atobe set the magazine down on Miyori's desk. The girl gave him a dirty glare with her deep blue eyes, and picked the magazine up again. Atobe rested on the window sill, observing the girl.

"Do you know where Shizuka is?" Atobe asked. The girl didn't bother to look up. "Che, cheeky girl." He wasn't used to being ignored so blatantly. Did this girl not know who he was?

"Ah," Miyori opened the door, "so you are here."

"Who is this _charming_ young specimen?" Atobe gestured to the girl in Miyori's desk.

"Ah," Miyori flicked the clubhouse lights on and off to get Fuyumi's attention, "this is my sister. She came home early." Fuyumi blinked at her sister expectantly.

"I take it you two have met," Miyori presented Atobe to her sister with a sweeping hand motion. Fuyumi blinked at her again.

_'What's WRONG?_' Miyori signed to her sister.

_'I don't want to speak_,' Fuyumi signed haughtily and snapped the magazine open once more. Miyori chuckled softly, almost exasperated. They were going to play this game, were they?

"Is your sister deaf?" Atobe turned to Miyori.

"Actually yes," Miyori pushed her glasses up.

"Do you mind translating for me since it seems that she doesn't understand me alone," Atobe folded his arms. Miyori flicked the light again. Fuyumi glanced up at her sister once more.

"Atobe," Miyori spoke and signed at the same time, "would like to talk to you." Fuyumi put down the magazine and became immediately attentive. Miyori held off a snort.

"I apologize for my behavior, I thought your sister," Atobe pointed at Miyori, "was being insubordinate." Miyori signed all this to her. Fuyumi nodded as if understanding the situation.

_'He snatched the magazine out of my hand,'_ Fuyumi smiled sweetly, though her signs were very rigid.

_'You're being a baby,'_ Miyori signed quickly, _'I thought you were the older sister.'_

_'I ought to break your glasses.'_

_'Empty threat.'_

_'Oh, you think so?'_

Atobe watched the two girls go at each other, frowning deeper by the minute.

"What did she say?"

"Hah? Well, she says she understands that mistakes happen," Miyori said quickly. Fuyumi smiled a sickeningly sweet smile.

Atobe frowned, "that was a lot of signing for that few of words." Miyori said nothing.

"Is she now starting to go to Hyotei?" Atobe asked. Miyori nodded.

"She'll be in my class."

"I would love to stay and chat, but we have those guests today," Atobe said briskly, "I need you to get some papers from the office and prepare the clubhouse. I have to start practice." Atobe opened the door to leave.

"Shizuka-san," Atobe turned to face Fuyumi, "I do hope you will abide by the rules when around the tennis club." Miyori sent a few quick signs to Fuyumi. Fuyumi nodded seriously.

"Ah and I do hope I can hear you talk next time," Atobe smiled thinly, "considering you can really can understand me, can't you?" Fuyumi's smile flickered but she tilted her head quizzically. Atobe's expression remained the same.

"Hn," he left the clubhouse and shut the door behind himself.

"Atobe saw through that one pretty fast," Miyori nodded, impressed. Fuyumi waved it off.

_'I'm sticking to my story until he believes me,'_ she signed flippantly.

"He's going to find out," Miyori chuckled at her sister's audacity.

_'What do I care?'_

"Boo," Miyori puffed her cheeks, "if you are going to be that way go find Yuuki. She is outside taking pictures of the tennis boys. I know you like staring at pretty things."

"So you think the boys are cute," Fuyumi said suggestively.

_'They are good looking enough to entertain you,'_ Miyori signed to her and shooed her out of the room. Fuyumi stuck her tongue at the closed door and searched for the caramel colored girl. Surprisingly, she wasn't that hard to spot. She was right at the fence line, taking pictures.

Fuyumi poked her. Yuuki glanced up.

"Ah," Yuuki returned to her pictures.

"Still photo freakish as ever," Fuyumi smiled.

"You can thank your sister for that," Yuuki glanced back at her.

"So, do you just take photos for the team?" Fuyumi asked.

"Nope," Fuyumi clicked away. "I did some shots of the other day and the fangirls went crazy for the photos. I'm saving the money for a later time."

"Oh?"

"Yes," she stopped taking pictures for a moment, "Atobe and Oshitari prints sell out fast, but there are a few faithful to the other players."

"So which one does Miyori like the best?" Fuyumi asked deviously. Yuuki laughed.

"You mean which one does she hate the least? I wouldn't know," Yuuki shrugged, readjusting her camera, "but if she said Shishido, I might not forgive her. Are you already going to annoy her?"

"Of course," Fuyumi gave a deft nod.

"Still as loving as ever," Yuuki snorted and took some more pictures. Fuyumi smiled at the tennis players and waved. Oshitari gave a nod and returned the ball. Ootori smiled at her in a friendly manner.

"If you are thinking about getting one of those two as a boyfriend, forget about it," Yuuki looked Fuyumi directly in the eye. "We fangirls have laid waste to others for doing less."

"We? You're a fangirl?" Fuyumi laughed. Yuuki went back to snapping photos.

"Don't push your luck."

[]

"Have you met Fuyumi-san?" Ootori craned his neck over to Hiyoshi. They were sitting in class as Miyori talked to the teacher with Fuyumi standing next to her.

"No," Hiyoshi was going through his bag. "Should I care?"

"It's Shizuka-san's sister," Ootori confided in him, "she's deaf."

Hiyoshi looked back up at him, "okay?"

"Um, that's it," Ootori shrugged. Hiyoshi dug through his bag once more.

"Hey," Fuyumi took the desk in front of Miyori's.

"Hi," Ootori smiled once more.

"I don't believe we have met," Fuyumi turned to Hiyoshi.

_'Boy prowler eyes, on,'_ Miyori signed at her, _'but fortunately Hiyoshi isn't bought with cheap tricks.'_ Fuyumi smiled daggers at her sister. Hiyoshi looked up at Fuyumi. She looked much like her sister in the face, but the dark blue eyes weren't as entrancing as Mi- no, Miyori's eyes weren't entrancing. No, she was just annoying.

"Nice to meet you, Shizuka-san," Hiyoshi nodded cordially "my name is Hiyoshi." Miyori raised an eyebrow. Hiyoshi? Cordial?

Fuyumi beamed at him, "since my sister is in this class you can call me Fuyumi if you like."

"Fuyumi," Miyori smirked at her sister and pinched her cheek, _'you're so cute trying to catch guys.'_ She signed the last part to her sister. Fuyumi smiled widely at her sister. She had found something out about Miyori. Something was up between her and Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi nodded then went back to his search.

"How are you going to be in class?" Ootori asked.

"Miyori explained to sensei that I will be fine as long as I can see his lips moving," Fuyumi rested an arm on top of Miyori's head, "and I will be working with her and whoever her partner is on whatever project you guys are doing." Miyori whacked the arm away.

"Oh! So you will be working with Hiyoshi too," Ootori nodded. Fuyumi smiled brightly at her sister once more.

_'Like the silent type?'_ Fuyumi signed, smirking. Miyori glared at her sister.

_'Who would like that shroom head?'_ Miyori signed jerkily. Fuyumi's grin grew wider.

"Uh," Ootori was lost.

"Sorry," Miyori turned to Ootori, "my sister sometimes forgets her manners."

"If you want me to say it out loud I-"

"But sometimes she just askes unimportant questions," Miyori finished quickly. Fuyumi went silent and produced the magazine she hadn't finished earlier. Miyori let out a sigh and pulled out a textbook. Hiyoshi glanced over at her.

She looks pretty harassed, he observed. He felt a note of sympathy. Then he remembered yesterday's fangirls and the sympathy was gone. He wished her the best. Or the worst, then maybe he would win the bet.

* * *

><p>End of chapter.<p>

Was it good? I hope so. I believe I may get out another chapter or two before the year is over, but I make no promises. Busy, busy, busy.

Fuyumi is deaf, yes. I hope I can write her charater to her full extent. She should be about 80% realistic. My mother used to work at a deaf school and I used to go to some of their summer camps. Ah, it's been awhile. I only know some American Sign Language, but everything I talk about for sign language should be realistic.

If you were confused in the dialogue, _'italicized' _is where the characters are signing and not speaking, "_italicized"_ is where the characters are signing and speaking, and "normal" is just talking. PM me if you need it cleared up any further.

I'm also thinking of adding on a little Christmas short (with or without the ocs, depending) at the end of the next chapter. Tell me if you guys want it.

Thanks for putting up with me and my long haitus and thanks for reading :)


End file.
